About Us
by InspiringDreamsTVD
Summary: Elena Gilbert and her family move to Mystic Falls. It's a new life and a new start for them. Elena's life will change...but will it be for better or worse? When she meets the mysterious and flirtatious captain of the football team, how will she come to terms with her new profound feelings? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second story so I hope you like it! I appreciate any feedback given in the reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: New Start**

_ 10:46pm September 3__rd_

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's hard. No it's worse than hard actually. It's unyielding. The thought of being the 'new girl' in a new town, a new school and with new people. I like the fact that we had to move, I didn't understand it at first either however I knew he was doing what was best for our family. So I didn't challenge him about it. _

_Dad had a promotion, so now here we are living in the small town of Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls isn't very far away from out old town so we didn't really have to move however, when it comes to my family, I'm never selfish I always put them first and respect their decision even if Jeremy flipped when they told him. I think he's getting use to the idea of living here; he hasn't been snappy with us lately, which is an improvement. I guess he realised that we obviously moved for a reason and I like how he is being mature about the situation now, even if when our parents first broke the news to us he stormed out of the house and didn't come back until the afternoon of the next day. He is really starting to take responsibly._

_Tomorrow my first day at Mystic Falls High School starts. I'm feeling apprehensive however I am also looking forward to it at the same time. I'll be able to meet new people, make new friends and possibly join extra activities. Considering I was a cheerleader in my last school I'm hoping to be able to get a chance to join the squad, only if there's an opening of course. At my previous school I was one a part of the 'popular' crowd as most people liked to call it but I never liked that, I always treated everyone equally. My friends and I were all cheerleaders and we would always spend our time with the football team. Shortly we all became good friends. I made the mistake of starting to date my best friend Matt. We were great, he was an amazing boyfriend/best friend and always treated me with respect. However we never seemed to have a spark, we I never had the spark or felt butterflies when we kissed. So breaking up with him was hard because I thought I would lose my best friend, which you already know since that's all I could right about for weeks after the break up. It was awkward for a week or so but we soon became best friends again and it didn't feel awkward. Leaving him behind was difficult for me, it was difficult for him having to say goodbye too. I'm sure we'll meet up at weekends nonetheless things won't be the same not having him around._

_There will definitely be a lot of changes, like partly loosing Matt but hopefully they will also be nice changes, I may even have a similar life to the one I had back home. _

_ All through summer vacation I have been hesitant on how my first day will map out. Will I end up going home crying? Or will I end up going home with a substantial smile plastered across my face? They are two of many questions which have been sprinting through my mind every day and every night before I go to sleep. I don't want to show my parents how fearful I am of tomorrow, I want to welcome tomorrow and take each moment as it is given to me. I want to be happy for what the day is going to bring. I need to be happy. I need to remember everything does happen for a reason and whatever happens tomorrow there's a reason behind it. Everything that happens tomorrow will destine my high school future. Even if it turns out worse than I thought, there will always be something better coming, I just need to wait for it. I cannot lose hope in myself because when the sun goes down, the stars always come out._

_ Well, diary, it's getting late now. I have an early start so I think I should get some sleep. Goodnight._

Elena sighed and closed her lilac, leather covered journal. She leaned over to open the small draw of her white painted, wooden oak nightstand and placed her journal inside before closing it once again. She turned off the bright lamp which stood on top of the nightstand. Elena turned over to face the window to the left of her bed, gazing through the gap in the cream, cotton floral patterned curtains watching the small moon hanging in the open, naked, navigable midnight sky.

Elena's eye lids were growing heavier and heavier. Slowly, but peacefully Elena slipped away into a deep, magical sleep.

All Elena could do was wait for what tomorrow would bring.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be putting the next chapter up soon and I hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Please leave a review if you wish, I appreciate all feedback... Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2: New Girl**

Elena slowly began to awaken from her dreams. She lay on her back and stretched very inch of her body before rubbing the sleep away from the corners of her eyes and sitting up in bed. "Here we go." Elena whispered to herself.

She dragged herself out of bed and headed towards the en suite bathroom, which she shared with her brother, to get ready for the first day of a new school and a new year.

An hour later Elena had finished her hair and makeup, got dressed into a pair of denim skinny jeans, purple v-neck t-shirt and a cream leather jacket with brown, leather ankle boots, and packed her bag for the school day. Elena took a glance in the mirror at the top of the stairs, her chocolate brown, wavy hair fell perfectly down her back and over her shoulders, shaping around her face perfectly. Elena Gilbert was a vision of beauty and she didn't even have to try.

Elena walked into the kitchen where her mother, Miranda, had made pancakes for her and Jeremy before they left for school. She sat down on one of the bar stools while Miranda poured a mug of coffee for herself. "Good morning sweetheart, sleep well?" Her mother asked.

Elena picked a pancake up from the pile and placed it on the plate in front of her before pouring herself a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice from the jug. "Good morning and yeah fine." Elena responded tiredly.

Miranda leaned on the counter directly opposite Elena holding onto her hot mug with both hands. "I know you probably aren't looking forward to your first day at a new school but trust me you'll be fine," Miranda said reassuringly. "They'll be lucky to have you," she added.

Elena sighed, "I hope so," taking a sip of her orange juice and eating her pancake.

Moments later Jeremy ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He walked straight over to the counter poured himself some orange juice and grabbed a slice of toast on the plate next to the pancakes. Miranda new Jeremy wasn't too keen on pancakes so she put some toast in for him.

"Somebody's excited to go to school," Elena giggled as Jeremy stared at her for a second before exiting into the hallway.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Miranda whispered to her daughter and they both laughed a little not wanting Jeremy to hear them.

Jeremy came back into the kitchen. "You ready to go yet?" Jeremy asked eagerly.

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag." Elena said while picking her bag up from the bottom of the stairs.

Their mother kissed both of them on the cheek and waved them off as Elena drove herself and her brother to their new school.

Elena drove her car into the parking lot of Mystic Falls High School. She was thankful that she instantly found a parking space for her car. Elena became mesmerized by the sight of the car parked in the next space from her own. The car was a light blue 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS convertible; however the roof of it was up. Elena couldn't keep her eyes of such an amazing. In the past she never had an interest in cars but this car jumped out at her, she was amazed by it and thought who owned it was very lucky.

Elena and Jeremy had been in the principal's office for a greeting and to get their class schedules and locker numbers. They soon parted ways as their lockers where on different parts of the hallway.

As Elena walked down the hallway she felt all eyes turn on her as she passed. She tried to remain looking confident and pretend she hadn't heard the wolf whistling. Elena grew apprehensive when she was passing a group of boys all in the same coloured football shirt, they were obviously on the football team Elena thought, making her feel a lot more nervous.

As she was passing she sensed that they were staring at her, she heard a few whistles and some of them saying _'wow' _and _'oh my god'_ this didn't make her feel any better.

Elena distinctly heard a very velvety voice speak. "Who was that?" She heard the voice asking in amazement and wonder to one of the other boys in the group.

Elena never once glanced in their direction or show them that she could hear what they were saying and carried on walking towards her locker trying her best to avoid the crowd as she occasionally was bumped into.

Elena walked into her first class of the day, History. There was a man leaning on his desk reading from a piece of paper in his hand. He hand sandy coloured hair and bright hazel eyes, he didn't look much older than mid twenties.

Elena approached the teacher and he looked up when he could sense someone standing in front of him. "Hey there," he said while Elena gave him the piece of paper from the principal. "So Elena Gilbert, yeah?" he asked for confirmation.

Elena cleared her throat. "Yes Sir," she answered sweetly to give him a good first impression.

He looked up from the piece of paper, handing it back to Elena, and smiling friendly at her. "Welcome to Mystic Falls Elena," he said before standing up straight from his desk. "Okay, settle down guys," the class slowly grew silent and stared at Elena who was stood next to Alaric who turned his attention to her, "Why don't you go and take a seat over there next to Caroline." Alaric pointed to a blonde girl with light blue eyes and a perky, bright smile across her face. She was also wearing a skimpy red and white cheerleading uniform. She didn't seem to mind Elena going to sit by her as Elena walked over and sat down.

Caroline immediately turned her attention to Elena as she sat down beside her. "Hey, I'm Caroline Forbes," she introduced with a bold smile.

Elena returned a friendly smile back. "I'm Elena Gilbert," introducing herself also.

"I really hope you like it here," she beamed. "You probably will everyone is generally nice, there's always a few who aren't but what can't you do?" Caroline giggled a little while Elena smiled. "What's your next class?" Caroline asked.

Elena checked her schedule. "Um... Biology," Elena replied.

Caroline's smile left her face. "Oh, I have Chemistry," the blonde sighed, clearly disappointed. All of a sudden Caroline bounced and a smile returned to her face, "Bonnie..." she shouted. A confused look came across Elena's face as she arched her eye brow. Caroline giggled, "Bonnie, she's my best friend, she has Biology, and you'll be with her. Tell her you and I have History together," she cheered. "Better yet I'll text her and let her know." Elena didn't have time to respond as Caroline already had her phone hidden under the desk and was texting Bonnie.

Elena was overwhelmed by Caroline however she enjoyed her positive and bubbly personality which seemed to make her giggle a lot as Caroline would just randomly blurt things out that made no sense.

Caroline turned her whole body around in her chair to face Elena. "I don't want you to think I'm a creep or pervert but I thought I'd ask...do you do gymnastics or athletics?" She asked, "It's just you have the body frame for it so I was wondering..." Caroline trailed off.

Elena smiled awkwardly at the question but new that was what she was like. "I use to be a cheerleader in my old school," Elena replied with a smile.

Caroline let out a quiet squeal, "Oh my god," she beamed. "We have an opening on the squad and try outs are next week. You should try out. Next Wednesday and Thursday 4:00pm to 5:30, is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, why not and yeah it's fine," Elena responded happily.

The teacher had been talking at the front of the class while Caroline and Elena had been talking, he realised that they weren't paying attention "If you girls are quite finished chit chatting it would be great if you could pay a little attention." he said with a smile, showing he wasn't being too serious.

"Sorry Mr Saltzman," Caroline said and turned to face her teacher.

"As long as you're listening now, then its fine," he grinned. "Where was I, yes, I know that I thought some of you last year but I also see some new faces. So for those of you who don't know me my name is Alaric Saltzman," he wrote his name on the board. "Today I'll just go over this year's syllabus; you can have an easy lesson. Just make sure you write notes down because I might ask you questions." Alaric warned.

Everyone started to talk out a notebook from inside their bags and turned to the front again to pay attention to Alaric.

**Next chapter will be up soon! Hope you enjoyed one...Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Blue-eyed Stranger

**Thank you for all who are reading. I hope you're enjoying it so far. **

**I will be updating the next chapter as soon as possible! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Blue-eyed Stranger**

It was the last lesson before lunch and Elena had Algebra 2. She was sitting at the desk, alone, she didn't have Caroline or Bonnie in this class but she didn't mind, _it's not like I'm dependent on people being around_ she thought.

It was roughly ten or fifteen minutes into the lesson and Mr Hansen was just finishing taking about the syllabus before he would set the class a task to complete.

The door suddenly swung open and lightly hit the wall. A tall boy with raven black hair, slightly ruffled walked in. He wore black jeans, a football shirt and a jet black leather jacket. He was also wearing sunglasses so I wasn't able to see his face clearly. His skin was a little pale, his jaw line was perfectly shaped and he wore a sterling silver ring on the middle finger of his right hand. Nearly every girl in the room seemed to be mesmerized by his presence.

Mr Hansen, still leaning on his desk, glared at the mysterious stranger who had just walked in and didn't seem to be amused by the boy's late entry. "Oh, it's a pleasure for you to be joining Mr Salvatore."

They tall boy stepped forward and closed the door with one arm, from behind. "How could I miss out on my favourite subject Mr Hansen?" the velvet voice spoke sarcastically. "And I couldn't miss out on your remarkable teaching," he added with a one sided smirk.

Mr Hansen let out a humourless chuckle. "Charming as ever Salvatore," he spoke returning the boys sarcasm. "Now please take a seat so I can get back to teaching students who actually want to learn and pass this class." Mr Hansen said.

Elena grew anxious when she realised the only empty seat in the room was the one next to her. She could felt her palms become moist and wasn't able to tell if he was looking at her or not because of the black sunglasses he wore over his eyes.

The boy sat down in the seat and sighed while leaning back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest.

Mr Hansen started to speak again however stopped at glared towards the boy in the seat next to Elena. "Mr Salvatore, remove your sunglasses, you're in school now not outside," he said before talking directly to the class again.

He slowly pulled the sunglasses away from his eyes to reveal crystal baby blue eyes, which you could easily get lost in. Elena glanced slightly at him but held the glance when she caught his eyes. She became mesmerized by their beauty and tranquillity; she couldn't help but feel lost. They twinkled slightly in the natural light. They were like heaven itself.

Elena shot back to reality when one of the students in the class coughed, she realised she had been gazing at him the whole time.

He had noticed Elena staring and couldn't help but smirk slightly, feeling his ego grow even more. The smirk was held on his face the whole lesson.

The bell for lunch rang and Elena couldn't wait to get out of the classroom, she was hungry, and also she didn't want to speak to the blue-eyed stranger who was sat next to her. Elena knew he had noticed her gazing and she wasn't ready to have a conversation with him as he seemed cocky and arrogant.

Elena rushed into the hallway and towards her locker. She was relieved when the boy hadn't stopped her from leaving. She placed her books and binder in her locker before closing it to turn around.

As Elena turned around she hit into a firm, solid surface. It had felt as if Elena had walked into a brick wall. She slowly peered up and was shocked to see the blue-eyed stranger from Algebra 2 standing right behind her with a smirk across his face.

They both remained silent while gazing into each other's eyes, the boy soon broke their little silence. "Hey cutie," the velvet voice said.

Elena hesitated by the sound of his voice, it was haunting and mesmerizing. She cleared her throat with a little cough. "Hey," Elena responded with a little smile at the corner of her mouth from how he called her 'cutie.'

The boy continued to smirk. "I haven't seen you around here before and I always remember a pretty face," he said flirtatiously winking at her causing Elena to blush a little but remained under control.

She moved a stand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, uh, I'm new I only moved here a couple of weeks ago," Elena answered a little hesitant.

"I knew you were," he smirked. "So, what's your name, cutie?" He asked curiously and cutely.

Elena could feel her cheeks slightly reddening as the blood rushed to the surface. "I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert," she spoke less hesitant this time.

"Beautiful name, Miss Elena," he said with another wink. "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." He added.

Elena had chills running up and down her spin at the sound of his name, it matched his appearance and she couldn't help but feel scarcely attracted to Damon. "Nice to meet you Damon," she said smiling.

"Likewise," Damon said with his smirk widening. "I saw you, you know? Looking at me in class," Damon's voice was compelling and flirtatious at the same time.

Elena knew Damon had seen her but it still made her blush a little which caused Damon to smile a little more. "I, uh, I-"

Damon cut her off. "It's okay, I know I'm irresistible and ridiculously hot," he said with a wink causing Elena to roll her eyes.

Elena laughed humourlessly. "Wow, arrogant much?" she was a little disappointed at his attitude.

Damon smirked again stepping closer to Elena. "Very much," he replied.

No matter how much Elena found him attractive she still couldn't bare his attitude. "I have to go," Elena spoke quickly.

Damon arched his eyebrow, "Why? Where are you going?" He asked curiously with his smirk remaining on his face.

"I'm meeting someone. Nice meet- Well I don't know if it was so nice but anyway, I'll see you around." Elena stated before she turned on her heel and walked away from a shocked Damon towards the cafeteria.

Elena was meant to meet Caroline and Bonnie however she couldn't see them. She was just about to give up when she heard Caroline voice and saw her calling her over to the table she was sat at with a group of girls in identical uniform.

Elena walked over to the table. "Come and sit here Elena," Caroline said taking the seat between her and another girl. "I'm glad you could join us for lunch," Caroline beamed.

Elena smiled, "It's no problem," she said.

Caroline turned her attention to everyone on the table, "Okay girls, let's talk car wash."

At first Elena didn't feel part of their group however as lunch went she realised how well she got on with them and how well they got on with her. It was like she was already part of the squad.

Moments later, a group of boys from the football team came over to their table. "Hello ladies," one of the boys said as a few of the girls giggled.

"Hey Ty," Caroline said as one of the boys went over to kiss her.

"Hey Bonnie," another boy said as they kissed her. "Hey Luka," Bonnie replied instantly to his voice. The girls all made room for the boys to fit around the table, Caroline and Tyler shared a seat as there weren't enough seats.

Caroline introduced Elena to everyone at the table and went back into a nice flowing conversation. They were all talking as if they had known each other for a long time.

Damon Salvatore all of a sudden entered the cafeteria and all eyes turned to him as he walked over to the table his friends were sat at and was surprised to see Elena sat among them. "Well, this has to be the third time now, I'm guessing it's my lucky day Little Miss Gilbert," Damon smirked.

Elena peered over her shoulder to see Damon standing behind her, when she made eye contact he winked at her. "Hey," she replied.

"So you've met Damon then?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I have," Elena answered "...and it wasn't much of a pleasant meeting either," Elena whispered however Damon heard what she said.

"Well that is harsh Elena, I didn't think harsh was your type," Damon chuckled.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Well how would you know, you don't know me," she responded bluntly.

This caused Damon to roll his eyes but remained smirking. He saw that there were no spare seats at the Damon so he went between Elena and Caroline and perched on the same seat as Elena. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sharing is caring Elena," Damon said before pinching a green grape from her try.

Elena laughed a little before giving in and allowing him to carry on; she was in too much of a good mood to argue and especially on her first day.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all who are reading, I appreciate it!**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Grill

**Thank you to all who are reading this story. I really appreciate it. Here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 4: The Grill**

When Elena and Jeremy arrived home together, Jeremy went in the living room to play his video games and Elena went straight into her bedroom. She dropped her bag on the floor by her door and fell face first on the bed in the shape of a star.

After several moments Elena turned over and just lay looking up at the ceiling.

Before she knew it an hour had passed. She decided to sit up and get changed into more casual house clothing. Before Elena even had the change to go over to her closet to change her phone began to buzz on her desk. It was a message from Caroline; they had exchanged numbers at lunch. Apparently she wanted it so she could get hold of her later for some reason she didn't mention. This was obviously what she wanted to do.

_**From Caroline**_

_**Hey Elena, Bonnie and I are going to the Grill with Rebekah and a few of the boys from the football team, do you wanna come too? Please get back to me ASAP **_

_**~Caroline xoxo**_

_**From Elena**_

_**Hey, yeah I'd love to meet you guys at the Grill, what time were you thinking?**_

_**~Elena xoxo**_

_**From Caroline**_

_**In about an hour is that okay for you? You can always meet us later if you can't make it then...**_

_**From Elena**_

_**That's fine; I can make it then...who's going again?**_

_**From Caroline**_

_**Me, Bonnie, Rebekah, Tyler, Luka, Damon and Stefan, I know you and Damon didn't get off to a good start but will you still come with us? It'll be nice for you to get to know us properly.**_

_**From Elena**_

_**Yes, of course I'll still come. Damon wouldn't put me off going, I guess he's just got that personality and I'll have to get use to his cockiness.**_

_**From Caroline**_

_**LOL! He does have that personality and don't worry we've all had to get use to it, it didn't take too long.**_

_**From Elena**_

_**That's good then. Why does he act like that anyway?**_

_**From Caroline**_

_**He's Damon Salvatore. Why does he do anything? He just knows when he's good at something and makes sure everyone know it. He is the best football player at our school, that's why he's captain, but I would never admit it to his face.**_

_**From Elena**_

_**Wouldn't what him getting a big ego, it wouldn't make being able to put up with him any easier.**_

_**From Caroline**_

_**You mean an even bigger ego. His ego is the size of the Solar System now!**_

_**From Elena**_

_**Haha! Hey, I have to get ready now, I'll see you soon!**_

_**From Caroline**_

_**Me too haha! See you soon! Glad you're coming!**_

Elena smiled to herself at the last message, she was happy that even on her first day she was able to fit in with a group of friends that have probably known each other since they were babies.

Elena set her phone down on her desk and walked over to her closet to find something to wear for this evening.

When Elena entered the Grill she noticed Caroline and Bonnie sat at one of the booths and the three four boys were over by the pool table. Elena walked towards Caroline and Bonnie. "Hey girls," Elena greeted them happily.

"Hey," Caroline and Bonnie said in perfect unison and all three girls started to laugh.

"I thought Rebekah coming too. Is she still going to be here?" Elena asked.

"No, she had a family emergency with her brother's she didn't go into detail only that she wouldn't be able to make it," Bonnie explained.

Elena felt so comfortable around Caroline and Bonnie even though she had only known them since the start of the school day. They talked for a long time and laughed about old stories that they were sharing with Elena. They girls talked about their old crushes and first kiss. It was like they had been friends for years.

Meanwhile, Damon, Stefan, Tyler and Luka were playing pool. They looked over at the girls once in a while as they began to laugh hysterically which caused them to laugh also.

"So Damon, what's the deal with you and that new chick?" Luka asked.

Damon shrugged. "There's no deal, I only met her today like the rest of you," he began to smirk at the thought of Elena.

Tyler took his shot and hit the ball in. "Yeah but she's hot, you can't deny that," Tyler wiggled his eyebrows at Damon.

Damon chuckled at how weird his friends were acting. "I never said she wasn't hot. She is hot...and very beautiful but that doesn't mean there's a deal."

"So," Stefan said, "are you planning on making your move on her?" he asked.

Damon smirked. "All I did was some harmless flirting, she isn't even into me so I'm not going to make a move and be rejected. I don't get rejected," he stated.

"He doesn't want to do anything because of Katherine," Tyler said in fact pouty and slightly sarcastic voice.

Damon frowned. "This has nothing to do with Katherine."

Stefan took his shot. "But aren't you and Katherine like a thing?" he asked.

"No we're not a thing. We aren't in any relationship at all. I don't even like her, I think she's hot but she's a bitch." Damon corrected his step brother.

"But I've seen you guys make out..." Luka said a little confused.

"Yeah and don't you hook up, that sounds like a thing to me." Stefan finished with a grin.

Damon rolled his eyes and took his shot, he managed to hit every single ball in. "Yeah we've made out and hooked up but only out of boredom, she dislikes me just as much as I dislike her. Ask her if you want?" Damon said cockily knowing he was going to have the last work on the matter.

"Yeah I never really believed that you two would ever be a real couple. She likes Elijah now doesn't she?" Tyler asked not really knowing the real story.

Damon leaned against the other pool table. "I don't know, does she? I actually hope she does so I can finally get rid of her." Damon stated with a little hope that she might actually have feelings for Elijah.

"Finally get rid of who?" a flirty and seductive voice came from behind the group of boys.

Damon turned around and immediately felt shock cross his face, "Katherine?"

"So Elena, is there anyone you have your eye on yet?" Caroline asked cheekily.

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled friendly, "sorry Elena, Caroline can be a little...forward, with questions like that." Bonnie spoke apologetically.

Elena laughed and took a sip of her drink. "It's okay," Elena reassured. "No Caroline, I haven't had my eye on anyone." Elena smiled.

A wide grin plastered Caroline's face. "Not even Damon Salvatore?" Caroline asked playfully.

Elena coughed in shock. "Especially not Damon Salvatore," she exclaimed.

"Why?" Bonnie asked concerned at what Damon had done.

"He's too cocky and arrogant, his ego is the size of the galaxy and he doesn't seem to really think about anybody else or how they feel. He seems too self absorbed." Elena explained.

"Oh," Bonnie said not at all shocked that, that was the reason Elena didn't like Damon. "He's an ass. You shouldn't worry about him. Just ignore him, everyone else does." Bonnie smirked.

Elena and Caroline both grinned. "That's what I plan to do," Elena said still smiling and trying not to laugh at what she had said about Damon.

Caroline turned her attention to a girl who standing by the pool table talking to the boys. Her hair was dark brown and tightly curled shaping around her face. She wore a little too much makeup and had a black, leather flared skirt on with a red lace cropped tank top. On top of that she wore a black leather jacket and knee high, high heeled black leather boots. Caroline narrowed her eyes with a look of disgust appearing on her face as she glared at the girl. "What is Katherine doing here?"

"What do you want Katherine, I'm busy? Damon asked with no interest in his tone as he took his shot then handed the cue to Stefan.

Katherine strutted closer to Damon pushing her body against his and spoke in a seductive tone. "I wanted to see you, I needed to talk to you," she told him.

Damon forced Katherine away and gestured towards the corner of the bar where they could talk in private. "So Katherine, what do you want to talk to me about?" He asked becoming frustrated as she played with his shirt.

Katherine continued to play with Damon's shirt and looked directly into is iced over blue eyes. "I wanted to see you one last time. I wanted to kiss you one last time before I left."

Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously however still uninterested.

Katherine smirked. "I'm going to visit family in California for a while. I'm transferring there for a few months. I need sun on a daily basis not this fickle Mystic Falls weather," she explained.

Damon removed her hands from his shirt. "Well good luck Kat, I hope you settle in okay there," he began to walk away.

Katherine grew angry she grabbed Damon's arm and putted him back to her pressing her body against his and places a hard and violent kiss on his lips. She asked Damon for access but he refused pulling away from the kiss and pushing her lightly away from him. "Goodbye Katherine."

Katherine was furious with Damon; she stormed out of the Grill with not even another word to anyone.

Damon returned to the pool table where Tyler, Stefan and Luka all stood there paralysed with shock and confusion.

"What happened?" Stefan asked turning to Damon who was preparing to take his shot.

"Katherine's moving away to California for a while. She wanted to say goodbye first so I said goodbye and she left." Damon stated making his shot and hit every single ball in again.

"She didn't look happy when she was storming out of her with a face of thunder, what did you say?" Luka asked.

Damon smirked. "I refused to kiss her back. I didn't feel like kissing her so I didn't. She a seductive bitch and I had enough of playing her silly little games."

"Well I guess that's a good enough reason." Tyler stated. "Should we have another game or join the girls?" he asked after a few silent seconds.

Damon smirked again. "Well we did come here with them, I would be rude not to join them," he winked at the other boys with a 'let's annoy them' face and they all laughed and walked over to the booth the girls were sat in.

"They boys are coming over here." Bonnie pointed out causing Caroline and Elena to turn and look in the direction they were walking.

Damon sat down next to Elena and put his arm above the backrest. Tyler came and sat next to Caroline, meanwhile Luka sat next to Bonnie and Stefan sat on the end next to him.

"You finally decided to join us then?" Caroline said but gesturing it more to Tyler as she laid her head on his shoulder as her put his arm around her.

"We thought it would be rude not to join you lovely ladies." Damon smirked and looked in the direction of Elena. Elena noticed Damon look at her as he spoke which made her feel a little anxious of him. She didn't know what he would do or say.

"How considerate of you," Bonnie said in a sarcastic tone then turning to look at Luka.

After hours of talking, everyone seemed relaxed and comfortable with each other. Bonnie, Luka, Caroline and Tyler had to leave which left Damon, Elena and Stefan. Caroline offered Elena a ride home so she didn't have to stay with Damon and Stefan alone however she refused and said she didn't mind hanging out with them for a while.

Another fifteen minutes of talking passed when Stefan had a text from Rebekah saying she needed his help. "Sorry guys but I have to love you and leave you; Rebekah needs my help with something." He said while standing up from the booth.

"Call me later if you need me to come and pick you up from Rebekah's if it gets too late to walk, okay?" Damon said.

"Okay will do. I'll see you tomorrow Elena." Stefan said while waving goodbye to Elena.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Elena said while waving back.

When Stefan had left the Grill it was only Elena and Damon remaining. Elena began to feel hesitant again in the presence of Damon. She was silent for a moment not knowing what to say to him. Luckily for her, Damon was the one to break their silence. "Fancy a game of pool?" He asked gesturing towards the pool table.

Elena was surprised that Damon hadn't made some flirty comment since he was finally alone with her. "Sure, I guess." Then both stood up from the booth and headed towards the pool table. "Just to warn you, I'm not very good at this," Elena giggled.

Damon smirked as he picked up to cues and handed one to Elena, "Well I hope you're not a sore loser," Damon teased and smirked.

"Game on Salvatore," Elena narrowed her eyes while smirking at Damon. He smiled and allowed Elena to take the first shot, "Ladies first," as he smirked.

"Oh you are so kind," she said with sarcasm in her voice.

An hour had passed. Damon an Elena were having fun playing pool and joking around. He let his arrogant act slip even though he still acted a little cocky at times. Elena was surprised by Damon's behaviour, he didn't once make her feel uneasy or anxious, he made a few flirty comments but that was natural for Damon. This was the side to Damon Elena liked however she couldn't stop herself from feeling attracted to him.

Damon was having fun with Elena, he didn't care it let his reputation slip or that he was dropping his arrogant act. He was having too much fun with Elena to even care. As he watched her make her final shot a smile appeared across his face, not a smirk but a real smile, he was happy to be in Elena's company and he had never seen anyone more alive. They had only met at school that day but that didn't matter, they were acting as if they had none each other for a lot longer. Damon couldn't help but feel attracted to Elena, she was beautiful and he liked that she knew how to have fun. He enjoyed being around her. He left move alive in her presence.

Elena looked at the clock on the wall in the Grill, "Oh it's getting late. I should go." Elena said while picking up her bag from under the pool table.

Damon looked down at his watch and saw it was getting a little late, "Yeah I should be going too."

Both of them headed towards the door of the Grill and walked outside into the small outside parking lot. Damon stopped walking and turned to face Elena, she turned to look up at him. "How are you getting home?" he asked.

Elena smiled at the fact he cared enough to ask. "It's okay, I drove here. My car's over there." She replied.

Damon nodded. "Oh, good as long as you're not walking."

Elena turned to walk away when Damon lightly grabbed her forearm; he gazed down into her eyes before leaning down and kissing her tenderly on the cheek. "Goodnight Elena."

Elena blushed a little however it was too dark for Damon to notice, "Goodnight Damon. I'll see you tomorrow." Elena smiled, turned away and walked towards her car.

Damon smiled as she got into her car and drove away. He walked over to his car, got inside and drove in the direction of his house.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be up soon! **


	5. Chapter 5: Damon

**Thank you to everyone for reading and for the positive feedback, I really appreciate it. **

**Something might shock you, or maybe not. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Damon**

_ 5:45am September 10__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm happier now, more comfortable in my own skin. The first week of school went well and I'm actually looking forward to what this week will bring. I've made some great new friends that I could say have been my friends my whole life we are that close and it's only been a week. Caroline and Bonnie are amazing. They made me feel so welcome and invited me into their friendship group and have given me a shot at try outs this week to see if I will make the cheerleading squad. I hope I get in, I'll feel a little more part of their world instead of a hanger on. I know Caroline would clap me for saying that, however, at the moment that is how I feel, who wouldn't? I'm surrounded by cheerleaders and jocks._

_ Tyler, Luka and Stefan are amazing, they are becoming good friends. They are always making me laugh and also know how to have fun I love being around them all. _

_ Finally there's Damon, how should I start. When I first saw him I was instantly attracted to him, until he opened is mouth. I hated his arrogant and cocky attitude he acted as if he was better than everyone else, until the night at the Grill. I can't stop thinking about how when the other's had left he let his act go. He wasn't arrogant or he didn't pretend he was better than anyone, well only when we were playing pool but he was actually better than me. My perception of him changed. He was able to show me his real self, unless how he was acting around me was an act and that his real personality is arrogant and self centred. I don't think that's true I honestly believe that he is a caring and funny guy who only puts an act up when he's is school just so he can keep a stupid reputation. I am willing to get him to show his true side however long it takes. _

_I've only known him a week but I have these weird feelings when I'm with him that I can't explain or describe. I don't feel comfortable talking to anyone until I find out actually what these weird feelings are. I don't know how to go about it but I guess taking each day as it comes is a start._

_ Well I have school, need to get ready. Bye for now._

Elena closed her leather covered purple journal and put it inside the draw of her nightstand before going into the bathroom and getting ready for school. She seemed happier today and thought she'd just go with it.

Elena entered the kitchen to see her dad, Grayson, sitting at the table reading the paper and Jeremy sat beside him eating cereal. Miranda was stood reading a magazine with a coffee mug in her hand. A wide smile burst onto Elena's face as she walked in. "Good morning."

Miranda kissed her cheek. "Good morning, someone seems happy this morning." She smiled while handing her daughter a mug of coffee.

Elena drank her coffee, "Thank you, I needed that." Elena smiled and walked into the hallway to pick up her bag before walking back into the kitchen. "Hey Dad," she said as she hugged her father from behind as he sat on the chair reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, honey. Have a nice day I'll see you when you get home," he turned his head over his shoulder and kissed his daughter's cheek.

Jeremy stood up from his seat, put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you guys later, bye," he said as he went out the door and towards his sister's car.

Elena rolled her eyes at her brother and hugged both her parents before heading towards her car and to school.

"Elena" a bubbly and familiar voice came from behind her. Instantly she knew it was Caroline. Elena turned around to greet her new friend who greeted her with a squeezing hug. "Caroline," Elena stranded, "I can't breathe."

Caroline released Elena from her surprisingly strong grip. "Sorry, I just haven't seen you all weekend. Where have you been?" Caroline asked.

Elena giggled. "You rang me on Saturday and I had to visit my Aunt Jenna at her campus." She replied.

"It's still not the same as seeing you face-to-face," the girls began to walk down the hallway. "So..."

"So...?" Elena responded.

Caroline was silent for a few seconds before grinning. "So, what's up with you and Damon?" Caroline asked.

Elena turned to her with a shock facial expression, "What? There's nothing up with me and Damon, there is no me and Damon anyway." Elena replied shocked but with a little laugh.

Caroline arched her eyebrow. "So nothing happened when we left the Grill last Monday?" she asked.

Elena rolled her eyes. "No, nothing happened. We played pool and then we went our separate ways home."

"So what about the time you spent together at lunch all week and sitting next to him in class?" She asked still with an arched eyebrow.

Elena sighed. "Firstly, at lunch I was with all of you not just Damon and secondly, we were seated next to each other in Algebra 2 on my first day by Mr Hansen and we have to keep the same seats. So nothing is happening Caroline." Elena explained.

Caroline widened her eyes but her eyebrow dropped. "Okay, I believe you," she said unsurely and sarcastically.

Elena rolled her eyes as she walked with Caroline down the hallway to their History classroom.

It was finally Wednesday and school had ended for the day. Elena was quite nervous as she had to try out today. She had been practicing the routine Caroline had given her every day.

Elena changed into a pair of short shorts and tight tank top before heading to the field.

The cheerleaders all ran over to Elena when she met them just at the side of the football field. "We're so glad you are trying out Elena." Bonnie shrieked.

"Seeing as you're here first let's see what you've got." Caroline smiled. "Good luck."

"You'll kill it!" One of the other cheerleaders shouted from the bench.

Caroline pressed the play button for the music and Elena started the routine she had been practicing every day for a week.

Damon, Tyler, Stefan and Luka came out of the boy's locker room and saw Elena. Their jaws dropped at how amazing she was. All that was running through Damon's head was how natural and pure she looked dancing, she was beautiful.

"Elena got moves." Tyler said with his jaw on the floor.

"Yeah," Damon said just slightly above a whisper as he gazed at her body moving in rhythm with the music. He couldn't control the smile that was slowly starting to appear on the one side of his lips.

When Elena had finished the entire cheerleader's stood up clapping and cheering all of them surprised at how amazing she was. Caroline and Bonnie squealed. "Oh my god," Caroline shrieked. "You were amazing. You are on the squad. No question, you're amazing."

Elena smiled happily, "I was the captain at my old school that might have something to do with it." Elena shrugged innocently.

The three girls giggled as the rest of the squad joined them.

After football practice, Damon waited around to see Elena after her practice was over.

Ten minutes passed when Elena walked out of the girls' locker room and towards her car. Damon decided to come from around the corner so it didn't look like he had been waiting for her. "Elena!" he called and jogged up to her.

Elena smiled. "Hey, how are you still here? I thought you're practice ended half an hour ago." Elena asked.

Damon quickly had to make up an excuse on the spot. "I lost my keys but now I found them." He smirked and gestured to the keys in his hand.  
Elena laughed as his foolishness however she found it cute. "That was clever of you." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Damon smirked once again. "Someone's picking up my habits," he gave her a one sided smile and chuckled a little.

Elena looked around before making eye contact again with Damon. "I guess I am." Elena smirked back at him.

There was a short silence as they gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds, not awkwardly but beautifully. He finally broke the silence. "So, what are you doing now?" He asked quickly.

Elena was hit off guard by his question and hesitated a little before answering. "I, uh, I don't really know," she exclaimed.

Damon smiled. "Do you fancy doing something? Going for food maybe?" he asked a little nervous that he may be rejected by her.

Elena cleared her throat. "Well, I have to go home, to take back my car. Then maybe we could do something." She suggested.

"Okay then, I'll follow you back so you can take your car home and then we can go." He said as unlocked his car.

"Sounds like a plan." Elena stated while walking to her car hating herself for how lame she sounded saying that.

Damon smiled before he sat in his car and started his engine. A while later he followed Elena out of the parking lot to her house.

Elena sat in the passenger seat of Damon's car and suddenly recognised it from her first day at school. "This is an amazing car," she blurted out speaking her thoughts.

Damon smiled as he started the engine again. "Thank you, I like it too." He chuckled as Elena rolled her eyes. "So, where should we go?" Damon asked.

"I don't mind," Elena said. "I'm still a little new in town so I don't know many places."

Damon thought for a moment. "How about the Grill?" he asked. "Unless you want to go somewhere else," he offered.

Elena smiled. "The Grill's fine."

Damon drove out from Elena's drive way and towards the Mystic Grill. The car ride was mostly silent however it never felt awkward for either of them but more natural than anything else. Damon parked his car in the small parking lot at the side of the Grill. He quickly jumped out to run and open the door for Elena. "Miss Gilbert," he said in the best British accent he could.

Elena giggled. "Why thank you kind sir," she responded also attempting a British accent, which didn't turn out that well. Elena laughed at her own lameness. "Remind me never to become an actress." She said to Damon, who chuckled, as she stepped out of the car.

Damon turned to look at her, "I bet you would make an incredible actress." He let a small smile escape his mouth causing Elena to blush. He held out his arm for Elena to take it, "Miss?" Elena smiled and began to blush again as she took his arm and they both walked into the Grill.

They both looked around to see if any of their friends were inside. They realised that none of their friends were there and went over to a booth in the fair corner near the pool table.

Damon and Elena looked over the menu. A few moments later the waitress came over. "What can I get you?" she asked.

Damon put the menu on the table and spoke up. "I'll have the double cheese burger, extra fries and pickle, a coke and a side of onion rings. Thank you." He said while handing the waitress the menu after she wrote down his order.

"And what can I get you sweetheart?" The waitress asked.

Elena repeatedly peered over the menu. "I think I'll just have a salad." Elena said with a smile giving her the other menu.

The waitress was about to walk away when Damon spoke up, "Seriously, I come here to get you food and that's what you'll get. Excuse me, could you get what I ordered twice please." He asked.

"Of course," she smiled and walked towards to Grill's kitchen.

Elena frowned at Damon and he was confused. "What?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what...ordering me all of that food. I don't even like pickles." She stated.

Damon's jaw dropped in shock. "You don't like pickles," Damon held his hand to his chest and sighed dramatically. "You're crazy." He teased, "I'll eat them for you," he smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Damon gazed into Elena's eyes for a while as she did the same to him. They became oblivious to everyone around them and everything. They couldn't take their glance away.

"You know," Damon broke the silence, as usual. "I saw you try out today." He confessed forming a red colour to wash of Elena's face, she was blushing and that made Damon smile.

She never took away her gaze from his. "You did?" she asked.

Damon began to smirk. "I did... and if you want my opinion... I thought you were amazing."

Elena blushed slightly, "Thank you."

Damon saw her blush which made him smirk. "I just want to let you know that I think you'll look pretty damn hot in that cheerleading uniform."

Elena became flushed and started to uncontrollably blush, she couldn't understand what was happening. "I have to go, uh; I need to use the restroom." Elena said quickly walking towards the restroom before allowing Damon to respond.

Elena practically ran into the restroom. Her face was red and her whole body was flushed. She didn't know what to do. She leaned against the sink with her head in her hands.

Elena looked up when she heard a sudden click. Damon had looked the door. He slowly began to walk over to her, causing Elena's breaths to be more fierce and hysterically. Elena put her hand out to stop Damon walking any closer to her. "Stop, don't," she said as she turned away from him however continued to watch him through the reflection of the restroom mirror.

Damon stepped closer again so that the front of his body was touching her back. His chest was on her back and he could feel her vicious heartbeat. "Why not?" he asked seductively and slightly choked.

Elena didn't respond, she only turned around to face him peering deep into is open water, blue eyes. She was lost once again.

All at once she felt a heavy and powerful throb coming from her lips. Damon has locked his lips onto Elena's passionately and strongly. Elena was taken aback by the kiss but quickly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he head onto her waist. Damon rubbed his tongue across Elena's lower lip asking for permission to enter. Elena allowed it, she groaned into the kiss. Their tongues began to fight for dominance however it was a battle which Damon had won.

After a few long minutes they pulled apart to catch their breath. They gazed at each other's swollen-kissed lips. Elena removed her hands from his neck and he removed his hands from either side of her waist.

The two stood gazing deeply and passionately into each other's eyes. "I think we should go back to the table." Elena suggested, breaking their silence.

"Yeah, I guess we should," he replied not being able to look away from eyes big brown doe eyes.

**Well that may have come as a shock to some maybe not others. You might think I rushed it a little bit in terms of what happened however there is a reason why I am doing it and you will understand in future chapters.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless and I will be updating the next chapter soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepover

**Thank you to all who are reading, really appreciate it and I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Here's chapter 6.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Sleepover**

Elena walked in Biology to find Bonnie sitting at their usually desk along with fifteen other students in the classroom. "Hey Bonnie, I'm not late am I?" she asked.

Bonnie smiled. "No you're not late," Bonnie started then smirked, "and for the first time too." Bonnie teased and Elena rolled her eyes and giggled.

Elena didn't respond only stared down blankly at the desk in front of her. Bonnie furrowed her eyebrow, she knew something was wrong. "Hey Elena, what's wrong?" She asked sincerely.

Elena looked up from the desk and met Bonnie's eyes and sighed. "Nothing, everything's fine," she lied.

Bonnie widened her eyes as both of her eyebrows furrowed. "I can see straight through you Elena, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked again with a much more serious tone.

Elena sighed knowing she couldn't keep anything hidden from Bonnie; she couldn't lie to Caroline or Rebekah either. They had all become so close they seemed to know when something was wrong with the other. In some ways it had its disadvantages. It had been a few days since she the incident in the restroom of the Grill and a few days since she had seen Damon. Elena wanted to avoid him until she felt less awkward about the situation they put themselves in. Finally Elena replied to Bonnie. "Something happened with... with..." Elena trailed off not knowing how to put the words into a sentence.

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up, "Something happened with..." Bonnie repeated. "Did that something involve a certain Salvatore with the first name starting with the letter D?" She asked and Elena nodded. "That settles it," Bonnie beamed suddenly. "Girls night, you, me, Caroline and Rebekah, we'll slumber it and you can talk to us then. I'm not going to take no for an answer," she demanded with a mischievous smile.

Elena began to smile. "Sure," she replied remaining silent and in deep thought for the remainder of the Biology lesson.

The school day finally ended. Elena was walking towards her car so she could get home and get her things before going to Bonnie's house for a sleep over.

Elena slide her handbag down to her forearm and took out her car keys, as she placed her back on her shoulder she gazed up and noticed the person she had been trying to avoid standing next to his car beside her own.

Damon was peering at the ground until he sensed someone walking towards him, he thought it was Stefan but was shocked to see Elena. He then realised the car next to his was indeed Elena's car.

Damon cleared his throat and Elena glanced into his eyes before quickly moving them away and putting her bag on the passenger seat. "Hey," she greeted her voice slightly croaky.

Damon stood up from leaning on his car, his arms still remaining crossed and gazing at her. "Hey back," he replied. Elena didn't respond but he needed to talk to her. Before Elena was able to get inside her car Damon walked over to her. "I, uh, I need-" he was cut off by Elena.

"Don't Damon," Elena interrupted with a harsh tone in her voice.

Damon stepped closer to her, "Why?" He asked but Elena stared at the ground. "I know you hate me right now. Trust me I hate myself right now too."

"I don't-" Elena tried to say before Damon cut her off. Elena couldn't help but look up; she gazed at his lips for a few moments remembering how they felt on her own. Electricity ran through her body, goose bumps covering her flesh and tingling in her stomach and chest. She enjoyed the kiss and just wished she could kiss him again without a care.

Damon didn't want to say the words but he couldn't let himself feel that way about Elena when her feelings weren't mutual. Besides she had avoided him since then, it was obvious she didn't like him the way he liked her. "I know the kiss didn't mean anything to you and I just wanted to say it didn't to me either." He lied.

All of a sudden Elena felt sick, her stomach sank into a black hole and her heart attacked with pain. She prevented the tears that were trying to escape out of her eyes. Elena couldn't let Damon see how awful she was feeling.

Damon continued after a short silence. "It was a mistake on both our parts. I just hope we can be friends and what happened won't make anything too awkward for us to be friends."

Elena swallowed the thick non-existent lump which had formed in her throat through the shock, "Yeah," she croaked out. "Nothing will be awkward. It was only a kiss. I meaningless kiss." Elena spoke with a blunt tone.

The lack of emotion in Elena's voice caused a huge pounding pain to start drumming at Damon's chest. He struggled to form the right words but after a silence between both of them he managed to speak again. "Good, as long as we know where we both stand."

Elena was hurt and Damon didn't even know or care. "Exactly," Elena opened her car door. "Well I have to go. I guess I'll see you around," she said impassively.

Before Damon could respond Elena had already started her engine and drove out of the school parking lot. "I guess so," he whispered to himself.

Elena was sat in silence on the floor of Bonnie's bedroom. Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah were all talking and they had begun to notice how distant Elena was tonight. They slowly began to fade away from the conversation and all look at Elena with concerned eyes.

Caroline was the first to speak up, "Elena...?" She called however Elena didn't respond, she was too caught up in her thought that her mind blocked out all sound.

Bonnie moved beside Elena and placed her hand gently on her shoulder, "Elena?" All of a sudden Elena snapped back to reality, surprised to see all three girls staring at her seeming to be concerned. "What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

Elena cleared her throat, "Nothing, I'm fine, just thinking about the homework in English, still can't decide between a review or a speech." She lied however it's not like she could blurt her thoughts about Damon out. To start with what would they say; how they would react if they found out they had kissed in the restroom at the Grill while Damon offered to take her for food. She decided to keep everything a secret, well for now that is.

All three girls glared at Elena with wide questioning eyes. "Of course because you really go into deep silent though about _homework,_ don't you?" Rebekah commented sarcastically with still a hint of sincerity in her voice.

"You can talk to us Elena, we wouldn't judge you." Bonnie assured her. "Well Caroline might," she added, "but Rebekah and I won't."

Caroline's face was in shock. "Hey! I won't judge Elena, well not out loud anyway. Actually that depends on what you say..." Caroline trailed off when Bonnie and Rebekah turned to face her with wide glaring eyes. "Okay, I won't judge whatever it is. I swear. Just talk to us, we're your friends." Caroline added with a sweet smile.

"You can trust us." Bonnie added.

Elena glanced at the floor, not making eye contact with either of the three other girls watching her ready to take in what she was about to say. Elena sighed. "Well...It's hard to, uh, I..." she began to trail off.

Caroline moved closer to Elena sitting almost directly in front of her. "Is it something to do with a guy?" she asked as if she could read Elena's mind. Elena nodded sheepishly still glancing at Bonnie's wooden floor. "I knew it," Caroline beamed. "It's something to do with Damon Salvatore isn't it?" Caroline asked already knowing the answer.

Elena was surprised at Caroline, how could she get that right. This situation was obviously an area of her expertise. As Elena finally took her eyes off from the wooden, laminated flooring she saw Bonnie and Rebekah with looking at her with wide eyes, seeming shocked and curious, and Caroline had a grin plastered across her face. She knew she was right. "Yes, it's to do with Damon Salvatore," Elena let out, sighing, not realising she had been holding her breath since Caroline had mentioned his name.

All three girls giggled and scooted closer to Elena sitting on their legs with their hands on their knees leaning forward. "What happened with you and Damon? Are you together?" Rebekah asked.

"No," Elena responded a little quickly.

"What happened then?" Bonnie asked. "How bad could it be?" she added.

_Pretty bad considering after a few days of avoiding each other he told me the kiss was a mistake and meant nothing to him. _Elena thought. "It's nothing bad," she paused before explaining what happened. "After I tried out for the team last week, I was walking back to my car and I saw Damon there. We talked and then he asks me if I wanted to go the Grill to get food and just hang out." The three girls leaned closer all with massive grins on their faces. Elena continued. "Anyway, we ordered food and were talking. He then said that he saw me trying out and said I was amazing, which made me blush. Then he goes on saying that I'll look hot in the uniform and I couldn't take it. I became flushed and very warm so I told him I needed to go to the restroom. I was in there alone for a few minutes when I heard the door suddenly lock, Damon had followed me in there. I couldn't take it he was so attractive and the scent of his cologne with intoxicating and the way he spoke." Elena paused for breath and noticed how intrigued the three girls were and carried on. "So I told him to stop, I didn't want him there when he did that to me. Then he said 'why not?' in this seductive voice. I felt like I couldn't breathe and before I knew it he was kissing me."

All three of the girls' jaws dropped to the floor, there was silence in the room for a few moments before all three of them squealed in unison. "Oh. My. God," Rebekah let out.

"I knew there was something. You too should just get together." Caroline blurted out.

"We can't," Elena responded quietly.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked.

"After that steamy and passionate kiss why wouldn't you and anyway you two would look so cute together. Even if Damon can be a bit of a big bad-ass." Caroline stated.

Elena sighed and looked at the ground again. "Because today he told me, after I tried avoiding him for a few days so the awkwardness would go, he told me it was a mistake and didn't mean anything. Then he said that we should be friends and he wouldn't want anything to be awkward."

Caroline groaned. "I could kill Damon."

"He can be such a jerk," Rebekah added.

Bonnie put her arm around my shoulder trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, you don't need him. Even if you do like him, I'm sure you'll get over it. There are plenty of other good looking guys in our grade who actually _aren't _cocky, bad-ass jerks." Bonnie spoke trying her best to reassure Elena that everything would be okay. However for some reason, Elena didn't feel as if it was as easy as Bonnie was saying it would be.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Damon was a little bit of a jerk to Elena in this chapter but it's only because he doesn't think she feels the same way.**

**Just to let you know there's a slight time jump from in the next chapter. **

**Chapter 7 will be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Confession

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. **

**Just to let you know this chapter is a two week jump, Elena's diary entry tells some of the things that have happened (not in detail). There's also a surprise confession from someone in this chapter...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Confession**

_Two Weeks Later!_

_ 10:33pm September 28__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Things are changing, their looking up. Cheerleading is amazing and I have some amazing new friends. I'm so thankful that I've managed to settle in. Moving hasn't be all bad, actually I think Mystic Falls is beginning to grow on me. Jeremy seems happy now too, he's definitely talking more and I'm grateful to his new friend Anna that things are going well for him. If he had never met Anna in the library I think he would still be feeling down and depressed and it saddened my greatly to see my brother in that way. _

_ I know recently, in every entry, I have been mentioning Damon. I can't help it, there's just some things I need to get off my chest and thoughts which unless I write them down I will end up denying I even thought. Thoughts that might just consume me if I don't let them out somewhere. We're friends now, after a few days of awkwardness after our conversation in the school parking lot about the kiss; we have finally become 'good' friends. We regularly go to the Grill with Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah, Stefan, Tyler and Luka however we haven't been out anywhere alone since the night we kissed. We talk alone in school but outside school we've never really been along together. Not that I wouldn't, if he asked me to hang out after school (as friends of course) then I wouldn't say no. _

_ Caroline and Bonnie are adamant that I still have feelings for Damon. It's only because of the flirty banter, which is just part of Damon's humour and personality, I'm no one special. I can tell things are becoming less awkward for Damon because his flirty banter towards me has returned. The thing is I don't know if I have feelings for Damon but even if I did, I would never say anything because I know he wouldn't feel mutual. The feelings on his part wouldn't be returned. He was the one who said the kiss was a mistake so I'm pretty sure that's him saying he doesn't think of me in that way and only wants us to be friends._

_ Halloween is only a month away and I am positive Caroline is already planning ideas for a themed party/dance at school... either that or Tyler Lockwood will be throwing a ridiculously insane party at his ridiculously insane and huge house... Sorry I mean mansion._

_His father is the mayor so I wouldn't expect anything less really. They own a lot of land in Mystic Falls so huge, insane parties being thrown by Tyler would be expected by almost everyone._

_ We are also having a car wash this week which should be fun. Caroline is making sure all of the cheerleaders and football team are helping out to raise money, even though I'm sure the guys aren't really keen on the idea. That'll all change when Caroline informs them of the car wash theme, 'Sexy Suds' and how she is insisting all of the girls wear bikinis I'm sure their interest will slightly peek._

_ It's time for school now! Bye for now!_

Elena read over her entry before placing her journal back inside the drawer of her nightstand. She walked over to her wardrobe to pull out her cheerleading uniform and laying it neatly on the bed. She stepped into the bathroom and brush once more through her freshly straightened, long chocolate brown hair. Elena smiled to herself before changing into her cheerleading uniform.

Elena walked through the main doors of the school and into the hallway, along with Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah who were all wearing the matching red and white cheerleading uniform.

"Did you say you're older brothers are coming over from England?" Caroline asked Rebekah curiously.

"Yeah, all three of them, they began to get fed up of my father and his new _'thing'_" Rebekah said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm guessing you aren't a fan of her then?" Bonnie spoke up.

Rebekah huffed in frustration just at the pure thought of her father's new girlfriend, or _thing. _"That would be an understatement."

"So will your brother's be moving here and living with you and your mother or just a visit." Caroline asked again with the same amount of curiosity.

"They'll be moving over here to live with us," she answered. "Elijah has already transferred his job over here," Rebekah added.

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "And Elijah is your eldest brother?" she asked.

Bonnie and Elena both rolled their eyes and grinned at Caroline's interrogation to Rebekah but she answered nonetheless. "Yes, Elijah is the eldest he's 24, then there's Klaus who is a year older than us and then there's Kol who is in the year below," Rebekah turned to Elena. "He will be in the same year as Jeremy," she stated and Elena smiled. _Maybe Jeremy and Kol will be friends,_ Elena thought to herself.

Elena glanced down at her watch and noticed it was almost time for first period. "Hey girls I'll see you later, I need to get my book out of my locker before class." Elena stated before disappearing down the hallway towards her locker.

She took her book out of her locker and spun around quickly only to bump into a firm chest of someone standing directly behind her. She slowly looked up and saw none other than Damon Salvatore.

He has a smirk on one side of his mouth and narrowed his eyes flirtatiously, spending a tingling chill down Elena's spine. _No Elena, you don't feel that way about him_ she said to herself.

They stared at each other for a moment before Damon broke their silence. "Morning," he said, still with a smirk putting at one side of his mouth.

Elena cleared her throat, "Morning Damon." She closed her locker and began to walk down the hall towards the history classroom with Damon walking next to her. "So has Caroline told you about the car wash this Saturday?" she asked knowing he already knew but wanted to make conversation.

"Yeah, yeah she told me and the guys about it. I don't know why she's getting us involved in this thing." He stated placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Elena laughed through her breath. "Come on, it's fun and I'm actually surprised you and the guys aren't very keen considering what the theme is..." she began.

Damon looked at her. "What theme?" he asked.

"Caroline chose 'Sexy Suds' the girls all have to wear bikinis and well the guys just have to look sexy." Elena informed feeling her cheeks begin to redden but was able to control herself from blushing in front of Damon.

Damon's smirk grew on his face. "Oh well now I'm definitely more interested. Girls in bikinis, how could I not show up now." He spoke flirtatiously and winked.

Elena rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're unbelievable."

Damon placed one arm over Elena's shoulder and whispered in her ear. When his breath hit her ear she felt a spark of electricity run up and down her body. "I know, and I bet you'll be the sexiest there." He took his arm away from her shoulder, winked and walked away.

He didn't know why just by touching her affected him. _Why did I have to touch her? _He asked himself as he was walking away. He still had feelings for her but knew she didn't feel the same. He never regretted kissing her but knew that to make things right between them had to pretend it meant nothing to him, like it meant nothing to her. He didn't want any awkwardness between them so he carried on with flirty banter and teasing like he did with all of the other girls. He knew nothing could ever happen between them so he put the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Elena walked into the cafeteria with a tray in her hand and noticing Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah, Tyler and Stefan sitting at the usual table. She walked over to the table and sat down on the end seat by Bonnie. "Hey," she said as she sat down.

"Hey Elena," Stefan said with a smile before continuing to eat his lunch while holding Rebekah's hand.

"Where on earth is everyone?" Caroline asked sounding a little frustrated and stressed.

Tyler held her hand to try and stop her stressing out however it didn't seem to be working. "Damon and Luka are on their way from Mr Saltzman's class, he needed to talk to them. Jason, Alex, Chad, Michael and Zach are just grabbing their lunch. Calm down Car, everything will go to plan." Tyler assured her.

"The car wash is going to be amazing, Caroline. We've worked hard on making it a success and that is exactly what it will be." Bonnie also assured Caroline.

Caroline began to calm down a little bit. "I know but you know how I can get. I can't help but panic sometimes. All I want is for everything to go to plan."

"And it will." Elena stated.

The cheerleading squad were practicing their routine on the side of the football field while the football team were practicing. Elena couldn't help but gaze at Damon as he played. The way he moved his body, dodging the opposition players, while running with the ball down the field. A wide smile appeared on her face when she saw him score and the other boys run up to him throwing him playfully to the ground, all laughing. Seeing them all laughing and having fun made her smile even more.

Caroline allowed the girls to take a little break. Bonnie was walking back to her car when she heard her name, along with Elena's and Caroline's coming from the boys locker room. She couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about so she decided to hide by the door and listen in.

Damon, Tyler and Stefan were the only ones in the locker room, the rest of the team were sitting on the bench for their break.

"Yeah I know, I think Bonnie likes him as much as he likes her." Stefan said.

"Who can blame him, Bonnie's great and very pretty, and he's a lucky guy." Tyler stated which made Bonnie smile a little. "Now Damon, what's up with you?" he asked while turning in the direction of Damon.

Damon took a sip from his water bottle. "Nothing, I'm fine," he said before finishing off his drink.

Stefan and Tyler both raised their eyebrows. "Sure," Stefan said. "We totally believe that." His words covered in sarcasm as he spoke.

"There's nothing wrong." Damon snapped.

"So the way you've been acting recently, you're odd behaviour, it doesn't have anything to do with a certain girl." Tyler said while tapping Damon's shoulder with his hand.

Damon was silent while he thought about what his friends were saying. All of a sudden he wiped around to directly face both of his friends. "What?" He snapped. "What do you want to hear? Do you want to hear me say how I still have feelings for Elena? How I think she's gorgeous? How she always looks hot no matter what she wears? How I find myself being lost when I look in her eyes? How I feel things that I've never felt before with anyone? How I want to forget about my player, arrogant rep just so I could be with her? How she is the only girl I've ever wanted a serious relationship with? How I could never actually tell her the way I feel because she doesn't feel the same? And how I regret telling her the kiss was a mistake and I actually thought it was the best kiss I have ever had? Is that what you really want to hear?" He snapped.

Bonnie's face transformed from curiosity to shock. Had she heard Damon correctly? Of course she had. She wanted to tell Elena however she knew that wasn't a good idea at the moment. So she decided to head back to the field where the other girls were and remain oblivious to everything she had heard, for the time being.

The boys were shocked for a moment before Stefan stepped towards him and placed his hand on Damon's shoulder. "It's okay to feel that way Damon. We understand if you don't want to say anything you Elena right now."

Damon moved away from his step-brothers hand and walked towards the door. "I don't think I can ever tell her," he paused and took a deep breath. "I don't want either of you talking to anyone about this, I don't want you to _tell_ anyone and I _definitely _don't want either of you telling Elena. Understand?" He said with authority behind his words. Damon's reputation was back up and he wanted to forget his confession to Tyler and Stefan about how he felt about Elena.

Tyler and Stefan nodded in unison before Damon disappeared out of the door with the boys following him moments later.

Both practices were over and all of the girls were getting in their cars and leaving. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena remained standing in the parking lot.

"I guess I should be going home, I have too much homework to do." Elena explained.

"Oh right then," Caroline replied. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow," she added.

"Yeah, I'll see you both tomorrow." Elena said before waving goodbye and driving out of the parking lot in the direction of her house, leaving Caroline and Bonnie standing in the parking lot.

There was silence for a moment before Bonnie turned to face Caroline. "I need to talk to you," she stated directly.

Caroline raised both of her eyebrows with a questioning look on her face. "What is it?" she asked.

"Something I heard earlier when we were on a break."

Caroline's interest grew. "Spill Bonnie," she demanded.

Bonnie thought for a moment whether she should be telling Caroline what she had heard or not. She decided in the end to tell her everything. "Okay, but you have to promise that you won't tell another soul or I swear Caroline I will kill you because I'm not actually suppose to know." Caroline made a cross on her chest, over her heart, with her index finger. Bonnie continued. "Well when I went to my car earlier I overheard Damon, Tyler and Stefan talking in the locker room. They were talking about a few different things to do with their game but then they started to question Damon-"

"About what?" Caroline interrupted.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Caroline and continued. "Well they were asking him about Elena and then he let out a massive confession about how he really feels about her. Anyway long story short Damon still has feelings for Elena and how he regrets telling her that the kiss was a mistake because he didn't think it was a mistake at all." Bonnie finished and Caroline's jaw dropped to the floor.

After a minute or two Caroline squealed. "Oh my God, I knew there was something. I wonder if Elena still has feelings for him," she wondered.

"I don't know," Bonnie stated, "but it's only been roughly two weeks since she told us about the kiss. She couldn't have got over it as quickly as that. She either did get over it that fast or is very good at hiding her true feelings."

Caroline thought for a moment before she had a light bulb moment. "Oh my God Bonnie, I have a brilliant idea."

**Oooo...so now Damon's secret is said out loud. He's confessed to his friends but a sneaky Bonnie overheard and told Caroline. I wonder what their plan will be...any ideas? **

**Chapter 8 will be up soon (probably tomorrow)... and also it will be a little shorter than the previous ones but only because I didn't want to needlessly drag it out and end up talking about stupid things. **

**I hope you're enjoying. Please keep reviewing I love having feedback! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Planning

**Well here's chapter 8. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far because I'm really enjoying writing it. This chapter is shorter than the others are because I didn't want to end up going on and the story not making sense.**

**Thank you for all of the views and reviews, I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Planning**

Caroline and Bonnie were sat in the library, during their free period, waiting for Elena. When Bonnie told Caroline about Damon's confession and how he still has feelings for Elena Caroline thought up an amazing plan. They just needed to know how Elena felt about Damon before they could put the plan in motion.

Elena entered the school library and headed straight towards Caroline and Bonnie who were sat at in a secluded area at the far end of the library. "Hey," she said while sitting down. "You wanted to talk about the car wash?" Elena asked switching glances between Bonnie and Caroline.

"Yeah," Caroline said with a growing grin peeling off her lips. "I wanted to make sure you knew the dress code," she stated.

Elena nodded. "Yep, has to be a two piece, can wear shorts..." she trailed off as Caroline nodded still smiling.

"Is that all?" Elena asked.

"Well," Bonnie said beginning to grin, matching Caroline. "We actually wanted to have some quiet girl talk. We don't seem to have much since all you've been doing is planning for this car wash." Bonnie explained and Elena nodded in agreement.

Caroline placed both her elbows of the table and leaned her head on her hands. "So, what's new?" she directed the question more to Elena than Bonnie.

Elena's eyebrows rose slightly. "Uh, nothing really," she stated with a look of slight confusion on her face. "How about you?" she asked in return.

"Tyler and I went on a date, which you know. He's planning on taking me out again Saturday after the car wash." Caroline informed.

"Luka's taking me to see that new movie out Saturday night." Bonnie added.

Elena smiled. "Sounds fun, hope you have a good time."

Caroline and Bonnie gave each other a quick glance and they both leaned forward on the table in unison as if they spoke with their minds. "Haven't you thought about getting a date for Saturday?" Caroline asked.

Elena glanced at both girls with a full cloud of confusion shadowing her face. "Uh, no, why?" she questioned.

"Just wondering," she replied.

"So isn't there anyone who you may possibly find a little attractive?" Bonnie asked curiously with a grin threatening to take over her face.

Elena thought to herself a moment, _Damon. _"Haven't really thought about it," Elena declared however Caroline and Bonnie both knew she was keeping _something _back.

"Come on," Caroline insisted. "We're your friends, you can talk to us and tell us anything."

Elena thought for a moment. _Maybe telling them wouldn't be a bad idea. Wait, why do they care if I like someone anything? _"Well," Elena began and Caroline and Bonnie leaned on the table even more moving closer towards Elena. "No there isn't anyone that comes to mind." She added and with that both girls leaned back in defeat. They were going to get the information out of Elena one way or another; they needed to think up a new strategy.

It was lunch; the morning went by faster than usual. Elena walked into the cafeteria and noticed none of the other girls were in the cafeteria yet. She glanced over to their usual table and she was a little surprised to see Damon there sitting alone. She began to walk over to the table knowing the girls would be there soon.

"Decided to sit alone today, have you?" Elena teased as she sat down directly opposite Damon.

He looked up at her and smiled which soon turned into his trademark smirk. "You caught me." He said sarcastically raising his hands in mock defeat as Elena laughed slightly.

She looked towards the cafeteria door to see if any of the other girls _or _guys were coming yet. "Where is everyone?" Elena asked.

Damon shrugged. "Beats me," he began to smirk again. "So, decided what bikini you're going to be wearing Saturday," he winked.

Elena rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. "Yes as a matter f fact I have." She answered looking down at her tray as she began to eat her salad.

Damon leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes seductively which always seemed to make Elena swoon the site. He leaned closer on the table gesturing for Elena to move forward. With their faces only inches apart they couldn't help but gaze for a short moment into each other's eyes. Damon broke the gaze and leaned closer to Elena's eye, whispering to her. "Any chance of a private show?" he asked before pulling away with a smirk pulling up one side of his mouth and leaning back in his chair once more.

Elena looked down at her food once more as she could feel her cheeks begin to redden and blush when Damon's warm breath hit her ear. "No chance of that," she said still looking down.

He stuck out his bottom lip into a mockery pout, "Oh, I thought I was special," he said with a fake pouting tone to his voice.

Elena glanced up at Damon as her cheeks returned to normal, "Aw Damon, you're special to me. You're just as special to me as this chair." She said with a sarcastic tone.

Damon chuckled. "Maybe me a little more, considering you and I actually have a conversation whereas that chair is just something for you to sit on." He smirked.

Elena raised a single eyebrow towards him. "And even we are more intimate," she said while wriggling slightly on the chair.

Damon couldn't help but laugh at her action and she began to laugh with him. _God, I love the sound of her laugh, _he thought to himself however he knew they could be nothing more than just friends.

Elena watched Damon as he laughed with her, she liked seeing him laugh it was a side of Damon not maybe people saw. _Why does he have to be so hot?_ Elena thought to herself. She knew nothing could ever happen, he didn't like her that way and she didn't want him to find out the way she felt. She didn't want to be rejected by him. She saw he noticed her gazing so she quickly looked away.

He smirked at how nervously she seemed to be around him. He didn't understand why but it was probably because of his flirty personality. _There is no way Elena has feelings for me, _he thought. "So..."

Elena looked up at Damon again making eye contact. "So?"

"How's cheerleading going for you?" He knew he sounded lame but he wanted to at least try and have a civil conversation with Elena.

She didn't seem to think he was lame as she smiled and responded, "Great thanks. We're practicing out routine for the National State Cheerleading competition," she explained.

Damon relaxed back in his chair flashing his trademark smile, not smirk, but a real smile. "Great. I've seen parts of the routine, you're all awesome." He responded not wanted to single out Elena as being the best in the group. He didn't want to give her any ideas about him liking her.

Elena smiled. "We're okay, we need to get better. We all want to win and our routine has to be perfect. So how about you, how's preparation for the game?" she asked.

"Good, state championship is in December and we need to be perfect if we're going to win."

"I'm sure you will be," Elena smiled, "and with an _amazing_ cheerleading squad to cheer you on along the way," she said with a teasing smile. They both laughed again, they were getting on well. No awkwardness, no awkward mention of the kiss. Everything was fine and neither of them wanted to ruin it. They didn't want to lose whatever friendship they were starting to have.

After a few minutes Caroline and Bonnie were walking into the cafeteria with Tyler, Stefan, Luka, Rebekah and the rest of the football and cheerleading team. Caroline and Bonnie had huge grins across their faces. They had just observed Damon and Elena's entire conversation. Even though they couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, their eyes said enough and Caroline and Bonnie's plan was in motion.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 9 will be up either later today or tomorrow. **

**I appreciate any comments/reviews. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Car Wash

**Thank you all for continuing to read the story and I really hope you're enjoying it. **

**Here's chapter 9 I hope you enjoy it, it's the longest chapter yet and does contain Delena so hope you like it!**

**Chapter 9: Car Wash**

Elena took a final glance at herself in her full length mirror. She was wearing very short denim short, showing off her mile long, olive toned legs. On top she had a cute red bikini and a see through lace crop top over the top of her bikini. Her perfect, slender figure was still visible through the lace top.

The door bell rang, she heard her mom answer it and allowed Caroline and Bonnie to wait inside. "Elena!" she called. "Caroline and Bonnie are here!" She let her wavy, chocolate brown hair fall over her shoulders and she ran downstairs to greet her friends.

"Yes, Mrs Gilbert. The car wash starts at 12:30 but we needed to be there to make sure everything is ready." Caroline said obviously answering a question Miranda asked.

"Well I hope you have fun and please call me Miranda, you're making me feel old." Miranda laughed and both girls giggled.

"Ready?" Elena asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Caroline's blonde hair was curled and too ends pulled back. She wore a pink and white polka dot bikini top with light blue denim short, shorts and a mini cream cardigan over her shoulders. Bonnie wore a plain white sleeveless, cotton shirt with a pair of short black shorts. Underneath she had a small black bikini top on. They all looked fantastic.

"Oh my God, Elena you look amazing." Caroline squealed and she smiled with a little giggle.

"Oh, let me look at you," Miranda stated as all three girls stood in a line in front of her. "Beautiful, you'll be turning some heads." Caroline and Bonnie giggled and Elena glared at her mom feeling a little embarrassed. "You have great weather for it anyway girls. It's warm out considering it's the beginning of October."

"We're just hoping it won't dramatically change." Bonnie said.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed." Miranda affirmed.

With that Elena, Bonnie and Caroline said goodbye and walked towards the school where the car wash was being held.

They walked into the parking lot to see Rebekah standing talking to the other cheerleaders. The three walked over to them. "The guys aren't here yet?" Bonnie asked.

"Stefan and Alex are," Rebekah notified, "their inside, don't ask what they're doing I have no idea," she added.

"Great, that leaves Tyler, Luka, Damon, Chad, Michael, Jason and Zach, they better be here." Caroline spoke sounding a little frustrated even before the event has began. "Okay, Tiki, Jess and Aimee come with me. Rebekah make sure we have enough towels, sponges, rags and...Well you know what we need. Also could you ask Stefan and Alex to check the water?" Caroline asserted and Rebekah walked inside the school. Then finally Caroline turned towards Elena and Bonnie. "You two, will you check the cash box and make sure we have enough forms and receipts for people to fill in." Caroline asserted and walked away with Tiki, Jess and Aimee.

"Yes sir." Elena and Bonnie said in unison and began to giggle before heading towards the school to follow Caroline's demands.

A couple of hours later the car had started. All of the guys had arrived an hour ago and were washing the cars along with the cheerleaders. A few of them were playing with the water and splashing each other.

Elena was sat minding the money already given and having people to play and fill out the form. One man finished filling out a form, Elena smiled and handed him his receipt. "You would like you can come and pick your car up in an hour or you can wait over at the refreshment area." She smiled and the man smiled bag at her leaving his keys.

Damon was washing the bonnet of a black Volkswagen. He couldn't help but watch Elena's every movement. She was so gorgeous in her short, shorts, red bikini and lace crop top; there was no denying he was totally attracted to her at that moment. He was soon knocked back to reality by a wet sponge hitting the side of his face. He turned his head abruptly to see Stefan chuckling. "You do realise you're ogling right?" he stated fully aware of who Damon was watching.

He threw the sponge back at his step-brother, "No I am observing actually," he corrected.

Stefan held is soapy hands up in mock defence. "Okay then, whatever you say." He said before chuckling.

Damon carried on watching her as he cleaned the car. _Why does she have to look so hot? _He asked himself as Stefan began to laugh again. "Go an talk to her, it's better than just staring at her from afar and looking like a creep," Stefan chuckled.

Damon stopped cleaning the car. "Fine," he said not looking at his brother and throwing the sponge hitting Stefan's face. He slowly made his way over to where Elena was sitting.

Elena smiled at another customer. "Thank you." She placed the five dollars in the cash box and looked up to see beautiful blue eyes gazing down at her. "Hey," she spoke a little quieter than she wanted.

Damon smirked. "Hey gorgeous," he stated as he winked at her causing her cheeks to redden a little. This caused a smile to appear on his lips.

Elena evened out the money on the table and placed it in the cash box and locked it with the small key as Damon continued to watch her. She eventually looked up at him, "Did you want something?" She asked.

Damon cleared his throat. "Uh, not really, I just got tired of cleaning and saw you were by yourself so I came to keep you company." He said with a one sided smirk pulling the right side of his mouth.

"Oh how kind of you," Elena spoke with a little sarcasm and smiled. "Well now that you're here you can watch the money while I go and find Caroline. We need some more of these shimmy things." Elena gestured to a yellow rag on the table.

Damon nodded and sat down in the spare seat as Elena stood up, "I'll be right back," she declared and started to walk away but turned around again. "I won't leave you too long by yourself." She said with a slight smirk that caused Damon to smile again. He admired her as she walked away from him and into the school.

While Elena was walking through the hallway Caroline turned to corner from a connecting hallway. "Hey," Elena said as she started walking towards her.

Caroline had a worried look on her face, "Hey Elena," the worried look came through in her voice as she spoke.

"What's wrong?" she asked concernedly.

"I can't seem to find Tyler anywhere, have you seen him?" Caroline asked.

Elena shook her head, "No sorry I haven't," she was beginning to worry herself. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere, probably just taking a break," Elena reassured her.

Caroline looked around and then back to Elena, "Yeah you're probably right." A worried look seemed to turn to a smile in an instant. "So, everything okay with you?" she asked.

Elena was concerned at how quickly her mood changed however she didn't question it. "Oh, everything's going great. All going to plan," she assured.

"Great," Caroline beamed.

"I just came to get some more of them shimmy rag things, I don't know what they're called." Elena shrugged.

Caroline smiled and giggled. "Ha me neither. I put a box of the in the English room, take as many as you need."

"Thanks," Elena walked towards the English room and Caroline went back outside to the car wash.

Elena was walking towards the door of the English room, she opened it and shock attacked her face. Jeremy and Anna were looked in a passionate kiss, Anna sitting on the desk and Jeremy standing in front of her, they pulled apart as soon as they heard somewhere there.

"Elena," Jeremy said embarrassed that his sister had just walked in the room and a shocked expression matching the one on her face.

Elena managed to function properly again, Jeremy had said they were just friends so this came as a bit of a shock. "I, uh, I, uh... I was looking for the...the shimmy rags for the cars." She explained.

Jeremy was still a little embarrassed. "Yeah over there," he gesture towards a cardboard box on one of the desks. Anna slipped down from the desk even more embarrassed than Jeremy.

Elena picked up two packets of the rags and turned to face both Jeremy and Anna directly. "What I don't understand is you told me, mom and dad that you two were just friends...Why didn't you just tell us you were dating?" she asked curiously.

Jeremy and Anna both glanced at each other before looking at Elena again. "Well we only now found out ourselves," Jeremy explained looking back at Anna who was smiling up at him. He put his arm around her shoulder protectively.

Elena began to smile widely. "Well I'm happy for you, both of you," she began to leave the room but turned around to look at them again. "Remember you're welcome over anytime Anna. I'm not sure if Jeremy has got to that part so in case he hasn't this is your invitation." Elena smiled at both of them before leaving the room with the two packs of yellow rags.

Jeremy and Anna stared at the door Elena has just walked out of and after a moment they turned to look at each other. Jeremy smiled down at her as she smiles up at him. He kissed her cheek and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Elena was walking back to the table and to her surprise Damon was actually still sitting where she had left him. He smiled when he saw her returning.

She put the rags down on the table and sat back in her seat next to Damon. "I didn't expect you to still be here, I thought you would have gone," she said while opening the plastic of one of the packets of rags.

He leaned back in his seat, "You asked me to watch the money so I did. I couldn't exactly leave it unattended, could I?"

Elena turned to look at him. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Thank you for that by the way," she smiled and looked down at the forms on the table.

"No problem," Damon said smirking, watching her read over the forms and receipts. "Hey I was wondering..." the sound of his voice after a short silence made Elena look up at him. "...since Tyler and Caroline are going on their _date _tonight and so are Luka and Bonnie, how would you like to come to the Grill tonight?" he asked.

Elena was a little thrown aback by his offer and grew confused at why he would even want to hang out outside school again after the incident that happened last time. "I don't know," she said in a slight unsure tone.

"Oh come on," he insisted. "It'll be you, Rebekah, Stefan and me. What do you say?" he asks again opening his eyes wide trying to pull off the puppy dog eyes. However it seemed to be working.

Elena rolled her eyes at his foolishness and smiled, she liked the idea of it not just being her and Damon alone, it was a group thing. _I hope he doesn't think it's a double date, _she thought. "Sure why not? I'll be home alone bored otherwise."

Damon smiled. "Great, just a group of friends hanging out," he stated slightly assuring. _I don't want her to think it's a double date, _he thought, _I don't want to scare her away from our friendship. _

"What time?" Elena asked.

Damon thought for a moment. "Uh, not sure yet, let me just ask Stefan." Damon was about to stand up when Elena grabbed his arm stopping him. "I'll tell you what, if I just give you my number then you can text me the time," she took her phone out of her pocket.

Damon nodded and smile, sitting back down and he putted his phone from out of his back pocket. He pressed 'add new contact' and handed me his phone so Elena was able to type in her number.

She handed him back his phone. "Now make sure you text the time at least twenty minutes before hand so I can get ready," she requested.

"Sure thing," Damon noted.

Elena was sitting up on her bed reading 'Sense and Sensibility' by Jane Austen. Jane Austen was one of her favourite authors she could re-read all of her books over and over again.

All of a sudden a buzz of vibration came from her phone on her nightstand. She was so engrossed in her book that the sound of her phone made her bounce up. She placed her bookmark inside on the page and settled the book or the nightstand.

A red light flashed indicating a new message.

_Hey, meet us at the Grill in 30 minutes._

_-D_

Elena smiled at the text and saved the number under Damon. Quickly she changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and red blouse with her cream leather jacket and headed towards the Grill.

Damon, Stefan and Rebekah were pulling into the small parking lot as Elena was walking to the door of the Grill.

Rebekah jumped out of the back seat of the car and walked over to Elena and hugged her friendly. "Elena, glad you made it," she realised her.

"Yep, I made it," she said smiling. Rebekah linked her arm with Elena's and both girls walked into the Grill followed by Damon and Stefan.

They walked towards a booth at the far end of the Grill; Stefan sat next to Rebekah and Damon next to Elena. Damon leaned towards Elena's ear. "Glad you decided to come," he whisper and Elena looked at him and smiled.

Stefan handed out the menus from the stand. "Should we eat?" he asked and they all opened the menus.

Moments later a skinny, red headed waitress with too much eye make-up walked over to their table. "Ready to order?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so," Damon closed his menu. "Ladies first he said looking between Rebekah and Elena.

Rebekah spoke up. "Well, I'll have the chicken salad and a side of onion rings."

The waitress nodded and wrote down Rebekah's order. "Would you like a regular or large side?" she asked.

"Regular please," Rebekah said placing her menu back in the stand.

Damon, Stefan and Rebekah all turned to look at Elena who was still reading from her menu. She looked up, "Oh, uh, could you come back to me, I'm still deciding," Elena smiled and carried on reading over the menu.

"Well then I'll have the chicken curry with a side of garlic bread." Stefan spoke up and Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Don't expect a kiss from me tonight then," she said with a little smile and Stefan chuckled putting his arm over her shoulder.

Damon looked up at the waitress as she turned her attention to him. "Uh, I'll just have the cheeseburger and fries." He leaned over Elena to place his menu in the stand.

The waitress wrote on her pad. "Do you want pickles?" she asked.

Damon rubbed both hands together. "Oh yes," he answered with a little one sided smirk.

Finally the waitress turned back to Elena and Elena looked up at her closing her menu. "I think I'll just have the same. Cheeseburger and fries," she placed her menu in the stand while the waitress wrote down her order. "Oh but minus the pickles," she added.

The waitress looked up and smiled at all of them, "Got it, the food won't be long, you can get drinks at the bar if you wish," she informed. "Have a lovely evening," the waitress added before walking towards the doors of the kitchen.

"Stef, want a quick game?" Damon asked gesturing his head towards the pool table.

"Yeah sure," he stood up. "You don't mind do you?" Stefan turned and asked Rebekah.

"Course not, get out of here," she joked. "Elena and I can have some girl talk." She smiled at Stefan and turned to smile at Elena.

Elena and Rebekah watched both boys walk towards the pool table. When Rebekah was sure they were involved in a game she turned to look at Elena who turned to her at the same time. "So, how are you doing Elena? Didn't really get a chance to talk to you at the car wash, Caroline had me doing, God knows what she had me doing," she laughed.

Elena nodded and laughed. "Yeah I'm good. Caroline can be a little full on at times."

"Yeah but I love her," Rebekah added.

"Yeah," Elena said with a growing smile. "So, how's things with you and Stefan?" she asked giving Rebekah a little wink.

Rebekah giggled feeling slightly embarrassed. "We're great. Sometimes I feel like I like him more than he likes me," she sighed.

Elena raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes. "Seriously, you can tell he's crazy about you just as much as I can tell you're crazy about him," she assured while giving Rebekah's hand a squeeze of reassurance.

Rebekah began to gleam. "Thank you so much for saying that." She stood up and gave Elena a big bug across the table before sitting back down. "So, anyone caught your eye?" Rebekah winked.

Elena laughed through a breath and rolled her eyes. "What is it with you girls and asking me about guys and who I want to date?" she asked smiling.

"What? I'm just interested. There are plenty of hot guys around that you could have," she said raising an eyebrow.

Elena leaned on the crossing her arms. "I know there are hot guys, I've seen them, but I'm not interested in having a boyfriend just yet." Elena explained.

Rebekah leaned back and relaxed in her seat, crossing her one leg over the other, "Fine," she began to smirk. "Not even Damon Salvatore."

Elena's eyes widened and she coughed in awkwardness. "I'm not interested in Damon that way; we're friends, well sort of but yeah..." she trailed off into her thoughts.

Rebekah interrupted her. "Sure of course. I've seen you two together, if you're not together now then just wait you will be. You guys chemistry and you can't deny it, just wait you'll see I'm right." Elena shook her head while Rebekah smiled cheekily at her. "I'll be right back, going to the restroom," she stated and Elena nodded.

Rebekah was out of sight and Elena leaned back in her seat. She looked over at the pool table where Damon and Stefan were. She smiled at how they goofed around together and it grew wider when Damon it the ball and three broke and went into the holes. He did a little celebratory dance to rub it in to Stefan. _Why does he have to look so good? _She thought to herself. Elena turned away at the same second Rebekah came back from the restroom. She thought about the way Damon smiled and at that moment a smile tugged at her mouth.

**Hope you liked the chapter, chapter 10 will be up soon.**

**I just wanted to ask a question... I know where I am going with the story it's all mapped out however I was just curious to whether YOU think, or would like me to speed up the Delena getting together process? Or do you think I should hold off for a while? Please comment I'd love to hear your opinion on that!**

**Again I really appreciate everyone reading and hope you like where the stories going!**

**By the way if anyone has twitter follow me at mollykate29 (TVD & personal account)!**


	10. Chapter 10: Buddy

**Thank you all for reading; I really appreciate it and all of the feedback too. **

**This is a fun little chapter which I had fun writing. The beginning we learn a few things about Damon's family but there is a nice bit of Delena towards the end. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Buddy**

Damon and Stefan were sat on stools by the kitchen counter, Stefan drinking coffee and Damon was texting on his cell phone taking occasional sips of his own coffee.

Their mom, Mary Salvatore, walked into the kitchen in her burgundy dressing gown with her silk, burgundy pyjamas underneath. "Who are you and what have you done with my sons," Mary joked.

Damon stood up from his stool and kissed his mom on the cheek. "Morning mom," he greeted before putting his mug in the sink.

"Good morning," she said while pouring herself a mug of coffee.

Stefan stood up and put his mug in the sink before kissing his step mom on the cheek. "Morning," he also greeted.

"So what are you two up to today then?" Mary asked her sons as she sat on the empty stool.

Stefan sat back down in his previous seat. "Going out with Rebekah after dinner," he answered.

Mary peered over at Damon who was leaning back, crossed armed on the counter. "Oh, uh, just hang out with some of the guys."

Giuseppe Salvatore entered the kitchen. "Good morning," he hugged his wife from behind and she held his right cheek with her hand.

"Morning dad," Stefan spoke up.

"Good morning son," he said and then looked over at Damon who was staring at the floor. "Morning Damon," he said while grabbing a mug and pouring his coffee.

He looked up obliviously, "Uh, yeah, morning." Damon uncrossed his arms and left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Giuseppe asked Mary who shrugged her shoulders.

"He's a teenager what do you expect."

"Yes but Stefan here doesn't act like Damon, maybe he should take a look at Stefan here," Giuseppe placed his hand firmly on Stefan's shoulder.

Stefan pushed his dad's hand off his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with Damon dad," he spat and began to leave the room but turned back around to his dad. "Actually, yes there is something wrong with Damon. Do you want to know what it is?" Giuseppe nodded. "He is fed up of your crappy attitude towards him. For some stupid reason he feels he needs to impress you even though you're only his _adopted _father so he has no reason to. Give him a break." Stefan huffed out before exiting the room leaving Giuseppe and Mary speechless.

Stefan began to walk towards the living room when Damon came out from the bottom of the stairs and grabbed his shoulder. "Whoa, Damon, you scared me." Stefan said startled.

Damon smiled one sided towards Stefan, "Thank."

Stefan nodded his head. "You're welcome,"

"I'm not even your _real _brother, technically I'm your cousin, why did you stand up against your father for _me_?" he asked curiously.

Stefan placed both his hands on Damon's shoulders. "Because, brothers or cousins, we're family and family stick up for each other."

Damon smiled. "Thanks...and just so you know, I think of you more as a brother than a cousin anyway," he half smiled.

Stefan nodded in agreement and smiled before walking into the living room, leaving Damon in the hall.

xxxx

Elena, Damon, Caroline and Luka, along with the other students in the class, are sat at their desks listening to Ms Jenkins, their Creative Writing teacher, talk about their assignment. "I am going to be setting you an assignment for this semester. I want you to write me a 10,000 word story of the genre and plot of your choice. However I don't want this to be an individual task, you're going to be working in pairs for this." Caroline nudged Elena and she smiled back. "I will be splitting you up into pairs; sorry you don't get to choose who you work with this time." Caroline and Elena looked at each other with slight sadness but they didn't really mind. "Okay," Ms Jenkins continued. "You're pairs are all on this sheet," she gestured to the white sheet in her hand, "I'll leave it on my desk for you to look at before you go."

Creative Writing was one of Elena's favourite subjects. She wanted to be a writer, ever since her mom gave Elena her very first journal when she was ten years old. Her mom loved writing too however history was her first love so she stuck with that but writing was Elena's first love. She wanted to be an author so this assignment excited her, no matter who she would be working with for the whole semester.

The rest of the lesson went by faster than expected. The bell rang and all of the students rushed towards Ms Jenkins desk to see who they would have to work with. Elena and Caroline lingered at their desks for a while not wanting to get lost in the crowd. When there were only a few students left Elena and Caroline both looked at the sheet.

Caroline smiled happily, "Yay, I have Jess, who are you with Elena?" she asked curiously.

Elena scanned down the list until she found her name and her jaw dropped slightly when she saw the name written next to her own. She hesitated before replying. "Uh, I'm working with Damon," she said and began to walk out of the room with Caroline following her.

Caroline held a mischievous grin on her face. "Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say that's fate," she stated. Elena rolled her eyes but remained silent with thoughts running through her mind of what Caroline had said.

Elena was stood facing her locker, placing her binder inside. She felt warm air hit the back of her head and instantly she knew there was someone behind her, however she remained in her locker.

"Hey writing buddy," a husky, velvety voice spoke. A shiver skipped down Elena's entire body, she knew who the voice belonged to.

She turned around to face him closing her locker. "Hey," she smiled and leaned against her locker holding her book to her chest.

Damon smirked. "I guess we're working together then."

"I guess we are," Elena noted staring directly into his eyes. She could easily get lost inside his beautiful, blue orbs. "But let me make this clear," she spoke firmly. "I'm not doing all of the work for you just so you can get an easy grade. You have to help or your name won't be going on it, understand?"

Damon mock saluted. "Load and clear ma'am," he ended with a smirk appearing on the right side of his lips which Elena couldn't help but stare at.

She suddenly shot herself back to reality, rolling her eyes at Damon's foolishness. "I'm being serious, Damon," she declared.

Damon loved the way his name rolled so beautifully off her tongue as if she was the only one who should be saying it. It quickly came out of his thought, shaking his head to let them out. "So am I, Elena," he head onto her name a little longer than he should have.

Elena smiled firmly. "Just so I know we're on the same page."

Damon laughed at her unnoticed pun and she gave him a confused questioning look. "Nothing," he said shaking his head."

They began to walk in silence down the hallway together. The silence felt awkward at first however it soon fell into a comfortable zone. After a while, neither of them could bare the silence, "So," they both said in unison and began to laugh.

They laughed for a while before Damon spoke again, "So..."

"So..." Elena repeated.

"Any ideas on what we could write our little story about?" he asked.

Elena shook her head, "Not yet no, but I'm sure we'll come up with something when we start to plan it."

Damon nodded his head. "So how are we going to do this? My house or yours?" he asked slightly hesitant wondering whether asking that question was too soon.

However Elena didn't seem to notice. "Uh, my house?" she replied just as hesitant, "if that's okay for you?"

_Perfect_ he thought to himself. "Yep, fine," he said popping the 'p' making Elena giggle a little. He couldn't help but smile genuinely at her, he loved her laugh, _it's as almost as beautiful as her_ he thought. _What are you doing? _He asked himself, _you're just friends, F-R-I-E-N-D-S, friends. _He said spelling it out in his mind.

The warning bell began to rang, causing their conversation to end. "I'd better get to Biology," Elena said stopping before turning the corner.

"Yeah I should get going too," he stated looking at her.

Elena began to turn around and walk away when she stopped and faced him again. "I'll see you later," she said before smiling and walking down the hallway towards Biology.

Damon smiled and couldn't help but watch her as she walked. _What am I doing? _He asked himself.

xxxx

Elena was sat in the library; she had another free period today so made the most of it by doing her homework. Every time she would try and concentrate on her work in front of her, her mind spontaneously kept flipping back to Damon. His beautiful raven hair, she liked it when it was slightly messy. His gorgeous bright, blue eyes which she would get lost in if she looked deep enough and his cute smile, not his mysterious smirk which also made her tense, but his genuine smile which he didn't show many people. The way his t-shirt fitted around his biceps and abs perfectly, how you could faintly see them.

Elena was suddenly stolen from her thoughts at the vibrating of her phone in her jeans pockets. _Speak of the devil_ she thought.

_**From: Damon**_

_**Hey, what you up to? **_

_**~D**_

Elena smiled and quickly responded before trying to get back to her work.

_**From: Elena**_

_**Trying to work!**_

Elena laughed humorously as she felt her pocket vibrate again.

_**From: Damon**_

_**Well I'm bored, talk to me inside... I'm a lot more interesting, I bet.**_

_**~D**_

_**From: Elena**_

_**I don't know... this biology is pretty interesting...**_

_**From: Damon**_

_**Okay then, I'll leave you two alone... Have fun together!**_

_**From: Elena**_

_**Wait, I was joking... you are more interesting.**_

_**From: Damon**_

_**Well, that's what I like to hear.**_

_**From: Elena**_

_**Shouldn't you been in class anyway?**_

_**From: Damon**_

_**Nah, I have a free, I could say the same thing about you...**_

_**From: Elena**_

_**I have a free...and trying to do my homework before I was so rudely interrupted.**_

_**From: Damon**_

_**Haha! Where are you? I'll come and meet you; maybe I can help with your homework...**_

_**From: Elena**_

_**I don't need help!**_

_**From: Damon**_

_**Well at least tell me where you are... I can keep you company.**_

_**From: Elena**_

_**Library... but don't you dare try and disturb me!**_

A second later she left cold, firm hand covering her eyes, she held them trying to pulling them away. "Guess who?" a husky voice said from behind her.

Elena laughed. "Stop it, Damon, I'm trying to work."

Damon removed his hands and sat down in the seat next to her. "Spoil sport," he said jokingly with a smirk across his face. Elena rolled her eyes and began to work again. "If I had known you had a free I would have been here sooner." He said picking up the biology book Elena was working from.

She rolled her eyes trying to get the book out of his hands as he held it away from her. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you," she said frustrated because she couldn't reach the book.

Damon stood up from the table holding the book high above his head. Elena stood up trying to reach the book but he was too tall for her too reach. He held one hand to his chest, "I'm hurt," he said mockingly, smirking at her failing attempts to reach the book. "I might just leave; I know where I'm not wanted." Damon walked away smirking with the book still in his hand.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Damon," she called after him. "Damon, you have my book," she called but he didn't listen just carried on walking towards the door of the library. She rolled her eyes and began to follow him. "I'm not playing this game Damon, give it back," she said following him out of the library and into the empty hallway.

Damon turned to look at her while walking backwards down the hallway. "Who said I'm playing a game," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Elena rolled her eyes and laughed humourlessly. "That's it," she said running up to him but he turned and started to run. He turned quickly into the boys' bathroom. "Sorry no girls," he said laughing mischievously.

She huffed. "Well I guess that rule is going to be broken," she said walking into the boys' bathroom. She looked around to see that only one of the toilet doors was locked.

"You know that what you're doing is kinda perverted, right?"

Elena could hear a chuckle in his voice and she rolled her eyes. "I just want my book back so I can work," she stated in a frustrated tone.

The door of the toilet suddenly unlocked. Elena burst in to see Damon had already slipped underneath the side of the cubical. "You've gotta be kidding me," she huffed before walking out of the boys' bathroom.

She began to walk down the hallway in search of Damon. Damon was watching her from behind and slowly sneaking up behind her, he was good at that. When he was right behind her he took his moment. "Boo," he whispered and Elena jumped around.

Elena put one hand on her hip and own hand out in front of her, palm upwards. "You're so immature, anyone ever tell you that?"

Damon smirked. "Yep," he said popping the 'p'

She began to tap her foot, "Hand it over," he snapped.

"Here," he said handing her the biology book and a wave of shock floated Elena's face. "You're welcome," he smirked. "I've had my fun, I'll leave you work now."

"Oh, how kind," Elena managed to say still a little shocked by Damon's actions.

"I'll see you later," he winked and was already half way down the hallway before Elena could respond.

She watched he walk away and turned around with a smile escaping her lips. She held the book to her chest and walked back towards the library.

**Hope you all enjoyed this fun little chapter. As you can see Damon doesn't really get along with his adopted father but you'll find out some interesting things as the story goes on. **

**Chapter 11 will be up soon. Please keep reading and reviewing I love reading the feedback!**

**Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11: Dinner At Her House

**Well chapter 11 is here. I'd like to thank everyone again who are reading and are continuing to read the story. I hope you're enjoying it.**

**I am going to try and update every two days so you don't have to wait too long for the chapters. I might be late some days because I have college but I'll try my best. **

**There's Delena again in this chapter. Feelings are starting to ignite a lot more but it's still early days for them.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 11: Dinner At Her House**

"It's so obvious," Bonnie said. Caroline and Bonnie were both sat in Caroline's car driving home from school.

"I know but they just won't admit it," Caroline sighed.

Bonnie sighed and looked out of the car window for a moment. "They have cheer chemistry, it's undeniable," she said before turning back to look at Caroline who was concentrating on the road.

Caroline began to grin mischievously. "That's where we come in. We need to give them a push in the right direction," both girls grinned and began to giggle.

"So this plan of yours, what's next?" Bonnie asked still grinning.

Caroline began to smirk. "Well since it is clearly obvious they like each other it won't be as difficult however because they don't want to admit their feelings that's where it will be a little tricky. Their good friends now and that's even better because it's not awkward for them to go places alone anymore. So what we'll do is..." Caroline paused for dramatic affect and Bonnie rolled her eyes at her while Caroline explained the rest of the plan while Bonnie nodded in agreement to every word.

Elena was sitting on her window seat staring out of the window once in a while as she wrote in her diary. Her diary was the only thing that knew her real emotions... she told her diary everything.

_ 4:05pm October 3__rd_

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's been a full month since I first moved to Mystic Fall and I can honestly say... I have never felt so happy. My life has changed a lot, but for the better. I do miss my old friends and most of all Matt however I've made a lot of new friends and I'm happy. I love all of my new friends, they've made me feel so welcome and it feels like I have known them my whole life... that's how close we all are. Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah are great, they are my closest girl friends from the cheerleading squad and I feel like I can talk to and tell them anything. Caroline may judge but that's Caroline, she's protective of her friends and I like that about her. She's laid back and fun and she knows what a good time is. Bonnie is amazing, full of life and enjoys each day. I love her attitude towards life and again she knows how to have fun which I love. Last but not least, Rebekah. She's awesome; she's down to earth and fun loving. All three girls go hand in hand when it comes to fun. They made me a lot more fun loving and my view towards life is changing. I love all of them as if they were my sisters. _

_ Rebekah's brothers are moving here from England. Kol, her youngest brother is the same age as Jeremy so I'm hoping that they'll get along. It would be nice if Jeremy spend more time with his guy friends than all of his time with his girlfriend. Don't get me wrong I adore Anna, she's amazing, however guys need guy time like girls need girl time. Hopefully they'll be friends. _

_ There's a thought, one I simply can take out of my mind. There's always the thought of one person which clouds my brain. Damon Salvatore. I've been trying so hard to keep my feelings for him hidden away but it's a lot harder when we are becoming really close friends. He teases me, running away with my biology book. Yeah, immature, I know but I can't help but find that cute. He's different around me, it's like he forgets his 'reputation' and is just himself and I like that he can be that way with me. That's another indication that he only wants to be friends as he lets his guard down the way he does with the guys. It hurts sometimes, to like someone and have feelings for them while knowing they don't share them. Our kiss replays in my mind all the time, how beautiful it was and passionate. I liked it... a lot! It'll never happen again and I guess I'll just have to deal with that. _

_I'll just have to try my best to get over him. It won't be easy but I'll have to try. Maybe I could start dating someone else, Alex seems nice but he's too close to Damon. Maybe Rebekah's brothers are nice, Elijah and Klaus. They aren't close to Damon; they don't know him so maybe they could be my distraction. _

_No, I can't. I can't use people to help distract me from what I really want. I guess for now, I'll just have to stay strong and pray that these feelings won't last. I can't let them consume me!_

Elena placed her diary back inside the drawer of her nightstand and walked downstairs towards the kitchen.

Her mom and dad were in the kitchen. Miranda was leaning on the counter talking to Grayson who was sat at the table talking to her and reading the daily newspaper.

Elena entered the kitchen, smiling in surprise to see her dad. "Dad, you're home early today."

He turned to look up at his daughter with a smile across his face. "My boss asked if I wanted to leave earlier today because all of the paper work had been done and so I did," Grayson said before looking back at the newspaper.

Elena sat on the bar stool near her mom. "Has Jeremy told you about a certain special person?" Elena asked her mom in a slight whispered tone.

Miranda grinned. "If you're talking about Anna, then yes he told me. Well I forced it out of him but he told me," Miranda stated and both of them laughed.

Grayson looked up from the newspaper on the table. "What are you two laughing at?" he asked starting to grin.

"Jeremy and his new girlfriend," Elena blurted out giggling.

Grayson smiled proudly. "He should bring her home so we can meet her properly."

As if on cue, Jeremy walked through the front door followed by Anna and they walked hand in hand into the kitchen. Jeremy smiled down at Anna and then looked at his parent. "Mom, Dad, this is Anna, my girlfriend." Anna smiled and he kissed her on the cheek.

Grayson and Miranda smiled at each other and Elena smiled at how adorable Anna and Jeremy were together. "It's lovely to meet you Anna," Miranda walked over to her and shook her hand.

Anna shook Miranda's hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs Gilbert," she spoke softly and politely.

Miranda giggled. "Oh honey, call me Miranda," she smiled and walked back to the counter.

Grayson stood up from his seat, "Nice meeting you too Anna," he smiled. "...and before you say 'Mr Gilbert' call me Grayson," he said shaking her hand.

Anna smiled and let out a little giggle which made Jeremy smile uncontrollably, he loved her laugh. "Pleasure to meet you too, Grayson."

Jeremy turned to his mom. "Is it okay if Anna stays for dinner?" he asked.

Miranda beamed. "Of course it's okay, more than okay. Make yourself at home," she insisted.

Jeremy led Anna into the living room to watch TV. Elena sat on the bar stool and suddenly her phone burst into song. She looked at the caller ID and smiled a little before answering. "Hey."

"Hey back," Damon spoke through the phone.

"So what did you want?" she asked him as there was a little silence from his end of the phone.

Elena heard him clear his throat. "I was just wondering if you wanted to start on our assignment for creative writing. Do you still want to do it at your house or a mine or the library while it's still open?" he asked her.

Elena smiled, _maybe he is actually serious about this assignment after all, _she thought. "Hold on one moment." She covered the phone with her hand and turned to her mom. "Mom, would my friend be able to come over so we can work on our assignment for creative writing?" she asked

"Yes that's fine. I just want to let you know Aunt Jenna's coming over tonight, she's in town for a while and she's joining us for dinner." Miranda said with a saddening tone.

Elena smiled brightly, she loved her Aunt Jenna. She was the fun and crazy Aunt and she couldn't wait to see her. "Oh my God I can't wait to see her," she squealed. "So it's okay for my friend to come over?" she asked again to make sure.

Miranda smiled again. "Yes that would be fine and Aunt Jenna's been looking forward to seeing you too. By the way, your friend can stay for dinner to if you want."

Elena smiled and walked into the hallway to talk to Damon again. "Hey, I'm back,"

"That was the longest one moment I've ever heard," he said in a teasing tone. "So what are we doing?" he asked.

"You can come over to my house so we could work on the assignment, if that's okay. My Aunt Jenna will be there, she's coming into town and I haven't seen her in a while. I checked with my mom and she said it was fine for you to come over and she also said you could stay for dinner..." Elena prayed that Damon would say yes.

Damon coughed and thought for a moment. "Yeah, that's fine. I'd love to stay for dinner."

A massive smile invaded Elena's face. "Great," she said a little _too _enthusiastically. She gave Damon directions to her house and he made a mental note. "So I'll see you around six?" she asked.

"Yeah, six, I'll see you then." He responded.

Elena smiled. "Bye Damon," she said before they both hung up.

There was a knock at the front door and Elena jumped off the stool and ran to answer it. She opened the door and saw her Aunt Jenna. She had cooper coloured hair, like the last time she saw her, brown eyes, like her and her mom and a wide smiled painted over her face. "Aunt Jenna!" Elena shrieked and they both hugged each other, almost squeezing the life out of them.

"Elena!" Jenna shrieked in the same way. "You look fantastic," she looked Elena up and down in admiration.

Elena looked at her Aunt up and down and smiled. "So do you Jenna."

Miranda came up behind Elena with a massive smile on her face and hugged her sister lovingly. "Jenna, you look great."

Jenna smiled. "Not as good as you bug sis." They both laughed and released each other from their embrace. "Come inside," Miranda demanded and they all walked towards the kitchen.

Grayson turned around to see Jenna and smiled. "Jenna," he said as they could around each other.

"Great to see you Gray... you been working out?" she teased.

Grayson pushed her lightly and playfully. "Shut up," he laughed. "How are you?"

"Jenna sat on the bar stool and Elena sat next to her. "I'm great thanks, back in college studying, trying to make something of myself." She joked and turned to Elena. "How are you doing? Settled in?" she asked.

Elena beamed. "Perfectly, it's really nice here I love it. Made friends and everything's going well."

Jenna hugged her with one arm. "That's good to here." She released her niece. "Jeremy? How's he getting on?"

Miranda interrupted. "He's fine. He's in the living room with his _girlfriend_," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Jenna's eyes widened and she smiled. "Girlfriend hey... I guess I should go and meet her." Jenna exited the kitchen and went into the living room where Jeremy and Anna were cuddled up on the couch watching TV.

Elena watched the clock strike six and nerves all of a sudden ran through her as there was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it," she called.

She held the handle of the door knowing who would be on the other side. She took in a deep breath, smiled and opened the door to see his trademark smirk. "Hey," was all she could say. He looked as gorgeous as ever with his messy raven black hair and icy blue eyes which made her feel warm.

He narrowed his eyes flirtatiously, the eye thing he did always made Elena feel like she would turn to jelly any moment. "Hey back," his husky and velvety voice spoke back.

Elena stood to one side, "Come on in," she said and he stepped over the threshold of her door.

Damon looked around, "Nice house you have here Elena."

Miranda walked out from the kitchen and was shocked to see an attractive boy, a _very _attractive boy standing in her hallway. "Hello there," she greeted.

Damon turned to her and smiled, he guessed she was Elena's mom; Elena had her eyes and smile. "Hello Mrs Gilbert," he greeted shaking her hand.

Miranda giggled. "Please call me Miranda," she said shaking his hand.

Elena smiled, "Mom, this is my friend Damon Salvatore."

Miranda smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Damon."

Damon smiled, "Please the pleasure's all mine," he said taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. Elena was shocked; she didn't expect that gesture from him.

Miranda giggled. "Quite the charmer Damon, did Elena ask you if you wanted to stay for dinner?" she asked.

Damon glanced at Elena and smiled before turning back to Miranda. "Yes she did offer."

"Will you be staying?" Elena broke in and asked him.

Damon flashed his trademark smile. "Only if it is okay with your mom," he explained.

Miranda smiled. "Of course, you are very welcome to stay for dinner, plenty of food to go around." She said before leaving Elena and Damon in the hallway in silence.

Damon broke the silence by clearing his throat with a cough before finally speaking. "So..."

Elena looked up at him, into his deep blue eyes. "Should we get started then before foods ready." Damon nodded. "We'll use the study." She said before gesturing him to follow her into the study.

The room had two computers and hundreds of books on shelves. Damon's face was in awe. "I see your family like reading," he commented.

Elena sat on the chair by the computer desk and spun around to face him. "Yeah, mainly my mom, my dad and me, Jeremy isn't really a reader."

Damon nodded, he remembered Elena talking about her brother Jeremy. "So, have you come up with any ideas for this story?" he finally asked.

Elena nodded and handed him her note book which lay on the desk. "I wrote a few ideas down."

Damon opened the notebook and was surprised at all of the detail she had put in to every idea she had wrote. "A few ideas, this is a lot more than a few."

Elena smiled at the floor and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I love writing; it's something I'm very passionate about. I want to be an author," she confessed.

Damon smiled at her. "That's amazing. I hope you get what you want, you deserve it."

Elena smiled at the ground and began to blush, _why am I blushing? _She thought.

Damon noticed Elena blushing and couldn't help but smile. _Why was she blushing? Did what I said affect her that much? I only told the truth. Wait, does that mean she likes me? She blushed over something I said to her, or maybe that's how she reacts to everyone... Stop over analysing Damon, _he told himself.

Elena cleared her throat and look up at him again. "Should we get started?" she asked and Damon nodded pulling up a seat next to her by the computer desk.

After dinner Damon and Jeremy played on his Xbox while Anna watched them, not bored but enjoying spending time with Jeremy and his family.

Elena, Jenna and Miranda were in the kitchen drying the dished from dinner and Grayson went out to the store to get some milk for the morning.

Jenna nudged Elena's arm. "So where did you find him then?" she asked grinning.

Elena giggled as she watched her mom and aunt share the same grin and she rolled her eyes. "He's a friend from school," she explained.

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "So he's not your boyfriend then?" Jenna asked cheekily earning another eye roll from Elena and a grin from Miranda.

"No," Elena stated. "He is not my boyfriend."

Miranda wiped her hands with a cloth and handed it to Jenna to wipe her hands. "Well could have fooled me."

Elena's eyes widened. "What does that mean?" she asked confused by her mom's statement.

Miranda and Jenna looked at each other and grinned. "The way he looks at you, he definitely likes you." Miranda declared.

Elena coughed awkwardly. "What, no he doesn't. We're just friends."

Both Jenna and Miranda widened their eyes. "For now," Jenna said, "but there is definitely something more than friendship there." Elena's face held a shocked expression and Jenna rolled her eyes. "Come on Elena, he's ridiculously hot. If I was your age I would date him," she confessed.

The girls didn't know Damon could actually hear their conversation and a smirk escaped his mouth. _This is not helping my ego; _he thought and laughed to himself.

Elena rolled her eyes and Miranda gave her a 'really, what the hell' look. "I never denied he wasn't attractive Jenna, I just said we're only friends. I have a _ridiculously _hot friend and I'm okay with that. Let it go, please."

The room went quieter as Damon walked in, Elena couldn't help but notice the smirk he held on his face. _Great, I hope he didn't hear that, _she thought. "I think I should get going," he said.

Elena felt a little sad however easily hid it away. "Oh, okay then. I'll see you out," she said hopping off the stool.

Damon turned to Miranda and Jenna. "It was a pleasure to meet both of you," he said flashing a charming smile.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too Damon. I insist you come over again, you're always welcome." Miranda smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Damon, I'll probably be seeing a lot more of you since Miranda just made you part of the family." Jenna winked at Elena who rolled her eyes.

Damon smirked. "I'll see you again." He said following Elena to the front door and she opened it. "Thank you for having me over."

Elena smiled shyly. "You're welcome."

He leaned in towards her and kissed her cheek softly causing butterflies to fly in her stomach and her cheek to burst into flames. A surge of electricity ran down her and Damon felt it too, he pulled back slightly shocked by his reaction but more so her reaction. "Goodnight, Elena," he smiled before getting in his car and driving away.

Elena stood by the open door, her body in shock she couldn't move. Many thoughts invaded her mind but only one stood out. _He kissed me. _

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love Janna I thought they were amazing in the show, but now I love Beremy. Well Damon has had dinner with her family. I didn't want to go into them actually having dinner because it wasn't important to the story and it would have ended up not making sense.**

**I hope you're enjoying and chapter 12 will be up soon! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: Plan in Motion

**Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far because I'm enjoying writing it. However I had terrible writers block on this chapter so I apologise in advance if it is terrible...**

**I know Delena are holding back their feelings right now but it won't be long until they express them. Here's part of Caroline's plan and it might spark some feelings...you'll have to wait and see.**

**Well here it is chapter 12... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Plan in Motion **

_5:34am October 4__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_ He kissed me. Last night, he kissed me. Damon Salvatore kissed me. Why? It was only on the cheek but I felt flames ignite inside me, electricity ran up and down my spine and I can still feel the soft texture of his lips on my cheek. It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek, probably to say thank you, but I felt something from it and I know now that I can't deny I feel attracted to him. My mom and Aunt Jenna even think he's, and I quote "ridiculously hot" honestly, they are telling the truth. Damon is 'ridiculously' hot. _

_ We're good friends now. I don't want to ruin anything between us. I know he doesn't feel anything so it wouldn't be nice to ruin such a good, growing, friendship. _

_ Only a quick entry, I needed to let out my feelings. I couldn't think straight last night and honestly I can't really think straight this morning however at least I am able to write something down. Time for school, ugh!_

Elena read over her entry twice before closing her purple, leather covered diary. She was so confused, her emotions were running wild and she didn't know what to do. She thought it would be easier to just go on like they were, forget her feelings of the kiss and continue being friends. She just wished it would be that simple.

Caroline and Bonnie were walking down the school hallway. They had decided to arrive at school earlier today to speak to Tyler and Luka. They arranged to meet up in one of the study rooms.

"Thanks for coming so earlier," Caroline said as Tyler and Luka entered the room closing the door tightly behind them.

"Can't refuse our girlfriends can we," he and Luka laughed. "What's up?" Tyler asked her.

Caroline and Bonnie glanced at each other at the same time and put one hand on their hip. "Damon and Elena, that's what's up." Caroline stated.

Tyler leaned on one of the desks in the room. "What about them? Is it the fact that they are really into each other but they don't want to tell each other?" Tyler asked however it came out more as a statement.

Caroline smirked and Bonnie widened her eyes. "That's exactly what all of this is about."

"What do you want us to do?" Luka asked curiously.

"Talk to Damon and tell Stefan too and get him to talk to Damon, considering their stepbrothers he may listen more to him. Stefan would be here but he arrives with Damon and we can't let them get suspicious." Caroline explained.

"Caroline and I are going to talk to Elena too. We want them to talk and hang out somewhere that isn't school so we have an idea..." Bonnie trailed off as the boys grew even more interested.

Tyler arched his eyebrow. "What are you going to do? Are you going to set them up on a date or something?" he asked curiously.

"Yes but no. We are all going to go to the Grill but then one by one each of us are going to leave and then it will be just them there...alone," Caroline said feeling proud of herself because the plan sounded brilliant.

Tyler and Luka laughed. "Don't you think that's a little too obvious if we're all there and then we all suddenly start to leave?" Luka asked with humour in his voice.

"No," Bonnie assured, "because it'll only be Tyler, Caroline, me, you, Damon and Elena going."

"That'll just look like a triple date," Tyler declared.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "They won't think of that, they'll just come out to have a good night with their friends. They won't suspect anything."

Tyler sighed. "Okay then, if you say so."

Elena walked down the school hallway and noticed Damon standing by his locker. She hesitated for a moment before deciding she had to face him sometime and the sooner the better. Damon was just closing his locker door when he saw Elena walked towards him. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," he greeted a little shyly.

Damon smirked at her shyness around him and he leaned against his locker. "I had a good time last night, your family are awesome."

Elena giggled. "You made a good impression on them, my mom and Jenna adore you," she said and immediately regretted it when Damon's trademark smirk appeared across his face.

"Well, doesn't everyone? How could you not adore this?" He said gesturing to himself while chuckling.

Elena giggled and hit his chest lightly. "You're so full of yourself."

He narrowed his eyes flirtatiously, the look which always made girls, including Elena, go weak at the knees. "You love it."

Elena laughed sarcastically. "Ha- no not really..."

Damon smirked again. "Whatever you say Miss Gilbert, whatever you say." Elena began to giggle again and could feel herself begin to blush. Why was she blushing? _No not now, please,_ she thought to herself. Damon noticed and couldn't help himself. "You know, you're cute when you blush," he said with a wink, causing Elena to blush even more.

Elena glanced down to the ground trying not to make eye contact. "I, uh, I have to-" and she was cut off by Caroline calling them.

"Damon, Elena," she called rushing towards them with Bonnie not far behind.

The blush began to fade and Elena was able to look up again, "What' wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Caroline laughed. "Nothing, don't look so worried. I only came to ask if you two were busy tonight." Caroline and Bonnie gave each other a mischievously glance and then turned back to face Elena and Damon.

"Sure, why not?" Damon said almost instantly.

Elena thought for a moment. "Okay, sure, sounds fun. The Grill yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah, around seven o'clock," Bonnie informed.

"Perfect," Damon smirked. "Who'll be there?"

"You, me, Bonnie, Elena, Tyler and Luka...we asked Stefan but he's busy, he's going out with Rebekah tonight or something like that." Caroline stated.

Damon chuckled. "Yeah, date night," he said making him laugh even more. Damon found a lot of hilarity in moments like that.

"Well we're glad you'll be there." Bonnie said grinning.

Damon smirked. "Well I'll have to love you and leave you, see you later ladies. Bye Elena." He winked before walking down the hallway heading towards his class.

Elena smiled and observed him carefully as he walked away and was out of sight.

Caroline grinned. "See something you like," she commented cheekily.

"No," Elena snapped. Luckily the bell rang preventing the awkward conversation she may have just been a part of. "I think we should get going." She stated already walking down the hallway not waiting for their replies.

Damon and Stefan walked through their front door, Stefan headed upstairs towards his bedroom to get ready to go out with Rebekah and Damon headed into the kitchen. He placed his backpack on the stool, opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water before picking his backpack back up and walking upstairs towards his bedroom.

Five thirty came and Mary came home from work. Damon was walking down the stairs to greet his mother. "Hey mom how was work?" he asked placing a kiss on her cheek.

Mary smiled at her son. "Fine darling, tiring as usual but what job isn't?" she joked and her and Damon walked into the kitchen together. "So how was school?" She asked making two cups of coffee.

Damon sat on the stool by the counter. "Okay, boring as usual but bearable I guess."

Mary handed her son a mug of coffee and took a sip of her own. "You know Damon, I realise you're into your sports and football and everything but I honestly believe you're a smart boy, you can go far and I want you to. I want you to get the best out of life you can, I want you to get everything you want, okay?" she said placing her hand on his. Damon and his mom were very close and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Damon smiled and nodded. "Yeah mom, thanks." Damon finished his coffee and stood up from the kitchen stool. "I'd better get ready."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Damon began to walk towards the kitchen door but turned around. "Just to the Grill with friends, I won't be out too late." He assured her.

"What about Stefan? Is he going too?" Mary asked curiously.

Damon began to smirk. "Oh, he's going on a date with Rebekah." He said in a teasing tone before leaving the kitchen to get ready.

Damon walked into the Grill to see Elena, Caroline and Bonnie sitting at a booth near the pool table where Tyler and Luka were playing pool. He walked towards them.

Elena saw Damon walking towards them and she felt her heart jump and a wide smile appear across her face. _God, he's so hot, _she thought.

"Hello ladies," Damon greeted the girls with a smirk.

"Hey," Caroline and Bonnie said together and rolled their eyes.

Elena looked up into his deep blue eyes, beginning to feel lost. "Hey Damon," she said smiling and he smiled genuinely back before winking at her and heading towards the pool table.

Elena began to blush, not going unnoticed by Caroline and Bonnie. They grinned at each other then both looked at Elena in unison. "Somebody getting under your skin," Caroline commented cheekily and gave a quick wink.

Elena rolled her eyes. "No, _somebody _hasn't got under my skin."

Bonnie widened her eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked smirking.

Elena rolled her eyes again and let out a short breath of laughter. "Yes I'm sure," she lied, which was clear on her face but Caroline and Bonnie didn't question her any further.

Elena stood up and Bonnie and Caroline glanced at her. "I'm going over there," she said gesturing towards the pool table where Damon, Tyler and Luka were playing. Caroline and Bonnie both nodded and she walked over to where they were.

Elena smirked. "Hey." The boys stopped playing and turned to her smiling, Damon smirking a little more at the smirk she held on her face. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Not at all," Luka said before taking his shot.

Tyler glances over to Caroline and Bonnie and they nod. "Hey, I'll be back now," Tyler said walking towards the booth.

A few moments later he came back, "Caroline and I have to go, her mom just rung and needed to speak with us."

Luka nodded. "Alright buddy, see you tomorrow," he said tapping his shoulder and Damon imitated.

Bonnie walked over to the pool table when Caroline and Tyler left. "I guess it's just us four then," Damon stated.

The four of them played pool and were having fun laughing and joking around. Thirty minutes had gone by and Bonnie's phone began to buzz. She looked at her phone and she had one message.

_**From: Caroline**_

_**Now**_

Bonnie turned to Luka immediately. "Luka, grams needs my help with something, would you be able to take me there please?" she asked.

Luka nodded. "Yeah sure, is everything okay?" He asked.

"That's what I want to find out," she said and then turned to Elena. "I'm sorry, I would stay but-"

Elena cut off Bonnie. "Bonnie its okay I can stay. Your grams needs you, go, it might be serious." She declared.

Bonnie smiled and hugged Elena and she returned the hug. "Thank you. Love you, see you tomorrow."

"Love you too, I hope everything's okay."

"Hey Luka, are you coming back?" Damon asked his friend.

"I don't know yet, depends what's happening with Bonnie's grams. I'll text you later." Luka responded.

Damon tapped his shoulder. "See you later," he said and with that Bonnie and Luka exited the Grill.

Damon began to smirk. "And then there were two," he joked.

Elena turned to him and laughed while playfully hitting his arm. "Shut up."

He placed his hand on his arm where Elena hit it and mocked the hurt. "Ouch, that really hurt Elena," he said with a sarcastic tone making Elena giggle. "So what do you want to do then?" Damon asked seriously.

Elena shrugged. "I don't mind, whatever, as long as I don't have to go home then I'm up for anything."

Damon began to smirk again and narrowed his eyes flirtatiously causing Elena's knees to feel like jelly. _Why does he do this to me? _She asked herself. "I get it; you can't stand to be away from me. I know I'm irresistible." He joked sarcastically.

Elena hit his chest playfully, regretting touching him instantly but didn't show it. "Shut up before I change my mind," she began to giggle causing Damon to chuckle.

Damon stuck out his elbow gesturing for Elena to wrap her arm around his. "Follow me," he said as she rolled her eyes and took his arm.

"Where are we going?"

Damon smirked and led her outside the Grill to his blue convertible Camaro. "It's a surprise," he released her arm opening the passenger door for her.

Elena arched her eyebrow and Damon nodded. "You're not going to kidnap me are you?" She asked grinning while getting inside the car and shutting the door.

Damon opened the driver's door and sat inside starting the engine. He chuckled at Elena's question. "No I'm not _kidnapping _you. I want to show you something." Damon pulled out of the parking lot and drove off through the town towards the woods.

The surroundings were dark. Damon drove the car into a field surrounded by the forest. "Here we are," Damon said turning off his car engine and getting out of his car. He walked around to Elena's side of the car and opened the door for her. "My lady," he said smirking flirtatiously.

Elena narrowed her eyes flirtatiously and smirked back. "Why thank you kind Mr Salvatore." She giggled. Damon extended his hand and Elena stared at it for a moment before taking it. "Come on, this way."

Damon and Elena walked through a small part of the forest towards an opening. Through the opening was a small, glowing pool with the light of the moon shining on the water's ripples. A large waterfall flowed downwards hitting the water of the small pool. Nature surrounded the pool; it was beautiful.

Elena's jaw dropped in awe. "Wow, it's beautiful."

Damon walked further in front and sat on one of the rocks near the pool and Elena followed. "It is, isn't it? It's even more magnificent in the daylight, its clearer."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes taking in the natural beauty of their surroundings. Elena finally broke their silence. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

Damon shrugged. "I don't know really," he noticed Elena watching him and turned to look at her directly. "I thought you'd like it."

Elena smiled and looked out at the view. "I do, I love it," she said facing Damon again and a mischievous smirk grew on her face. She tapped his shoulder and jumped up, "tag," she shouted and began to run away laughing.

Damon rolled his eyes but smiled at her, noticing the smile growing on her face. _God she's so beautiful, _he thought before standing to his feet and ran after her. "What are we five?" he asked still chasing her.

Elena ran around the natural pool, giggling as Damon chased her. "Payback," she shouted now running backwards.

Damon chuckled and started to run faster. "Oh I see the biology book."

Elena noticed him getting faster and she increased her speed. All of a sudden Damon disappeared; Elena stopped running and turned around confused. "Damon!" she called. She looked around, _he's hiding...great! _Elena walked forwards slowly looking for him trying to be as quiet as possible.

Damon observed Elena from behind one of the trees, as soon as she passed him slowly snuck out, creeping up behind her.

"Damon!" she called again and suddenly strong, masculine arms wrapping around her waist. A warm breath hit her ear causing her body to turn weak. "Gotcha," a velvety voice spoke. _Damon._

Elena giggled and turned around in his arms. He gazed deeply into her eyes and she gazed deep into his; blue meeting brown. They remained in each other's embrace for a long time.

Reality struck in and let go of her both of them coughing awkwardly and looking at the ground.

"I think I'd better be getting home, my parents will be wondering where I am," Elena explained.

Damon cleared his throat. "Of course, I'll take you."

She smiled shyly. "Thanks."

The car journey to Elena's house was silence. Neither Damon nor Elena spoke. They exchanged glances and sneakily looked at each other when the other wasn't looking. Ten minutes later Damon pulled up outside Elena's house. They sat in silence for a moment before they both turned to look at each other without making real eye contact. "Thank you for bringing me home," Elena smiled gazing at Damon's lips, admiring how soft and sculptured they looked.

Damon smiled. "You're welcome."

Elena moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you want to come in?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his raven locks of beauty. "Uh, I, I think I should be getting home. My mom will probably want to know where I am by now. She's a worrier." Elena nodded and he looked at her eyes which weren't currently looking at his. "I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

Elena finally glanced up from his lips to his eyes and gazed. "It's okay, another time. Thank you again." She said getting out of the car. Elena popped her head back in the door. "Good night, Damon." She said before closing the door and walking up the path to her front door.

She turned around and Damon rolled down the car window. "Good night, Elena," he said and Elena smiled walking into her house, closing the door behind her.

Damon sat in his car for a moment and let out a deep breath. _Why does she have this effect on me? God, why does she have to be so beautiful? _He asked himself before having a final look at Elena's house and driving away.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review/comment I also love hearing feedback.**

**Delena's relationship is growing a little more now, they'll be expressing their feelings soon. I know it might be annoying some of you but trust me it'll all be worth it... The Halloween dance may play a part in it... wait and see!**

**Chapter 13 will be up soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: New Boys

**Chapter 13 is here! Updated quickly this time! I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. There will be some sweet and open Delena towards the end.**

**Anyway don't want to spoil it... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: New Boys**

_5:55am October 5__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm starting to realise my feelings more and more. I can feel something there. I can feel our chemistry. I don't know what to do... I don't know whether to forget out them or do something. Every time we make skin contact, I feel like a fire is igniting in my soul. I feel electricity running through me, I feel like we are the only people on the planet. When he held me last night, when his strong arms were wrapped around my waist, I felt happy... I felt real... I felt alive. More alive than I have ever felt before, he has snuck up on me and gotten under my skin...and I can't seem to shake him. _

_ School time...ugh!_

Elena quickly grabbed a muffin and ran out of the front door towards the beeping car outside. She jumped into the front seat of Bonnie's car. "Hey," Elena said putting on her seat belt.

Bonnie smiled widely and looked at Elena in her cheerleading uniform. "You know that uniform looks really good on you," she beamed.

Elena smiled and giggled. "Come on, let's go." Bonnie drove off towards the school and they were both giggling.

Damon, Stefan, Tyler and Luka were sat on one of the benches outside the school.

"So, what happened with Bonnie's grams? Is she okay?" Damon asked Luka.

"Yeah she was fine; she needed help to move some things in her spare bedroom." He answered and Damon nodded his head.

"Anything happen with you and _Elena_ last night when we left?" Tyler asked with a mischievous grin.

Damon punched Tyler's arm playfully. "Shut up."

Tyler held his arm in mock pain. "I'll take that as a no then," he said chuckling.

Damon looked in the distance and noticed Rebekah entering the school with two other boys walking slightly behind her. "Hey, who are they with Rebekah?" He asked gesturing in her direction.

Stefan turned around to look and smiled. "Oh their Rebekah's brothers from England." He said glancing back at Damon briefly. "Hey Bek, over here!" he called her and she looked over smiling and walking towards the bench they were sat at with her two brothers following. The one was slightly taller and looked older, with light brown hair, thin but muscular...not too muscular. He wore a casual shirt and a pair of jeans. The other had dark brown hair and wore a smirk across his face. He was slightly taller than Rebekah but shorter than his older brother. He was a grade younger than Rebekah too and he wore a v-neck t-shirt with jeans. The three of them came up to the table.

"Hey guys," Rebekah greeted. "Hey, baby," she said kissing Stefan lightly on the lips. "These are my two brothers, this is Klaus," she gestured to the lighter haired boy who looked a grade older. "And this is Kol; he's a grade younger than us." She introduced them.

"Hey," the brothers said in unison.

Stefan stood up and man hugged them both. "Hey guys how are you?" he asked. Stefan had already met Rebekah's brothers when he went on holiday to England with her during summer vacation.

"Great to see you, Stefan, hope you're treating our sister well." Klaus said with a grin.

"Always," he chuckled and gestured them all to sit down.

"Hey, I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He stuck his hand out to both brothers and they shook it.

"Hey, Damon, Stefan hold us about you. We've heard great things."

Damon arched his eyebrow and widened his eyes. "Really? That's funny... I'm a dick." He said with a smirk and Klaus chuckled, while Stefan rolled his eyes.

Tyler looked away for a moment and saw Caroline walking towards them. "Hey babe," he said and kissed her lips lightly as she sat on his lap.

"Hey," she said smiling widely.

"Caroline," Rebekah called out. "I want you to meet my brothers, this is Klaus and this is Kol," she gestured at both of them.

Caroline smiled friendly, "Hey, nice to meet you," she said scaring at Klaus, _wow he's so hot, _she thought to herself but quickly shook the thought from her mind.

Klaus noticed Caroline staring and winked causing Caroline to quickly look away.

Elena and Bonnie pulled up in the car and stepped out. Kol looked over at them and his jaw dropped when he saw Elena. He turned to his sister, "Who's that tall, skinny brunette?" He asked not looking away from her.

Rebekah looked in the direction Kol was staring and shook her head. "No she's my friend and you cannot get involved with her, Kol."

"Well she's smoking," he said still drooling over her.

Damon noticed Kol and Rebekah talking and noticed it was Elena he was drooling over. All of a sudden his blood began to boil, _that kid will not be going after my Elena... I mean Elena, _he thought.

Elena and Bonnie noticed their friends sitting together on the bench and walked over to them. "Hey," they both said.

"Hello there," Kol stood up and held out his hand to Elena. "I'm Kol, Rebekah's brother." He said with his strong English accent.

Elena smiled and shook his hand. "Elena, nice to meet you," she turned look at Klaus and smiled holding out her hand. "You must be Klaus then, am I right?" She asked smiling friendly.

Klaus smiled and shook her hand. "Correct, I'm Klaus and it's nice to meet you, Rebekah has mentioned you." Elena smiled worriedly. "Oh don't worry all good things," Klaus assured and Elena smiled happily.

Klaus turned to Bonnie and held out his hand, "You must be Bonnie, nice to meet you too." He said and Bonnie smiled.

"Nice to meet you Klaus," she said and turned to Kol who was too busy ogling Elena so she walked over to Luka and sat next to him.

"So, Elena..." Kol spoke up. "...has anyone ever told you that you have very pretty eyes." He said as Elena sat down.

Elena smiled awkwardly. "No but thanks," she said feeling uncomfortable. She looked away and joined in on someone else's conversation but could feel Kols' eyes on her.

Damon witnessed Kol's flirting and he couldn't stand it, _how dare he go after Elena, she wants a man, not a boy, _he thought; his blood almost boiling out of his skin. He was fuming; he couldn't stand someone else trying to get to Elena. _It's not that bad, Damon, Elena doesn't look interested. _Damon began to calm down a little and carried on talking to his friends.

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah were in the girls' locker room with the other girls in the cheerleading squad. They were having their own conversation as the other girls were getting ready for practice.

"He's crushing on you, you know." Rebekah directed to Elena.

Elena raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Who?" she asked.

Rebekah put her hair into a ponytail. "My brother, Kol," she said.

Elena's expression turned into realisation. "Oh, yeah, I know. He couldn't stop ogling me this morning and at lunch. Please let him know I'm not interested... There's nothing wrong with him of course, it's just he's too young for me," she explained.

Rebekah nodded and smiled. "I know, I did tell him you weren't interested but I don't think he cares. I'll try and keep him under control."

"Thanks," Elena smiled.

Caroline and Bonnie grinned at each other. "It's probably because someone else occupies Elena's heart Bek," Caroline said with a wink.

Rebekah giggled. "Oh yeah," she said with recognition.

Elena flashed daggers towards the three giggling girls. "Nobody is _occupying_ my heart, okay? I don't like anyone." Elena snapped but she knew she was lying she was hoping they wouldn't see through her lie but she knew deep down they would.

"Okay, whatever you say," Caroline said with a smirk. After a moment she clapped her hands. "Okay, come on girls, let's go," she called exiting the locker room and the other girls soon following after her.

Elena flopped down on her bed after dropping her bag on her bedroom floor. After laying face down on her bed, with no movement, for ten minutes her phone started blasting out her ringtone next to her on the bed. She groaned and looked at the phone to see the caller ID and sprung up when she saw it was Damon. She answered instantly. "Hello?" Elena said acting casual.

"Hey Elena, you okay?" Damon's velvety voice asked.

Elena couldn't prevent a grin escaping her lips. "I'm good, you?"

"Oh I'm fine," he responded and there was a short silence before he spoke again. "I was just ringing to ask if you wanted to work on the assignment tonight."

Elena's smile grew. _He wants to spend _more _time with me._ She cleared her throat. "Yeah sure, what time?" she asked

Damon thought for a moment. "Well, how about six thirty, is that okay for you?" He asked.

"Perfect, do you want to come over to mine house again?" She asked hoping for his answer to be yes.

"I don't mind, as long as I'm not intruding." He says with a hint of questioning.

Elena giggled. "Of course you won't be intruding, I'm inviting you."

"Okay then, I'll see you a six thirty."

"Six thirty," Elena confirmed.

"Until then," he spoke and Elena knew from his tone he had a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "Bye Damon," she said hanging up and let out a breathed laugh before putting her phone down on her nightstand and heading downstairs to her mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom," she smiled and her mom turned around from cooking and smiled.

"Hey sweetheart, everything okay?" Miranda asked.

Elena smelt what her mom was cooking. "Something smells good," she commented.

Miranda arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

Elena looked at the floor and then looked up at her mom and smiled innocently. "Would it be okay if Damon came over so we can work on our assignment?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes.

Miranda uncrossed her arms and smiled widely. "Oh Damon, of course he can come over, he's always welcome. Luckily I made enough food."

Elena smiled. "Thank you," she said quickly exiting the kitchen and running up to her bedroom.

The door bell rang and Miranda looked over her shoulder to Grayson who was preparing garlic bread for the oven. "Gray, will you get that? It's probably Damon." She stated and went back to cooking.

"Oh I didn't know Damon was coming over," he exclaimed putting the garlic bread in the oven.

"Yeah, he and Elena are working on an assignment for school." Miranda explained.

"Oh right," he said walking to the front door. He opened the door to see Damon standing very respectable.

Damon smiled at Grayson. "Good evening Mr Gilbert, Elena's expecting me, we're working on an assignment for school."

Gray smiled at Damon's respect towards him. "Yes, come on inside Damon," he said stepping to one side so Damon could enter. He closed the door and turned to Damon. "By the way it's Grayson."

Damon smiled, "Right."

"I think Elena's in her room, you can go on up if you wish." He said starting to walk into the kitchen and Damon up the stairs but stopped causing Damon to halt on the stairs. "Remember keep the door open, son. I was you're age once, I know what goes through a teenage boys head," Grayson said with a grin.

Damon smiled awkwardly. "Got it Mr- I mean Grayson." Grayson entered the kitchen and Damon carried on walking up the stairs. He suddenly realised he didn't know which room was Elena's. He came to the first door on the right and knocked it. _Please be this one_, he thought and waited patiently.

"Come in," Elena called from inside. Damon entered the room but couldn't see Elena. He saw the door to her en-suite ajar and realised she was in the bathroom and waited patiently for her to some out.

Elena stepped out and surprise crossed her face but was broken with a smile at the site of Damon. "Hey, you're here. Sorry I was just brushing my hair." She explained shutting the bathroom door.

Damon smirked. "Oh you didn't have to go to so much trouble for _me,_" he said grinning.

Elena placed her hand on her chest. "Oh I always have to look my best for you, Damon," she said sarcastically and started smirking.

Damon smirked. "I know, I know, I have the same affect on everyone." He declared sarcastically.

Elena sat cross legged on her bed and gestured for Damon to sit next to her. Damon sat down and gazed at her. "So, I think we should get presenting our plan out." Damon nodded not taking his eyes from her. Even with her hair up in a messy bun and in sweats and a _very_ figure hugging tank top, she looked gorgeous. Elena stood up off the bed and pulled out some A3 paper from under her bed. She walked over to her chest of drawers and took out some coloured pens from the third drawer down and placed them on the floor with the paper. She said down on the floor, "You going to help?" she asked and patted the space next to her for him to sit down.

Damon sat down next to her. Elena leaned to one side to grab the notebook she put all of her story ideas inside. She opened the book and read over it. "So I thought we should do a dystopian, fantasy fiction story, is that cool?" she asked Damon as he gazed mesmerizingly at her.

Damon nodded. "Yeah, but what's dystopian fiction again?" he asked. He couldn't take his eyes away from her lips as she spoke.

"It's genres of literature which explore social and political structures. It's the creation of an ideal society or utopia..." Elena explained.

Damon nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah, I remember now."

Elena smiled and pulled the paper closer. "Let's get started then."

Elena and Damon were called for dinner at seven and had done another hour and a half of work, planning their novel in a great amount of depth.

Damon leaned back on his hands and yawned. Elena turned and caught his yawn. "Are you tired?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"A little," Damon said yawning again. "More my brain being tired than anything, it's been working hard tonight."

Elena giggled and put the lid on the pen in her hand. "Let's call it a night then. We've done a lot," she said reviewing the three filled A3 pieces of paper. "We still have more to do though," she explained.

"We'll carry on another night," Damon stood up and walked over to her bed to pick up his jacket.

A disappointed expression clouded Elena's face. "You're not going yet, are you?" she asked.

Damon noticed the disappointment on Elena's face and in her voice. "Not if you don't want me to," he said placing his jacket back on her bed and sitting down on the floor.

Elena smiled. "Well, I thought we could hang out for a bit before you leave..." she trailed off and looked down shyly.

Damon smirked. "I can't say no to that invitation," he said causing Elena to look up smiling widely.

"So, what should we do?" Elena asked. "We could watch a movie or something?" she suggested.

Damon leaned forward smirking. "I have an idea... Let's play truth or dare."

Elena widened her eyes. "Truth or dare? Really?" she asked.

Damon nodded and grinned at her. "Don't worry, not the _too _dirty version," he said winking causing Elena to look down blushing. Damon saw her blushing and smiled and how cute she looked when she blushed. "Should I start?" he asked.

"Yep, that would be best," she stated and he nodded.

"Okay, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth," she said.

Damon thought for a moment about what he could ask and then he came up with something. "Okay, who was you're first kiss?"

"Matt Donovan, my childhood best friend and ex-boyfriend."

"Oh right."

"Truth or Dare?" Elena asked.

"Uh, truth"

Elena smirked. "How old were you when you had your first kiss?" she asked.

Damon thought a moment and smirked. "Seven, maybe eight."

Elena rolled her eyes, "No surprises there then."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Uh... Are you a virgin?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Elena rolled her eyes and laughed, _well I saw that coming. _"No, I'm not."

Damon gasped in mocking surprise. "I'm shocked," he said serious then grinned.

"Shut up... how about you?"

Damon widened his eyes. "What do you think?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever been in a committed relationship?"

"Not a serious one, no."

"Why?"

"Uh, uh, uh one question only..." Damon smirked.

"How many committed boyfriends have you had?"

Elena thought for a moment. "Probably only two, I've only had two serious relationships. Everyone else has just been a fling or something." Damon nodded. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Why haven't you ever been in a committed relationship?"

Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I knew that was coming. I've never been in a committed relationship because the right girl has never come along that I want to commit too."

"What if they right girl _did _come along?" she asked curiously.

Damon shrugged. "Well then I guess I would get into a committed relationship with her." He smiled and Elena looked down. "So anyway, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What age did you lose your innocence?" He asked smirking.

Elena rolled her eyes again. "Ha- I knew that question would pop up. I was sixteen and dating Matt." Damon nodded pouting out his bottom lip in thought. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Uh," Elena thought for a moment and a question came to mind. "What's the best kiss you've ever had?" she asked.

The smirk which was on Damon's face had disappeared; only an expression of deep thought could be seen. He breathed heavily and gazed down to the ground before looking Elena dead in the eye. "You," he said only slightly above a whisper.

A wave of shock invaded Elena's body, she was taken aback by his answer she held eye contact for a moment before looking down at the ground not knowing what to say.

Damon and Elena sat in silence ten minutes before Damon sighed breaking their silence. "I think I should be going now, it's getting late," he said standing up and putting on his jacket.

Elena nodded and stood up. "O-okay," she said still in shock. "Do you want me to see you out?" she asked.

Damon shook his head. "No it's okay, I know my way. I'll see you tomorrow," he said gazing at her.

"Okay, I-I'll see you tomorrow," I said with a shy smile and he smiled back before leaving her bedroom. Elena stood still staring at the spot Damon had previously been standing in. She turned and gazed at herself in her mirror. "Me," she whispered to herself.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Did you like the Delena? Finally they are beginning to show each other some feelings. Thought the truth or dare would be fun between them. Don't worry about Kol's crush on Elena it won't go anywhere, there's nothing to worry about there. There's a little Klaroline firing up there... but will it go anywhere? You'll have to wait and see. It won't be too long now until we experience some real Delena moments/action.**

**Chapter 14 will be up soon and I would like to thank you all again for reading and reviewing... Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14: Halloween

**Chapter 14 is here. It's a little shorter than the others and I apologise for that but this is the chapter you've been waiting for. There is a big Delena moment in this chapter and I wanted to get to it without going on about things that were irrelevant. **

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 14: Halloween**

_*Three Weeks Later*_

Damon awoke to the sound of movement downstairs. He rolled over and looked at the time on the clock on his nightstand, _9:30 on a Saturday, seriously?_ He thought. He was taken out of a dream which he was actually enjoying. It consisted of Elena, as usual; Elena was all he thought about and all he dreamed about. She was a constant in his mind. He attempted to fall back asleep, back to his Elena filled dream but couldn't. Damon groaned frustrated before sliding out of bed and into his en-suite bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later he descended down the marble stairs, in grey sweats and a tight, black v-neck t-shirt, and entered the kitchen where the current movement was coming from. He saw his mom over the stove making breakfast. "Morning," he greeted her. Mary turned around and kissed her son on the cheek. "Good morning, sleep well?" she asked before turning back to the stove.

Damon sat on one of the kitchen stools and leaned his elbows on the counter. "Yeah I guess, until I woke up. Luckily the sounds were you and not Stefan, otherwise I would have had to kill him," he said smirking and in a joking tone.

Mary smiled. "I didn't mean to wake you, sorry," she said sympathetically.

Damon shrugged it off and smiled. "It's okay." An amazing smell filled Damon's nostrils and he let out a slight moan. "Something smells good mom, what are you making?" he asked enjoying the smell which diffused throughout the kitchen.

Mary sighed. "Pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, muffins, anything you can think of."

Damon arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Why so much?" he asked.

"Giuseppe, he get's hungry in the morning so he had me to come down and make him breakfast while he had another hour in bed," she sighed continuing to slave over the stove.

Damon furrowed and anger began to take over him. "Mom, you shouldn't have to take his bullshit. He can make his own breakfast, in fact, he should be the one down here slaving away over the stove, not you," he snapped.

Mary turned to face her son looking exhausted. "It's not just for him, it's for you and Stefan too," she explained before turning back to the stove.

Damon rolled his eyes and stood up. "I could have had cereal or toast, I don't need all of this, and neither does Stefan... or Giuseppe." He walked over to the stove beside his mother, he could see the enervated glace in her eyes and he sighed. "Mom, I'll finish up here, you go back to bed or rest up on the couch. I can finish this," he offered.

Mary glanced at her son happily and thankfully. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Damon rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes," he confirmed, "go and rest, I can finish breakfast." He insisted before Mary stroked her son's cheek and walked, tiredly towards the living room. Damon watched his mom leaving the room and then began to finish the breakfast she started. He huffed in frustration, "what a bastard," Damon mumbled under his breath. He couldn't believe Giuseppe would do that, actually yes he could believe it but it infuriated him at the thought of him taking advantage of his mother. He hated Giuseppe's attitude towards his mother and he honestly didn't know what she saw in him. He saw the way she looked at him; she never had eyes full of love but more full of fear. Mary feared him and Damon hated that he made his mother scared. _How dare he do that to her..._ He wondered if there was something he held against her or something keeping her there. _What could be so important? _He thought.

Monday afternoon and Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Tyler, Luka, Stefan and Rebekah were sat at a table in the cafeteria. "So, Elena, you need a date to the dance, right?" Caroline asked grinning.

"Actually, that's wrong," she said with a smile.

Caroline widened her eyes. "What, who are you going with then?" she asked curiously.

Elena smiled proudly. "No one, I'm going alone."

Caroline's jaw dropped. "You can't go alone, it's a dance."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yes I can Caroline and I am."

"Well I think it's great you can do that, good on you girl," Bonnie beamed.

Elena turned to her and smiled. "Thanks."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows. "Kol said he was going to ask you, did he?" she asked.

Elena nodded. "Yeah he did but I said I wanted to go alone. I don't want him to get the wrong idea considering I'm not interested in him in a relationship way," she admitted.

"Oh right, I don't blame you," Rebekah said before going back to eating her food.

Damon was sat opposite Elena, gazing at her, watching every word that left her lips. They hadn't really spoken properly since the night of truth or dare to her house. Things had been a little awkward and they never were alone together, unless it was in school. Elena glanced up and caught Damon's eyes; they stared intensely at each other unaware that everyone else at the table was staring at them. Minutes past and neither of them broke their gaze. "Okay, could we stop with the eye sex, some of us a trying to eat," Tyler's voice spoke teasingly breaking them out of the trance and breaking eye contact.

The table was quiet for a moment before conversation slowly began to pick up again. Neither Damon nor Elena made eye contact again only stared at the food in front of them as they ate.

It was Halloween and the night of the dance. Elena and Bonnie were at Caroline's house getting ready for the dance. Tyler and Luka planned to pick them up and take them to the dance. "Come on, we only have fifteen minutes and Tyler will be here," Bonnie shouted flustered. Bonnie was all ready wearing her sexy witches outfit, short black mini skirt, netted tights, black stiletto ankle boots, black tank top with a mini cloak and witches hat. Her hair was lightly curled under her hat and fell over her shoulders, shaping her faces.

Caroline walked down the stairs in her red devil outfit, a short red dress which went in at the waist and puffed out at the hips hitting mid-thigh. She wore killer, red stilettos and red devil horns. Her makeup was bold, red eye shadow and rough lips. Her blonde hair was straightened and shaped her face wonderfully.

Five minutes later, Elena descended down the stairs. Both girls' jaws dropped. She wore a tight, black leather playsuit which hugged her amazing curves perfectly. The shorts of the playsuit came slightly over mid-thigh and knee length black, leather stiletto heeled boots. Her makeup was dark and smoky and her eyes were black. Her hair was curled and half up, with a cat ear head band. Elena looked flawless.

"Elena, wow, you look fantastic," Caroline shrieked.

Elena beamed. "Thank you," she said hugging her. Bonnie quickly wrapped her arms around her after Caroline released her and squealed. "You look flawless; nobody will be able to take their eyes off you."

Elena giggled and Caroline smirked. "Even a certain Salvatore," she stated cheekily.

Elena rolled her eyes at her friends' statement and with that a car horn beeped outside. "Come on let's go." All three girls left the house arm in arm strutting towards Tyler's car.

When they finally arrived at the dance it was 7:30. There were already a lot of people there dressed up in their costumes. The girls entered first with the two boys close behind, they saw Damon, Stefan, Rebekah, Kol, Klaus and other cheerleaders and jocks standing with them.

Damon looked over to his right to observe the room and his eyes caught a beautiful brunette walking in with her friends. Elena. Damon's jaw dropped, she looked fantastic. Her tight leather playsuit hugging her body and curves perfectly, her black boots, her mile long olive skinned legs, and everything about her was amazing. He didn't even pay attention to Caroline or Bonnie stood next to her, Elena was all he could see.

Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and Luka headed towards their group of friends. Elena noticed many eyes on her as she strutted, including Damon's. The thought of Damon's eyes on her made her blush and then she saw the way he stared at her causing her whole body to fire up.

"Hey guys," Caroline said perkily.

"Oh my God, girls you look amazing," Rebekah beamed.

All three girls smiled in thanks. "So do you," they said in unison and began to laugh.

Tyler glanced at Damon. "What are you meant to be?" he asked curiously.

Damon was pulled out of his, not so innocent, Elena fantasies and looked at Tyler. "I'm not really anything," he said. He wore his usual black leather Armani jacket, black button up shirt, black jeans and boots.

Caroline looked him up and down, "Well you could be a vampire; you have that mysterious vampy look already."

Damon smirked. "I guess I'm a vampire then. What are you meant to be anyway?" He asked looking Tyler up and down.

"A werewolf, obviously," he said with mock offense and Damon nodded, still smirking.

The group all talked for a while and had fun. A fast upbeat song came on and Caroline squealed. "Come one Tyler let's dance," she demanded dragging him before he could respond. Soon after Luka and Bonnie followed and then Stefan and Rebekah. Klaus walked up to a pretty red headed girl and danced with her. Elena, Damon and Kol were left watching them. Elena caught site of Jeremy and Anna dancing and laughing on the dance floor, she was happy that her brother was having fun.

Kol leaned closer to Elena, whispering in her ear. "You look hot, tonight," he said grinning eyeing her up and down. Elena stared at him for a moment and whispered back. "I'm not interested Kol, we can be friends, but that's all."

Kol began to slowly and seductively trail his hand up Elena's leg. She jumped and hit it away. She needed to get away from Kol so she turned to Damon. "Do you want to dance?" she asked and saw the confusion written across his face.

Damon could see the desperation in her eyes so he nodded. "Sure," he said taking her hand leaning her to the dance floor.

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and he placed his hands on her waist. Flames ignited inside both of them just at a cheer touch. They moved to the beat of the song, their bodies moved perfectly together. They stayed on the dance floor for ten minutes before things started to get heated and there was a thick tension surrounding them. Damon pulled her body closer to his until they were touching, their bodies seemed to have moulded together. Elena spun around in his arms and began to rub her back, sexily against his chest. Damon inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and it intoxicated him. Their dance grew more sexual by the minute. Damon spun her back around to face him and held her hips swaying with them to the music. Elena began to push her hips onto him; he was shocked but went with her actions.

Damon couldn't take it anymore, she was turning him on so much that he either needed to kiss her right now or walk away. He gazed into her eyes and saw passion and lust, her lips were perched he couldn't leave her now.

All of a sudden Damon cupped her face with his hands and brushed his lips against hers. Elena was shocked but quickly kissed back, placing her hands on his chest feeling his toned abdomen. The kiss hastily grew very steamy and passionate, Damon's tongue brushed Elena's bottom lip asking for entrance she obliged and slowly opened her mouth. His tongue began to explore every inch of her mouth, his hands moving up and down the sides of her body and hers wrapping around his neck pulling him closer. The kiss was beginning to deepen and Elena pulled away to catch her breath. They both stood still gazing lustfully at each other with red swollen-kissed lips.

Damon smiled and so did Elena, "That was, uh, some kiss," he spoke breathlessly.

Elena breathed heavily. "Didn't you like it?" she asked the smile slowly leaving her face.

Damon flashed his trademark smile. "It was perfect and Elena I need to tell you something..." he trailed off.

Elena smiled up at him. "What is it?"

"I lied," he stated.

Confusion washed over Elena's face and she arched an eyebrow. "About what?" she asked, the confusion coming across in her voice.

He held her by the waist and smiled again. "The first time we kissed, I did mean something, it meant everything," he confessed.

Elena began to grin. "I meant everything to me too."

Damon pulled Elena closer to him. "I've wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you," he spoke huskily.

Elena smirked. "I've wanted you too. I really liked you Damon and when you told me the kiss meant nothing I was heartbroken," she said the smirk disappearing and she looked down.

Damon placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up so she would look at him. "It broke my heart saying it. I was stupid then but I've realised I know now what I really want..."

"...and what's that?" Elena smirked.

Damon placed a soft kiss on her lips and smiled while holding her close in a sweet embrace. "You."

**Well there it is, Delena finally kiss and admit their feelings. I hope I didn't rush it and I hope you enjoyed it. After waiting 14 chapters they are finally going to be together without anything getting between them... well I hope...**

**Chapter 15 will be up soon. I appreciate all of your feedback I truly love you, so thank you and I'll be updating soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: Be Mine

**I would just like to thank everyone again, so much, for reading and reviewing my story. I can't even begin to describe how grateful I am. This is a very Delena orientated chapter and I hope you will all enjoy it. **

**Thank you again and here's chapter 15... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Be Mine**

Elena collapsed onto her bed, grinning wildly. She was unable to control the happiness running through her veins. She had never left more alive and amazing in her entire life. Damon kissed her and told her he has feelings for her and she did the same. Elena needed to express her feelings; quickly she grabbed her journal from the drawer of her bedside table and began to write.

_11:05pm October 31__st_

_Dear Diary,_

_ He kissed me, for real this time. Damon Salvatore actually kissed me. I have never felt so alive, there are not enough words to describe my feelings but I can honestly say this is one of the best nights of my entire life. From the day onward Halloween will be one of my favourite days of the year, it will be a reminder of the time Damon expressed his feelings towards me and told me the kiss in the ladies bathroom, in the Grill, actually meant something. I was heartbroken after he told me the kiss meant nothing and tonight he confessed that saying those words broke his heart too. _

_ I don't know what'll happen now, I don't know if Damon and I are going to be together or not. I don't even know if he wants a relationship. From his reputation and rumours I've heard Damon isn't the dating kind of guy; he's move of a 'fuck and chuck' or 'hook-up and ditch' kind of guy but lately he's letting his guard down and showing a different side, a side that could possibly want a relationship. No matter how much I want him and want to be with him and no matter how much he wants me, I still have to question... I have to ask, what comes next? _

_ I would love him to tell me that he does want a relationship, because that's all I've wanted for a long time, however if he wants to wait or not enter a relationship at all I will understand. After last night's confession, though, I do believe and have faith that something will happen... even if it is just casual. _

_ Anyway, getting late now, goodnight!_

Elena returned her journal into her drawer and fell, happily into a peaceful and dream filled slumber.

Friday morning, Damon awoke smirking, last night's events ran through his mind and dreams while he slept and he couldn't help think about how amazing and lustful it felt to kiss Elena. He happily rolled out of bed and hoped in the shower. His thoughts were taken of entirely by Elena and the small smile never evaporated from his face.

Damon entered school through the main doors with a grin on his face. As usual all of the girls smirked and giggled as he passed, normally he would have winked however all he could think about was Elena and how she was the only girl he wanted. Damon continued to walk through the school hallways and saw Elena by her locking causing his smile to transform to a grin. He quickly walked up behind her wrapping his strong, muscular arms around her tiny, curvy waist. She flinched at his touch and spun around instantly, Damon not moving his arms from her waist.

"God, you scared me," she said holding her chest but smiling.

"Good morning," Damon said smiling down at her; it felt good to have her close to him.

Elena blushed at the contact Damon's and her skin were making; Damon smirked noticing the blush appearing on her cheeks. She ignored the fact she was blushing a smiled it off. "Good morning to you too," she greeted happily.

Damon reluctantly removed his arms from Elena's waist crossing them and leaning on the next locker gazing deeply into her eyes. "I need to talk to you, well ask you something," he spoke.

Elena nodded. "Sure, what is it?" she asked, missing the feel of Damon's arms wrapped around her.

He uncrossed his arms and cleared his throat, standing up straight. "Okay, well I have been thinking about what happened last night..." he paused. Elena grew a little anxious; she thought he might have regretted it and now wants nothing to do with her, _don't be silly, Elena, he just hugged you, he doesn't regret anything, _she said to herself as Damon continued. "I have been hiding my feelings long enough and well... what I'm trying to say, or ask is, will you go out with me? Like on a proper date..." he asked.

A wide smile took over Elena's face, one she couldn't prevent and she nodded. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you," she said a little too enthusiastically.

Damon's smiled widened and his eyes looked relieved. "Great, one more thing..." he said causing Elena to gaze curiously at him. "I want you to be my girlfriend but I don't want to rush you so I thought a date would be a good start," he admitted.

Elena smiled. "I've wanted to be with you for a while now Damon and honestly you don't have to worry about rushing me because what I feel I can't take lightly or slowly, I would still love to go on a date with you but honestly I would much rather go as your girlfriend and not _just _a date."

Damon couldn't help but grin happily, his wish was finally coming true and he was getting the girl. He flashed his trademark smirk. "Well then Elena, it would be my pleasure to take you out on a date _as_ my girlfriend."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled while gazing mesmerizingly into his blue orbs. Damon wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his kissing her on the forehead. "I honestly never tagged you as being a relationship kind of guy."

"I wasn't the relationship kind of guy," he confirmed, "until I met an amazing girl, who changed everything I've ever felt," he stated. Damon smirked pulling Elena up to him, she stood on her tip toes and they kissed each other softly on the lips for a second before pulling apart again. He moved a strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek, staring at her.

Elena arched an eyebrow and smiled. "What's that face?" she asked.

Damon gazed into her eyes once more before kissing her nose lightly and gazing into her eyes again. "I'm happy."

Elena entered the cafeteria in search of Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah; she was hoping to tell them about her and Damon before they found out through people who saw them that morning in the hallway. She sighed in relief when she saw all three girls sat at the table, without the boys thank god. Elena hurried towards the table and sat down next the Rebekah quickly and opposite Caroline. "Hey, I need to tell you girls something," she blurted out quickly before they could greet her.

"Well hello to you too," Caroline spoke sarcastically with a wide smile showing she was joking. "So, what' up?" she asked leaning her arms on the table.

Elena breathed in and out quickly before spilling out her news. "Okay, well I, uh, well me and... Damon and I, well, we're kind of going out now," she finally blurted out and it felt like a weight had risen from her shoulders, she had been waiting to do that all morning.

All three of the girls' jaws dropped and after a short silence they all squealed. "Oh my God, finally," Caroline shrieked.

Bonnie grabbed Elena's hand and squeezed it. "I'm happy for you," she said with an assuring smile.

Rebekah gave her a quick hug and beamed. "You two will make such a cute couple, I'm so glad you finally realised your feelings."

"So spill, tell all, I want all details of how this happened and even the dirty little ones," Caroline butted in grinning.

Elena rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, firstly there are no _dirty _details, even if there were I wouldn't spill... and secondly, why so interested?" she said smirking knowing exactly what Caroline's answer would be.

Caroline huffed impatiently. "Come on, Elena; please tell...before the others join us."

Elena thought for a moment before smiling. "Okay fine, I'll tell but don't say I said anything it's something I want to keep personal," Elena said and all three girls nodded and Elena continued. "At the dance Kol was bugging me so I needed to get away from him so when you all went off to dance I turned to Damon giving him a 'help me' look and so he asked if I wanted to dance. He knew that Kol was annoying me, I think he heard, anyway we were dancing for a while and things suddenly turned quite...intense." Elena paused for a moment.

Caroline ended up butting in, she couldn't help herself. "What do you mean by _intense_?" she asked and Elena widened her eyes.

"I mean," she continued, "we started dancing very close to each other and the moves became a little sexual and intimate. So anyway, we were dancing and all of a sudden Damon cupped his hands on my face and we started kissing, and not just a light peak, a real passionate kiss. It was amazing, it left as if fireworks were being let off inside me and my whole body seemed to react to the kiss. After a long kiss we pulled apart and started talking. Damon admitted that the kiss in the bathroom of the Grill last month was never a mistake and telling me it was broke his heart as it broke mine when he told me." Elena paused and all three girls were grinning and dying to speak.

There was a little silence before Rebekah spoke up, "Oh my God, that is so sweet and sounds nothing like Damon but still so sweet. Before you continue I have to ask, is he a good kisser?" she asked cheerily and Elena rolled her eyes smiling.

"Good would be a major understatement," she said blushing a little and all of the girls giggled and squealed.

"So what's happening now? When did you two get together? Was it last night?" Bonnie asked.

"No, today, this morning... I was standing by my locker getting out my books and I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, it made me jump and when I turned around and saw it was Damon, I was surprised. He held me for a few minutes before letting go, he asked me to go out on a date with him and he said he didn't want to rush me to get into a proper relationship, so then I told him he doesn't have to worry about rushing me because I would be ready. I then told him I'd rather go out with him as a girlfriend than just a date and I saw a look in his eyes I've never seen before. He then asked me to be his girlfriend and now we're together. The end," Elena said taking a small breathe and smiling.

"That is so, so adorable," Rebekah said and Elena began to smile with a blush also appearing on her cheeks.

"What a romantic moment, it's like in the movies," Caroline stated sounding a little emotional, Caroline would always been over dramatic in these situations.

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Damon, Stefan, Tyler and Luka. "Hey babe," Tyler said sitting next to Caroline. Stefan on the end of the table next to Rebekah and Luka at the other end of the table, meanwhile Damon sat beside Elena. He set his tray down and kissed Elena on the cheek causing her to blush. "Hey," he whispered in Elena's ear seductively.

Elena blushed even more and a tingle ran down her spine. "Hey," she said softly.

Tyler eyed them up and smirking. "You two seem close, is there something you're not telling us," he said winking.

Damon put his arm around Elena's shoulder and she turned to smile up at him. Damon smiled back and turned back to Tyler still smiling. "Well, actually yes Tyler there is. Elena is now my girlfriend." He said moving his hand from her shoulder and ran it up and down her back, causing another tingle to run through her whole body. She loved her reaction to his touch; it assured her that her feelings for him were strong.

"Finally," Tyler chuckled. "I thought you two would never happen."

"They are so cute, right?" Rebekah asked looking at Stefan and he nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad he finally had the balls to do something about it, can't hide your feelings forever Damon," Stefan said smiled and Damon gave him the 'brother' look and smiled before turning back to his food.

Rebekah turned to Elena. "I just want to say," she said in a quieter tone. "If Kol tries anything on you just let me know and I'll talk to him, he'll back off if you are with Damon. Kol might try to act like a womanizer but he respects relationships and would never do anything to sabotage one, no matter how much he likes the girl," she reassured.

"Thank you, I'm glad about that," Elena smiled.

"So Ty, you still thinking of throwing a party?" Luka asked, causing Elena and Rebekah to come out of their private conversation and focus on the group.

"Yeah, yeah, my cousin Mason is in town next week so I'm thinking of having it next Friday, you all coming?" he asked everyone.

"You don't even need to ask," Caroline pointed out, "we'll all be there."

Damon turned to Elena and she glanced at him. "Are you going?" he asked and Elena nodded.

"Yeah, definitely, haven't been to a _real_ party here yet so sounds like fun," she said smiling. "You probably don't have me down as a partying girl but I am, big time."

Damon smirked and leaned forward, his breath hitting her ear and causing her to shiver. "Well, I definitely can't wait for that," he whispered huskily.

Elena blushed which made Damon smirk even more. "So you'll definitely be my date then?" he asked.

Elena nodded, smiling. "Of course I will," she confirmed and Damon wrapped his arm around Elena's waist as they continued to eat their lunch and make light conversation.

**Well its official, Delena are official. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will keep reading and reviewing. So its Tyler Lockwood's party soon, I'll be introducing Mason Lockwood (Tyler's cousin in this story) and also get ready for more Delena, definitely at the party. **

**Anyway, chapter 16 will be up soon!**


	16. Chapter 16: Caught In The Act

**I would just like to say thank you to everyone once again for reading. I hope you're enjoying it and thank you for the lovely comments/reviews. I wanted to thank people personally but I couldn't respond to all so I thought I'd thank everyone like this. I really appreciate it!**

**Well, here's chapter 16... There's a nice bit of Delena in this chapter that I hope you'll like... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Caught In The Act**

Elena woke up to the buzzing of her phone on her nightstand. She groaned into her pillow before rolling over and picking up her cell phone. Caroline's name appeared on the screen and Elena sighed answering it. "Uh, Caroline," she groaned, "it's 9:30 in the morning."

"I know what the time is Elena," Caroline spoke perkily. "We need to go shopping for the party next week. With school and everything we won't have time before Friday."

Elena rolled out of bed and walked to her dressing table, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. "Yeah okay, what time were you thinking?" she asked.

"About eleven, is that okay for you?"

Elena put on her dressing gown and wrapped it around herself. "Yeah that's fine, I'll just get ready. Should I meet you there?" she asked.

"Yeah, it'll be you, me, Bonnie and Rebekah. We're all going to meet at the mall, outside Fresco. You know where that is, right?" Caroline asked.

Elena pulled out an outfit from her closet and went into the bathroom to turn on the shower. "Yeah I know the place, I have to go get ready, see you later."

"Later, bye," Caroline said before they hung up and Elena showered and got ready to meet her friends at the mall.

As Elena stepped out of the front door towards her car and her phone began to ring again. She sighed frustrated. "What now?" she snapped.

"Ouch, what did I ever do to you," a over familiar, velvety voice spoke down the phone and judging from his tone Elena knew he was smirking.

Elena laughed. "Sorry, I thought you were Caroline, she's rung me three times already this morning."

Damon chuckled. "Why what's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Oh I'm meeting her, Bonnie and Rebekah at the mall, she's ringing to make sure I'm ready," Elena unlocked her car and sat in the driver's seat.

"Oh," Damon pouted, "I wanted to keep you all to myself today; I've waited too long for you."

Elena giggled and began to blush. "That's your fault not mine," she said teasingly. "Maybe tomorrow though..."

Damon chuckled. "You're such a little tease and anyway too late."

Curiosity and confusion washed over Elena's face. "What do you mean 'too late'?" She asked confused.

"Turn around..." Elena arched an eyebrow and turned around to see Damon, parked up behind her in his car, with a smirk across his face. Elena smiled and hung up the phone. She unbuckled her seat belt and walked over to Damon's car and he wound down the window. "What are you doing here?" she giggled bending down to meet his eyes.

Damon smirked. "I was on my way when I rang, so I guess now I'm coming with you," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Elena rolled her eyes and giggled. "Sorry but you can't, girls day. Come over later, we can do something then."

Damon wiggled his eyebrows again and smirked. "Does that _something_ involve clothes?" he asked mischievously.

"Damon!" Elena shouted and started to blush.

Damon leaned towards the window where Elena was and smirked flirtatiously. "You know, I love it when you blush."

Elena giggled. "Shut up, I'll see you later," she leaned inside the car and met Damon's lips lightly before going back into her car. Damon pulled out and waved goodbye to Elena and she turned on her engine, driving off towards the mall a few moments later.

Elena entered the already populous mall. She instantly headed to Fresco, to meet Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah. All three girls were already sitting waiting for her to arrive; they all bounced up when they saw Elena walking towards them. "Ready?" Caroline said in her usual perky voice.

Elena smiled and sighed contently. "As I'll ever be..." All four girls walked out of the coffee shop and began their day of serious retailing.

The girls had been in all of the best shops in search of a perfect outfit for Tyler's party next Friday. Rebekah had already found a suitable dress. It was a little royal blue dress, which sat just above the knee. It was tighter around the bust and then hung loosely on her waist and hips, still showing off her figure. The v shaped neckline was cut so it wouldn't show off too much cleavage. She also picked up four three inch black stiletto ankle boots; she outfit was perfect for her. "You're so lucky Bek," Caroline groaned and Rebekah cocked her eyebrow. "You always find an amazing outfit with so little effort and then there's me who goes through ever shop in the mall and still can't find anything," she groaned on.

Rebekah let out a sympathetic laugh. "Care, you always look amazing and you always find something, even at the very last second."

Caroline let out a sigh of frustration and continued to browse through the rail of clothes. "I hope so..."

Ten minutes later, Bonnie had found a perfect outfit for the party. She came out of the changing room in tight leather leggings with a loose hanging scarlet blouse that was of a low v-neck cut. Underneath she wore a thin black tank top in order to keep herself presentable. On her feet she wore scarlet red, four inch thick heels. "What do you think?" she asked doing a twirl.

The three girls stopped in their browsing and gazed at her. The all squealed and had wide smiles plastered on their faces. "You look so hot, Luka won't be able to keep his hand off you," Caroline squealed with a cheeky grin.

Elena stared with a smile turning into a grin. "You'll definitely have him drooling. Bonnie rolled her eyes and giggled at her friends' compliments and went back in the changing room to put on her casual clothes again.

Caroline and Elena were still browsing. They both came across an outfit that they liked and headed happily and hopefully towards the changing room. Caroline came out first in a jet black, leather mini skirt with a black crop top and a cream lace waist coat over the top. She picked up knee high black boots with a three inch, stiletto high and cream clutch bag. Bonnie and Rebekah stared in admiration at their friend and complimented her.

Moments later Elena stepped out from the changing room. All three of the girls' jaws dropped to the floor. Elena came out in a black dress, which came mid-thigh. It hugged her curls and body perfectly as if designed and made for her body alone. It had spaghetti straps and the neckline was cut in a v shape showing off her cleavage, respectfully. She looked classy and sassy and sexy... far from inappropriate. She wore killer, red four inch heels with a strap around her ankles. It was fair to say Elena looked stunning.

"God, Elena, you look amazing," Caroline shrieked happily.

Elena gazed at herself, warily in the mirror with an unsure expression crossing her face. "Are you sure? I don't look slutty, do I?" she bit of bottom lip nervously.

"Definitely not, you look stunning, very sassy, classy and bad-assy," Bonnie chirped with a beaming smile.

Rebekah stared in admiration. "You're truly beautiful Elena," she spoke a little star struck and then began to grin. "Damon will not be able to stop ogling you. He won't keep his hands off you."

Elena began to blush at the thought of Damon gazing at her with his piercing eyes in this dress. The thought of his hands holding her made her feel weak and giddy, in a good way. She began to smile with glee, "I'm going to get it."

They all went to pay for their dresses and relaxed for a coffee before leaving to go home and relax. Elena drove home and when she descended to her bedroom with the shopping bags she flopped onto the bed. A day of shopping had taken it out of her. Elena tied her wavy, dark chocolate hair up into a messy bun descending to the bathroom. When she came back out her phone flashed red, there was one new message and she smiled when she saw who it was from.

_**Hey beautiful, how's your day?**_

_**~D**_

Elena replied instantly to his message, she was happy to finally have time. He was all hers and she was all his.

_**To: Damon**_

_**Hey handsome! It was great but now I'm missing you...**_

_**~E**_

Elena sat on cross-legged on her bed, waiting for a respond. Surprisingly it came almost instantly.

_**Well, I can fix that... Are you busy right now?**_

_**~D**_

_**To: Damon**_

_**Nope, I just came home from shopping. My parents are out and Jeremy is over Anna's... wonna come over?**_

_**Be right there!**_

_**~D**_

Fifteen minutes later, Elena was sitting by the kitchen counter drinking a mug of black coffee. The doorbell rang and Elena leaped out of her seat and ran to the door. She couldn't wait to see Damon. Elena opened the door and there Damon stood, wearing his signature smirk and held a flirty look in his eyes. Elena stepped aside for Damon to walk inside; he walked past her and into her house. She closed the front door and turned around, to her surprise Damon's lips collided with hers instantly. Elena was taken aback for a second before responding to the firework kiss. Damon wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly moved his hands to her thighs, holding them firmly for a moment before picking her up and wrapping them around his waist. Damon stepped forward pushing her back up against the door gently without breaking their kiss.

The kiss was passionate and urgent. Elena intertwined her hands in his beautiful raven locks kissing him harder. Damon brushed his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance and Elena quickly obliged. He unwrapped Elena's legs and she slide down the door until her feet met the floor again. They both pushed their lower bodies against each other trying to be as close as they possibly could.

When breathing was necessary their lips parted reluctantly, panting for air. Their foreheads were resting against each other and the gazed into each other's eyes silently for a moment before Damon smirked and let out a chuckle. "You weren't lying when you said you missed me." Her arms still wrapped around his neck, Elena began to blush and Damon flashed his trademark smile. "I love it when you blush," he smirked and they stared in silence for a while longer. Damon kissed Elena's forehead softly and pulled her closer to him. "God, you're so beautiful, Elena."

Elena's cheeks grew a darker red as if on fire. His touches caused ever part of her to burn and explode with passion. She removed her arms from his neck and placed her hands on his toned, firm chest; feeling his strong muscles flex underneath his shirt. "I bet my coffee's cold now," she said biting back a smile and giving him a look of mock anger.

Damon removed his hands from her waist and held on of her hands. "Well then, I think I owe you another. Lead the way milady," he gestured to the kitchen with his free hand and Elena giggled.

Elena sat on the stool leaning her elbows on the counter and Damon stood opposite her imitating her actions. "So, are you going to make me another coffee or what?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Damon smirked and mock rolled his eyes. "Someone's impatient today," he winked and turned around looking at the cupboards.

Elena realised he didn't know his way around the kitchen and pointed to the cupboard in front of him. "The mugs are in the cupboard in front of you and the coffee is well in the coffee machine. You might need to make a fresh batch."

Damon walked towards the upper cupboard and took out two cream coloured mugs and turned back to her with a smirk. "Someone's little Miss Bossy Boots today," he winked before making fresh coffee.

While he waited he slowly walked over to where Elena was sat on the stool and narrowed his eyes seductively and smirking. He gazed deeply into her doe eyes and it felt like his icy blue orbs were piercing her soul. He stood in front of her and parted her legs so he could stand between them, wanting to be closer to her. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist. Just pure touch set their bodies on fire and sheer passion was almost unbearable, but good unbearable.

Damon leaned in moving his hands to her lower back and swiftly placing sweet kisses down the side of her neck. Elena titled her head sideways giving him more access to a sensitive area. He began to kiss open mouth and leaving a wet trail up and down her neck and she closed her eyes indulging in the pleasure of his lips on her skin. He placed butterfly kisses along her jaw line. Down her throat and along her collarbones, hiding their feelings for so long brought out their passion and lust.

Damon reluctantly pulled away when the coffee was ready and Elena already missed his touch, they hadn't been in a real relationship for very long however they were having feelings and acting like they had been together for a long time.

Damon and Elena sat on the couch, Elena cuddled into his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her comfortingly as they watched a movie on the TV. Damon looked down, admiringly, at Elena, she glanced up at him feeling his eyes on her. She arched an eyebrow quizzically but smiling nonetheless. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

Damon watched her for a moment before answering. "Okay then, I won't look at you," he said trying to have a serious tone and turned his attention back to the TV.

"No," she said moving his face to look at her again. "I didn't say I didn't like it, I was just wondering why you do it?" Her eyes were full of happiness, she felt so happy with Damon and the way he looked at her made her feel, somehow, special.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Because you're beautiful, Elena, you're my beautiful and amazing girlfriend and I'm so happy to have you."

Elena blushed and smiled. "Since when did you become so romantic and mushy?" she asked.

Damon began to smirk again. "Minor slip up, it won't happen again."

Elena playfully hit his chest and he cuddled her closer to him, causing her to giggle. They watched the rest of the movie and a comfortable silence.

Half an hour later, the movie had ended. Elena and Damon were still cuddled up in silence letting the credits run through. Damon intertwined his fingers in Elena's hair and played with it while he watched the TV. He felt Elena's head move and her eyes were on him, he saw the warm smile on her face and he couldn't prevent himself from a little smirk and gazed down at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he imitated in a similar tone to Elena's question earlier.

Elena playfully swatted his chest and he held it in mock hurt. "Don't ruin the moment, just let me admire you," she spoke softly taking in all of his handsome features.

Damon chuckled. "Oh so it's okay for you to ruin a moment but not me?" he questioned jokingly.

"Yes," she said with a giggle.

Damon pushed his lips together and shrugged. "Okay then," and in that same second he had pinned her down on to the couch and hovered above her smirking. Elena giggled and stared at him. He smirked mischievously and Elena arched her eyebrow in question. Suddenly he began to tickle her stomach and sides causing a laugh to echo through the house. Her laugh was beautiful and it was the kind that would make you laugh. "Please, Damon, stop!" She demanded in-between laughs. After a few moments Damon stopped tickling her and just gazed into her eyes. Elena smiled at how happy he looked, even though they were together they were still friends and to see him happy made Elena happy.

Damon, still hovering over her, leaned down and met her lips. The kiss turned from sweet and gentle to passionate and desirable in seconds. Elena wrapped her arms and legs around him pulling him closer to her. Damon had one hand by the side of her head keeping himself up, not to squash her, and the other moved up and down the side of her body; catching her top and causing it to ride in the upwards movement.

Damon needn't to graze his tongue to ask for entrance to explode every part of her mouth, she willingly obliged. Their tongues battled for dominance a battle which Damon never lost. His tongue played with hers and ran over the top of his, causing Elena to moan into the kiss.

Elena pushed the heels of her feet into Damon's butt making him release a groan. Damon moved away from her mouth allowing them both to breathe. He slowly placed open mouthed kisses along Elena's jaw line, down her neck and to her shoulders. Elena titled her head back in pleasure closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of him once more. Damon moved back to her neck and began to suck on her pressure point, she knew he was trying to leave his make but she was too indulged to care.

As Damon kissed back down her neck and over her collar bone Elena grinded her hips on his, causing a vibrated moan from Damon making contact with her skin. Elena began to unbutton Damon's shirt as he placed more open mouth kisses on her chest and in the hollow of her breasts causing her to moan again. She continues to unbutton his shirt and he picked her up into his lap so she was straddling him.

He began to kiss her shoulder again and kissed down her arm and she undid the last button of his shirt. She pushed it of his shoulders so she was able to feel his toned chest and abs. Damon's mouth met Elena's once more in a passionate kiss, tongues at war for control. Damon moved his hands all over her back roaming every inch, making circular motions with his finger tips. Elena run her fingers through his hair, she couldn't get enough of the silky, raven black main. Damon placed his hands under her top to feel of silky, toned stomach. He began to raise it and Elena helped him pull it over her head; only breaking the kiss for a second.

All of a sudden the front door swung out, Elena jumped off Damon hiding herself with her top and a horrified expression covering all of their faces...

**Well, that was interesting... I wonder who walked in on them... Please don't hate me for ending it there, I'll be updating soon!**

**Some real Delena in this chapter, I thought I would since I made you all wait so long for them to finally admit their feelings for each other. **

**I love reading your reviews and hearing your feedback, I appreciate it... Thank you!**

**Chapter 17 will be up soon!**


	17. Chapter 17: What a Feeling

**Here's chapter 17, sorry for a long wait. It feels like it's been a long time anyway. Sorry again to have left you on a cliff-hanger.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It's purely Delena in this chapter, I want to get as much of their relationship in as possible so I hope you like it and review ect...**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: What a Feeling**

_*Previously*_

_He began to kiss her shoulder again and kissed down her arm and she undid the last button of his shirt. She pushed it of his shoulders so she was able to feel his toned chest and abs. Damon's mouth met Elena's once more in a passionate kiss, tongues at war for control. Damon moved his hands all over her back roaming every inch, making circular motions with his finger tips. Elena run her fingers through his hair, she couldn't get enough of the silky, raven black main. Damon placed his hands under her top to feel of silky, toned stomach. He began to raise it and Elena helped him pull it over her head; only breaking the kiss for a second._

_All of a sudden the front door swung out, Elena jumped off Damon hiding herself with her top and a horrified expression covering all of their faces..._

Elena's face turned the colour of a tomato as she saw a horrified Jeremy and Anna standing in the doorway. Quickly they both covered their eyes and turned around. "Ah, Elena, you could have given some warning or at least taken it up to your bedroom."

Damon buttoned up his shirt and Elena put her top back on, still with the burning red across her face. "Jer, Anna, I'm so sorry, I didn't know- I mean I-" Elena trailed off not knowing what to say, it was clear there was a mortified tone to her voice.

"It's okay Elena," Anna said and as they both slowly turned back around to see a decent Damon and Elena. "It's only fair since you walked in on me and Jeremy kissing at the car washes," she said trying to reassure Elena that there was no need to feel embarrassed.

"Well we weren't half naked," Jeremy blurted out. "Anyway, me and Anna only came back to tell mom there's no need to make me dinner because Anna and I are going to the Grill for dinner and to hang out with some friends, so considering no one else is home, will you let them know? Only if that's okay, unless you can't peal yourself away from your boyfriend," he said a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Elena picked up a pillow and gave him a threatening look, "I'm warning you know Jeremy," her eyes widened even more and Damon had to try and bit back a laugh, situations like this were more funny than awkward for him.

Jeremy held his hands up in mock defeat. "Okay, okay...and by the way you don't need to worry I won't tell mom and dad, I kinda want to get that image out of my head for good." Jeremy grabbed Anna's hand and they walked towards the front door.

"See you again Anna... you better not say anything Jeremy, we don't want dad killing Damon," she stated.

"I won't," Jeremy confirmed and he and Anna left the house as fast as possible to get out of the awkward scenario they walked into.

When the door shut and they were gone Elena sighed and threw herself onto the couch while Damon just stood there laughing. Damon was laughing so hard he had to hold his sides and Elena sent him deadly glares. "I'm sorry, Elena, but that was too funny," he said attempting to compose himself as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Elena glared at Damon not finding any hilarity in this situation at all. "That was _not _funny, Damon. What if it was Jenna or my mom, or even worse my _dad_? You probably would be dead right now..." Elena rubbed her hand over her forehead in relief.

Damon placed his arm over her shoulder and stared straight into her eyes. "Well it wasn't, so there's no need to worry," he said with a serious look, which soon disappeared. "Next time we'll just go somewhere more, private," he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously.

Elena laughed humourlessly and wiggled her finger, side to side, in front of his face, "Ah-ah, oh no, there is no next time," she said teasingly.

Damon's eyes widened. "What?"

Elena bit back a smile and remained serious. "Yep, you heard right."

Damon pouted his bottom lip and flashed his best puppy dog eyes. "But... Elena..." Elena rolled her eyes and giggled at how juvenile Damon looked. His pout turned into a smirk when he saw the flash of mischief in her eyes. "You little minx," he smirked and pinned her down on the couch again and kissed her lips softly before trailing sweet kisses along her jaw line.

Elena giggled while trying to push him off. "No Damon, what if someone walks in again," she stated, however Damon didn't stop and the kisses reached her neck. "Damon I'm being serious, you need to stop," she spoke with a warning tone which caused Damon to finally stop and stare down at her.

Damon examined her for a moment before mockingly narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips in fake frustration. "Spoilsport," he stuck out his tongue and climbed off her, standing up from the couch. Damon held out his hands and pulled Elena up, after himself, effortlessly.

Elena laughed. "You're such a child, Damon. Now come on you have to go." She informed pushing him towards the door.

He stood firmly not allowing her to push him any further. "Wait, wait, what? Why?" he asked with a pouty and confused tone to his voice.

"Because it's getting late and I need to shower," Elena picked up his jacket from the couch and handed it to him.

Damon began to smirk. "Mm, is that an invitation?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, Damon! It is definitely _not_ an invitation," she stated exasperated.

Damon sighed and pouted his lip in defeat. "I'll call you later or tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," she gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Good night, Damon."

Damon planted one final kiss on her lips, lingering for a moment, "Good night, Elena," he said with a smirk and left her house.

The next morning Elena woke up to a continuous buzzing coming from her nightstand. The vibrations from her cell phone continued to send a buzzing sound through her ears. I was driving her insane. Elena rolled over on her side and sleepily reached out for her phone. She haltingly began to open her sleep filled eyes and looked at the screen of her phone. She had 3 missed calls and 4 unread text messages and all from one person. _Damon, _she sighed to herself.

Elena unlocked her phone and opened the first text message.

_**From: Damon**_

_**Good morning beautiful! ~D**_

Elena smiled sleepily; she glanced up at the time in the corner of the screen and groaned. "9:15, seriously Damon," she said to herself. She opened the next message.

_**From: Damon**_

_**Wakey, wakey rise and shine... ~D**_

_**From: Damon**_

_**Come on sleeping beauty, open your eyes :) ~D**_

_**From: Damon**_

_**Or do you need me to be your Prince Charming and kiss you out of your slumber... ;) ~D**_

Elena giggled and began to blush at the last message, the thought of Damon's lips made her feel weak and butterflies built up in her stomach. Just as Elena began to type a reply her phone began to buzz in her hand. She grinned widely before answering.

Damon's voice spoke softly down the phone. "Good morning beautiful, you're up early," Elena knew Damon would be smirking if she could see him.

"I wonder why?" she asked rhetorically with a hint of sarcasm.

Damon chuckled. "Hm, yeah, I wonder..."

Elena rolled her eyes, her smile still in place on her lips. "What do you want? _And this early?_"

"Breakfast, I want to take you out for breakfast," he stated.

Elena arched an eyebrow even though he wouldn't be able to see it. "Breakfast, at this time..."

"Well, not right this minute, Elena. I'll obviously let you get ready first won't I and then I will come and pick you up. How does that sound?" he asked.

Elena hummed down the phone in fake thought to keep him waiting. "Um, yes, that does sound nice. I will accept your kind offer."

"Great, I'll pick you up in an hour... be ready!"

Elena slide out of bed and towards her closet to pick out an outfit. "I will be."

"Make sure you are or you'll be going in your pyjamas and as much as I like that thought, I don't think it would sit well with you... or your parents. Anyway, I'll see you in an hour."

"No, it wouldn't," Elena allowed a little giggle to escape her mouth, "and by the way," she added. "Prince Charming is Cinderella, not Sleeping Beauty," she giggled at his error in his message.

"Pfft, excuse me for not being a princess expert," Damon said sarcastically.

"I'm surprised I thought you would be considering your vast collection of Disney princess movies," Elena giggled.

Damon mock gasped. "You found them, great I'm busted," he said sarcastically and a smirk definitely would be added to the end of that comment. His voice became serious for a moment, "Okay I'll let you get ready, I'll be there in about 50 minutes, and the clock is ticking."

Elena rolled her eyes, _he can't stay serious for a second, _"Okay, see you soon." Elena hung up the phone and put it on her dresser while she chose an outfit for their breakfast date; _well at least I think it's a date, _she thought and went into her bathroom to shower.

Elena was putting the final touches of her light makeup and took another glance in the mirror. She wore light blue, skinny denim jeans with a casual red blouse, light brown, two inch heel, ankle boots and her cream leather jacket with metal studs on the collar. Her dark chocolate hair fell in waves from her head past her shoulders, shaping her face beautifully. She smiled a little. Elena jumped at the sudden buzz from her phone on the dresser.

_**From: Damon**_

_**Your carriage awaits, milady... ;) **_

Elena smiled and blushed slightly before picking up her brown shoulder bag and descended down the stairs. She picked up her keys and walked out the front door to find Damon standing patiently on her porch. He was dressed in his usual black t-shirt, jeans and black Armani leather jacket with black boots. He still looked as gorgeous as ever. He flashed his trademark smile viewing her up and down in admiration. "You look beautiful," he said making eye contact again.

Elena blushed slightly. "Thanks you, you're not too bad yourself," she said flashing him a teasing smirk.

Damon extended his arm for Elena to take it. "Signorina?" he said in an Italian accent.

Elena smiled shyly and wrapped her arm around his as he escorted her to his blue Camaro.

They sat in a comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other every so often. Elena glanced out of the window watching the scene pass by before turning her head to look at Damon again. Damon could sense her eyes on him and couldn't prevent a smirk quirking on the side of his mouth. "You're staring," he stated not taking his eyes off the road.

Elena fully turned in her seat to face him, leaning the side of her head on the head rest. "I'm admiring," she corrected.

Damon turned to look at her and smiled before paying attention to the road again. "That's what I should be doing to you."

Elena smiled and turned her body in the seat, facing forward once again, "So, where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Just a little diner on the outskirts of town, they do the best breakfast. You'll love it."

"I'll keep you to that. Could we put on some music?" she asked him.

He gestured his hand to the radio. "Be my guest."

Elena pressed the button turning on the radio. A song came on in a quiet volume before Elena recognised it and instantly turned up the radio's volume. "Oh God, I love this song," she said excitedly and a grin grew on her face.

Damon caught a glance at her grin and began to smile, he loved her smile it was true beauty. He rolled his eyes and chuckled as Elena began to sing along. "_I, I wasn't even searching for love. That's usually right when it creeps up on you and I know in my heart it's true. Oh yeah. Boy you got my attention what's up? My heart is beating. Your screaming's got me opened so much, I think I'm dreaming. Got my hands way up, I surrender to love_." Damon couldn't prevent a wide, ear-to-ear, smile appearing on his face. _She can sing too,_ he thought. He definitely wasn't expecting that, she was perfect in every way and her voice was pure and natural, she was amazing.

"_What a feeling, to let it all go, what a feeling, I'm losing control. What a feeling, feels like I'm on top of the world, what a feeling, what a feeling._" Elena caught the grin on Damon's face and raised her eyebrows questioningly. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing's funny, it's just you, I didn't know you could sing and I _definitely_ didn't think you could sing like _that_. You're amazing."

Elena began to blush at the compliment, "Thanks but I don't think so," she said shyly.

Damon turned to look at her for a moment before turning back to the road. "Are you kidding me, you're truly talented, Elena, you should show it." He spoke encouragingly; he couldn't let her waste a talent.

Elena glanced at him and caught his gaze, "Thank you, Damon." Damon furrowed his eyebrows quizzically. Elena continued, "For having belief in me."

Damon smiled genuinely making Elena feel like she was going to melt under his warming, ice blue gaze. "You're amazing, Elena, remember that." He said before turning his attention back to the road. They sat in a comfortable silence, with small smiles on their lips, until they reached the diner.

Elena gazed at Damon from the corner of her eye, she at a strong feeling in the pit of her stomach and when she looked at him, she felt like he was all she needed. _I think I'm falling in love._

**Well there it is chapter 17. I was going to have Jenna walk in but I wanted it to be light-hearted and I wanted to break a little ice. There could be some Deremy bonding because of this... only if you want to see it! Also, I wanted more sweet Delena moments. I know singing is out of character for Elena but I thought it would be sweet considering what Damon said to her. There's going to be deeper rooted chapters about her falling for Damon and him falling for Elena. Also, in a few chapters' you'll see what Damon's life is like at home and why his mother is still there. *SPOILER ALERT* something life changing is going to be happening to Damon soon... it may have an effect on Delena but then again it may make them stronger.**

**Thank you all again for continuing to read and review, I appreciate all feedback and it really makes my day and puts a smile on my face when I read some of your lovely comments. I can't also reply to everyone but I appreciate you all. **

**Chapter 18 will be up soon!**


	18. Chapter 18: Fall

**Chapter 18 is here! Again there's a nice bit of Delena towards the end. I'm trying to give you as much as a can before Damon's life takes a turn for the worst *SPOILER*!**

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read and review it means a lot and thank you for all of your kind words I really to appreciate it. I'm trying to update at least once a week, I may even update twice but it depends if I have time with college ect...**

**I'll stop blabbering now and let you read it... Enjoy! **

**Chapter 18: Fall**

Elena entered through the main doors of the school and into the hallway. She caught site of Bonnie and Luka, they seemed to be arguing, Elena quirked her eyebrow in confusion.

Bonnie and Luka were talking about by Bonnie's locker__about the party on Friday. "Yep, outfit all planned. I can't wait for you to see it." Bonnie said with a mischievous smile.

Luka placed his hands on Bonnie's waist and smirked. "I can't wait to see it either," he said placing a peak on her lips. "It'll be a nice change."

Her smile began to disappear and eyes widened. "What is that meant to mean?" she asked.

Luka pulled her closer, smiling. "Just it'll be nice to see you in something new."

Bonnie widened her eyes further and raised her eyebrows, _what is he trying to say? _She thought. "So you don't like what I wear?" she asked pulling away from him and crossing her arms.

Luka rolled his eyes; he knew where this was heading. "I didn't say that, I just said it'll be nice to see you dressing up for a party." He re-worded his prior sentence.

"That's not what you said though," she was growing angry and unset. "It's what you implied."

Luka flung his arms up in frustration. "I didn't imply anything, you know what I meant."

Bonnie's voice was rising in volume and anger invaded her face. "No, Luka, I don't know you meant but feel free to tell me."

"What I meant was, it'll be nice to see you in something different, sexier, like the other girls." He knew instantly by Bonnie's facial expression he had dug himself an even bigger hole.

Bonnie laughed humourlessly. "Like the _other _girls. Like the other _sluts _you mean. Most of the girls here act like sluts, apart from Caroline, Elena, Rebekah and a few other girls. All they want is sex; they don't care about anything else."

"Bonnie, you're overreacting here. I didn't say I didn't like what you wear, it's just sometimes you-you don't show your fiery side."

Bonnie scoffed. "Like I said before, I'm not a slut so I won't dress like one. If you want to find yourself a slut, go right ahead."

Luka grabbed her upper arm lightly but she hit him away. "There's something more to this Bonnie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Yes, you're right, there is more to this. You don't treat me like your girlfriend, I've seen you flirting with other girls and even when I'm around. You always check out other girls right in front of me and I'm sick and tired and not being respected by you. You don't care about me at all do you? All you care about is sex and girls and football." Bonnie was trying hard not to break; she wasn't going to give him the benefit of seeing her cry. "I'm giving you a chance, to figure out what you really want-"

Luka cut her off. "But Bonnie I want you," he declared holding her upper arms.

"I'm giving you a chance to decide carefully, Luka. Let me know exactly what you really want, if I'm what you really want."

Luka nodded and kissed her cheek before walking off down the hallway, leaving Bonnie alone leaning on her locker.

Elena saw Luka leaving and ran up to Bonnie, she knew something was wrong. "Bonnie, what happened?" she asked wrapping her arms tightly around Bonnie. Bonnie breathed in heavily, stopping the tears in her eyes escaping; she needed to remain strong. Elena released Bonnie from her embrace and looked at her with sincerity and worry. "Tell me Bonnie, what happened with Luka?" she asked again.

Bonnie sighed. "He basically told me I should change me look and look sexier like _'the other girls'._ I then questioned him about how he feels for me and I gave him time to decide if I'm what he really wants. I can't stand by and watch him flirt and check out other girls while he _says_ I'm the one he wants. We've been having little arguments for a while now but we've been hiding it from everyone but today today was the last straw, I couldn't let him talk to me like that."

Elena gave Bonnie another quick hug. "You shouldn't have to go through that, Bonnie. He doesn't deserve you if he treats you that way. It's go you gave him time to consider what he wants. You can do the same." Elena assured her friends rubbing her arms sympathetically.

Bonnie sighed again. "The hardest thing, Elena, is that I love him. I'm in love with him and if he decides I'm not what he wants, I think my heart will break." She began to let her shield down and a single tear trailed down her cheek. Bonnie sniffed back in the other tears and remained brave, _he will not cause me to break._

"He will be stupid if he lets you go, you're an amazing person. You're beautiful, fun, kind, loyal and trusting and guy would be an idiot to let go of someone like you."

Bonnie smiled up at Elena and squeezed her hand lightly. "Thank you."

Elena put her arm over Bonnie's shoulder. "Come on, let's get to class."

Damon, Stefan and Tyler were all in the boys' locker room changing out of their football uniform. "So, what's up with you and Elena?" Tyler asked with a smirk.

Damon turned to face Tyler. "What do you mean?"

Tyler's smirk transformed into a grin and he let out a little chuckle. "How's it going between you two?" he asked rephrasing his previous question.

Damon leaned on the locker next to his casually and crossed his arms over his chest. "Great, why do you ask?" he eyed Tyler curiously.

Tyler shrugged and turned back to his locker, "Just wondering." He finished packing away his gym clothes in his locker and turned to face Damon again. "So, has she given you any?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Damon furrowed his eyebrow, "No, why?"

Tyler let out a whistle before chuckling, "That's not good dude. Please tell me you've made out though right?"

Damon shrugged. "Yeah, we've made out, almost went all the way on her couch before her brother and his girlfriend walked him," he stated, smirking remembering Elena's embarrassment.

"What?" Stefan injected. "Jeremy caught you?" he asked and Damon nodded. "Poor kid, bet he's scarred for life."

"Were you like completely naked or-"

Damon cut Tyler off. "We had clothes on, well she had already ripped off my shirt and she was just taking off her shirt when it happened."

Tyler and Stefan both burst out into laughter. "Priceless," Tyler said trying to stop his laughter, "Absolutely priceless."

"You're lucky it wasn't her dad, he would've killed you."

"Yep, Stef, I'm very lucky. The Gilbert family still love me and I intent on keeping it that way. Even her dad likes me which I definitely didn't expect. Jeremy said he wouldn't say anything, so I'm safe and so is my manhood for now."

Tyler cleared his throat just managing to get over his laughter outburst. "Anyway, back to getting laid, are you sure she isn't a virgin?" he asked.

Damon thought for a moment and he honestly had no idea if she was or not. "No idea, we haven't talked about it. Obviously she knows I'm not but she's never said anything. I don't think she is though considering what we were doing on her couch Saturday night."

"Making out and stripping you of your shirt doesn't prove anything, she could have just been, well I don't know but it still isn't full proof." Tyler stated.

Stefan closed his locker and sat on the bench dividing Damon and Tyler. "What's the big deal if she is or not?" he asked.

"Seriously, you have to ask that?" Tyler rolled his eyes. "You have to have sex in a completely different way; I'm not going into great detail, if you don't get it tough."

"I get it, don't worry," Stefan rolled his eyes.

Damon ran a hand through his raven hair. "Please can you stop talking about my girlfriend and I have sex. If she is a virgin it won't change anything or the way I feel," he declared.

"And how do you feel?" Stefan asked curious at the look Damon had in his eyes. It's a look that he'd never seen Damon have before, he couldn't describe it.

"I don't know, I guess, well... Every time I look at her a smile appears on my face, it's uncontrollable, I can't help but smile when I'm around her. She's warm, kind, selfless, beautiful, different to any other girl I've been with before, she understands me and I feel comfortable around her. Her laugh," Damon titled his head back to lean on the lockers behind him, staring up at the ceiling, "her laugh lights up whatever room she's in. All I want is her, I don't even look at other girls anymore because none of them live up to her."

Tyler and Stefan stood silent staring at Damon. When Damon realised how big the smile on his face was he quickly stood up straight and cleared his throat. Tyler and Stefan both looked at Damon and each other grinning. "Someone's in love..." Tyler stated in a teasing tone.

Damon arched an eyebrow. "I'm not in love, I just feel strongly for her that's all." _At least I don't think I'm in love, am I? _"We're not at the love stage yet anyway."

"Okay then," Stefan said still grinning.

"Are you going to ask her if she's still a-" Tyler began to ask before Damon cut him off.

"I'll bring it up casually yes; we need to have that talk some time anyway."

Tyler crossed his arms and smirked. "Well, no time like the present," he stated.

Damon's eyes widened quizzically, "What now? You want me to go ask her now, at school?" he asked.

"Not in front of everyone, go for a walk or something, or ditch last period."

"Or you can just wait until the end of the day and take her home," Stefan interjected with wide eyes at Tyler.

"Fine, I'll see you guys later." Damon said goodbye to his friends before picking up his backpack and heading out of the boys' locker room to find Elena.

Damon couldn't find Elena in the cafeteria so decided to check outside. He stepped out into the outside picnic area and found Elena at the far end slightly hidden and alone, reading a book. He smiled and wandered towards her.

Elena glanced up from her book and saw Damon walking towards her, it was impossible for her to suppress a smile from her lips. She couldn't help but be fixated on his sparkling blue eyes which, even though their together, still managed to make her get lost. "Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey back," he said taking a seat next to her on the bench and placing a kiss on her lips. "What're you reading?" he asked taking off his backpack and placing it by his feet.

Elena smiled and moved slightly closer to him. "Sense and Sensibility," she said before continuing to read.

Damon smiled down at her, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders and leaning down so his mouth was directly by her ear. Elena could feel his warm breath hit her ear and it send a shiver down her body. Damon leaned in closer, "There is no charm equal to tenderness of heart," he quoted in a velvety, seductive voice sending a surge of electric chills down Elena's whole body, her skin becoming flush and her face began to heat up in a blush of redness.

She turned to face him, still blushing slightly, and saw a flirtatious smirk placed on his lips and she smiled. "I never pegged you as a Jane Austen kinda guy."

Damon's smirk grew and he leaned down to whisper into her ear again, in the same husky tone. "There's a lot of things you are yet to know, Elena."

Elena smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You can be very sweet when you want to be."

Damon wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. "I have my moments," he said in the same whispered tone, a smirk still present on his lips.

Elena read another page before placing her bookmark inside and putting the book back in her bag. After she did, they sat in silence for a moment, his strong arms still wrapped gently around her. Elena titled her head up side ways to look at him and Damon met her gaze. "You're so beautiful, Elena," he said moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

A blush appeared on her cheeks but she didn't take her gaze away from him. "Can I ask you something?" she asked after a few seconds of silent gazing.

He smiled, assuring. "You can ask me anything."

Elena looked forward once more. "When I first came here, I heard about your _reputation,_ especially with girls. Were you ever like this with them?" she asked her voice growing smaller.

Damon was silent for a moment and let out a sigh. "No, I wasn't," he admitted.

Elena peered up at him again to see he was facing forward in deep thought. When he sensed her eyes on him, he met her, "Why not, you are with me?" she asked.

He tightened his grip around her waist slightly placing a soft kiss on her temple. "Because you're a special girl, Elena, I've never been with anyone like you before. I've never really been in a real relationship before. With you it's different, you've changed me somehow and I like it, I like the person I am when I'm with you."

Elena hugged herself into his embrace. "I've never been with anyone like you either. You make me happier than I've ever felt in my whole life and I think..." Elena trailed off stopping herself from saying the next words which were about to leave her lips. She quickly diverted her sentence, it was too soon to say she might be falling in love, she'd only say once she was sure. "I think you've changed my life, for the better of course."

Damon chuckled and hugged her tighter not wanting to let go of her. They were sat in a comfortable silence once again before Damon thought over what he had been saying, _since when was I so mushy,_ he thought. "Since when did I get so mushy and romantic," he said with a sarcastic tone and a smirk on his lips.

Elena rolled her eyes, _he's back. _"Can't we just have one moment without you making a sarcastic comment," she said in a joking tone.

"Sorry, I have a reputation to uphold, remember?" he stated squeezing her waist lightly making her laugh and wriggle in his arms.

"Oh yes, can't forget your _'reputation'_ now can we," she air quoted sarcastically.

There was a brief silence before Damon cleared his throat. "I think we need to talk about some things," he said seriously causing Elena to break his embrace around her and face him.

She furrowed her eyebrows confused and curious. "What is it?" she asked, _those words were never a good start,_ she thought.

Damon saw the confusion and worry across her face and placed his hand on top of hers, "Don't worry, it's nothing bad," he said squeezing her hand reassuringly and smiling. "I was just going to ask whether you've thought more about us as in _us_?" he asked hoping she'd understand where he was coming from.

Realization glassed Elena's eyes. "Are you talking about us, as in us having sex or something else?"

"The first one. I don't want to rush you or rush anything I just thought we should talk about it considering there is a chance that it'll happen."

Elena smiled and held the hand he placed on hers. "I haven't really thought about it deeply but the thought has come up in my mind. I'm actually glad you want to talk about it, not many people would."

Damon placed his other hand on Elena's cheek and caressed it. "I respect you and I know we're both seventeen but talking first makes things less awkward sometimes. Yeah we may have had sex before but if it's with you it wouldn't just be a quick hook up, it would really mean something." He paused for a moment, "You have had sex before right?" he asked. _I hope that sounded casual, please don't turn on me, please don't turn on me._

Elena giggled. "Yeah, I have. I'm glad you respect me to be able to talk to me about this but there's no rush for me, whenever it's right and obviously somewhere that's right and the back of your car. Not the first time." She sent him a mischievous grin.

Damon smirked. "Oh, someone's feisty. Come here," he demanded playfully, pulling Elena gently forward and brushing his lips against her own. Elena smiled into the kiss and pulled back smiling but Damon pouted his lips, narrowing his eyes. "Why did you pull away I was enjoying that?" he asked in a mocking pout tone.

Elena smirked. "Me too but I'm not giving you a chance to get carried away, the bell will be going soon."

Damon held both of her hands and pulled his best puppy dog look; Elena rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him one last time. As soon as their lips met Damon quickly began to kiss with passion, surprised Elena kissed back with the same passion. They both reluctantly pulled back when their lungs were screaming for oxygen.

Damon narrowed his eyes flirtatiously with a smirk on his lips causing Elena to blush. "You know what that does to me," she said looking away from him blushing.

He placed his index finger under her chin and titled it upwards, "I know but I can't help it." Damon raised his hand and caressed her cheek, staring desirably into her beautiful, brown eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I enjoyed writing it, I really got into this chapter a lot more than the others and I don't really know why but there you go. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you're enjoying reading it and continue to do so. Over 9,000 views, I can't believe it thank you so much.**

**In chapter 19, next chapter, is Tyler's party where I will be introducing Elijah and Mason. Here's an insight: 2 arguments, 1 betrayal, 1 hook up and a lot of drunken teens and flirting. **


	19. Chapter 19: A Night To Remember

**Here's chapter 19, it's a lot longer than the others but I needed to fit a lot in. I hope you'll all like it!**

**Thank you all for reviewing, reading, I appreciate it so much. I never would have thought I would have so many people taking interest but you are so THANK YOU so much!**

**Just to warn you, some of you may hate me by the end... I want to apologise in advance for the ending!**

**Anyway... enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: A Night To Remember**

Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah arrived at the Gilbert house to get ready for Tyler's party. It was Friday so they didn't have to worry about how much they drank or a hangover the next day. The four girls decided to get ready at the Gilbert house as Elena's parents, Miranda and Grayson, were on a surprise date Grayson had arranged. They were staying overnight in four star hotel in a town roughly an hour away from Mystic Falls.

It was 7:30; the four girls were adding the finishing touches to their makeup and outfits. Rebekah and Bonnie had just finished getting ready. Rebekah was wearing the little royal blue dress she had bought last week at the mall. The dress sat just above the knee and was tighter around the bust before hanging loosely on her waist and hips, still emphasising her figure. She also wore three inch black stiletto ankle boots to finish her outfit. Rebekah wore royal blue eye shadow complimenting the dress and black eyeliner around her eyes. Her hair had been straightened with the two side pieces pinned up.

Bonnie wore the tight leather leggings with a loose hanging scarlet blouse that was of a low v-neck cut. Underneath she wore a thin black tank top in order to keep herself presentable. On her feet she wore scarlet red, four inch thick heels. Her lips were rough and dark, smoky eyes causing them to stand out. Bonnie had curled her hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail, two single, curly strands pulled out shaping her face.

Caroline walked out of the bathroom, joining Rebekah and Bonnie in Elena's bedroom. She was wearing the jet black, leather mini skirt with a black crop top and a cream lace waist coat over the top. She picked up knee high black boots with a three inch, stiletto high and cream clutch bag. She had lightly curled her hair, combing it through creating a wavy effect. Her eyes were also dark and smoky with pink cheeks and red lips.

Finally, Elena had finished her makeup, entering her bedroom where her three friends were waiting patiently. She wore the black dress she had picked out at the mall, which came mid-thigh. It hugged her curves perfectly. The neckline cut in a v shape showing off her cleavage, respectfully. She was able to look sexy and classy at the same time, remaining appropriate. She wore killer, red four inch heels with a strap around her ankles. Her eyes were also dark and smoky; pink lined her cheek bone and bright rough lips complimenting her heels. Her long hair was curled tightly and flowed down over her shoulders shaping her face.

Caroline squealed with joy. "We all look amazing, I can't wait now."

Rebekah giggled. "Some heads will turn tonight," she said flashing a mischievous smile at Elena.

Elena caught the smile and rolled her eyes. Bonnie stood with the girls with a small smile on her lips, she was thinking about Luka, had he made up his mind yet. Elena furrowed her eyebrows and gave Bonnie a concerned look. "Bonnie, what's wrong?" she asked sincerely.

Bonnie's eyes met Elena's and she smiled. "Luka, what if he's decided he doesn't want to be with me?" the smile slowly faded from her face.

Elena, Caroline and Rebekah all caught around her at the same moment, they were silent for a moment before pulling back and sending her reassuring looks. Caroline placed her hand her Bonnie's shoulder in comfort. "If he lets you go, he's an idiot. I wouldn't worry about him, let's just go out and have fun and just forget about all the drama, agreed?" Caroline asked them all.

All three girls nodded. "Agreed," they said in unison. The door bell rang and all of the girls grew ear-to-ear smiles on their faces. Elena descended down the stairs to answer the door, followed by Caroline, Rebekah and Bonnie. Elena's smile grew wider when she saw her beautiful blue eyed boyfriend smirking at her.

Damon ogled Elena up and down in admiration. His eyes grew wide, _she's so beautiful,_ he thought _and she's all mine._ His smirk grew as he made his way back to make eye contact, after admiring her perfect body, catching the blush appearing on her cheeks. "You look beautiful, Elena," he said wide eyed and still a little speechless. She never failed to impress him.

A smirk began to appear on Elena's face as she viewed the gorgeous guy in front of her. His usual black jeans, with black boots and dark blue button up shirt, which fit the muscles of his arms and chest flawlessly. His raven, black hair slightly messy, as usual, but he was still gorgeous. Elena was just as speechless; he always caused something inside her to flutter and tingle. "You're not too bad yourself," she responded cheekily.

Elena stepped out onto the porch and the three other beautiful girls came into Damon's view, _they looked great too but nowhere near as amazing as Elena,_ he thought. "You three look lovely too," he complimented with his signature smirk before turning all his attention back to Elena. The three girls giggled and followed Elena through the front door of the house. Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah walked to the cab which was pulled up outside Elena's house. Stefan was sat inside however Luka was nowhere in sight.

Bonnie frowned. "Where's Luka?" she asked anger apparent in her voice.

Stefan turned his head over his shoulder to face her from the front seat. "He said he'd meet us there, apparently," he shrugged and opened the door getting out allowing Rebekah to sit next to him. Caroline and Bonnie pulled the seat forward and sat in the two back seats. Elena and Damon walked down the path of her front lawn and jumped into the cab, Damon holding Elena's hand as she sat inside. Damon slide the door shut and the driver pulled off to Tyler's house.

When the group arrived at Tyler's house the party was already in full swing. There were hundreds of people everywhere. Damon extended his elbow for Elena and she smiled, wrapping her arm around his. They walked together into Tyler's house followed by Stefan and Rebekah and Caroline and Bonnie.

There were coupled making out on the couch and people dancing on the dance floor Tyler had set up. The music blared through the surrounding speakers throughout the house. He was known for throwing amazing parties and Tyler going all out was expected.

Tyler was talking to a man with light brown hair, tanned skin and a muscular body. He held a narrow, flirtatious gaze in his eyes. Tyler saw his friends entering the house and walked over to them with a twenty year old man following behind him. "Hey guys," he greeted with a smile. Caroline moved beside him and he leaned in to give her a light kiss on the lips. He wrapped one arm around her waist and continued. "This is my Mason," he pointed to the man standing on the other side of him. "Mason, this is Damon and Elena, then Stefan, Rebekah and Bonnie," he introduced pointing them out as he said their name.

Mason extended his hand to Damon and Stefan and they shook it friendly. Mason turned to Elena and flashed a flirtatious smile and winked at her, Elena threw her gaze to the floor feeling uncomfortable but smiling friendly. Damon saw the way Mason was taking in Elena, eyeing her body up and down. His blood began to boil, his skin grew heated and an angry expression crossed his face. Damon took Elena's hand in his and glared towards Mason who was still checking out Elena's outfit. "Come on, Elena, let's get something to drink," he ordered pulling her away not allowing her to protest.

Damon and Elena left Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Rebekah talking to Mason while they went into the kitchen.

Damon poured to drinks from the beer pump into red, plastic cups and handed one to Elena. Damon downed his drink instantly, the anger still on his features. Elena took a long gulp and sighed. "Thank you," she smiled gratefully.

The anger transformed into confusion as he furrowed his eyebrows. "For what?" he asked.

"Getting me away from there, that Mason's a creep," she spoke uneasily with a little shiver running down her spine however it was different from the shiver she had with Damon. This shiver was cold and uneasy, she hated that feeling.

Damon poured himself another beer and took a sip. "I know, I saw the way he was looking at you," he downed the rest of his drink and slammed the cup down on the counter. "I wanted to beat the shit out of him, the way he stared at you, the look in his eyes. I felt sick. He shouldn't have been looking at you like that." The angry expression returned and Elena smiled weakly placing her hand on his upper arm. Damon glanced down at her hand on his arm and glanced back up making eye contact with her, his blue eyes piercing her brown ones.

Elena moved both her two hands to his shoulders and gazed up at him. "The only person I ever want to look at me like that is you," she wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly brushed her lips against his.

It took a while for Damon to react. The anger slowly began to fade as he wrapped his arms around Elena's waist pulling her closer. She smiled up at him and played with his hair at the back of his head. "I wish you could hold me like with forever," she spoke softly.

He pulled Elena up to him and their lips collided. The light peck slowly grew a lot more passionate; their lips moving perfectly in sync with each other. Damon ran his tongue over her bottom lip and Elena parted her lips instantly. Their tongues fought each other for control, a battle Damon constantly won. Elena moaned into the kiss as his tongue explored her mouth and gracefully, glided across hers. Reluctantly Damon pulled back smirking. Elena pouted her lips and sent him a questioning look. Damon smirk grew as he leaned down to her ear, his warm breath against her ear felt like electricity running through her veins. "Let's go somewhere more private," he whispered seductively into her ear.

Before she had time to react, he was already escorting her down a quieter hallway, away from the party. He continued to the end room and opened the door allowing Elena to enter. He looked around before entering the room and closing the door tightly behind them.

"Mason seems nice," Caroline said holding onto Tyler's hand as they sat on the couch in his study.

Tyler sighed. "Yeah, he can be a dick sometimes though. He's a womanizer, very flirty."

Caroline leaned her held into the crook of Tyler's neck as he caressed the back of her hand. "I know, I saw the way he was looking at Elena, it was a little creepy the way he was checking her out like that. He looked like a predator. "

"I'll tell him to lay off, I apologise to her on Mason's behalf if he made her uncomfortable."

Caroline sighed. "It's Damon you should be concerned about; he looked like he wanted to kill him. I've never seen him so angry; you need to warn Mason to stay away from Elena."

"Mason won't go after a girl in a relationship; he'll check her out but won't go after her. He respects that, in a weird way."

Caroline nodded and they both sat, cuddled up, on the couch in a comfortable and relaxing silence.

Bonnie was leaning her slim body against the frame of the door when she spotted Luka walking towards her. She immediately straightened up. "Hey," she greeted him, avoiding eye contact by skimming the room around her.

"Hey," Luka greeted nervously. "Do you think we could talk?" he asked. Bonnie met his eyes for a moment before glancing down at the floor. "Sure, we can talk," she confirmed and he led her outside to the garden.

Luka lead Bonnie to a secluded area of the garden, a small wooden bench hidden behind the trunk of an over growing tree. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, at that minute they didn't feel at all like a couple. Bonnie, finally, broke the silence which invaded around them. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

Luka let out a heavy breath and ran both of his hands through his hair before speaking. "I've been thinking, like you asked..." he trailed off into silence again.

When Luka failed to continue Bonnie spoke up. "Have you made a choice?" she asked.

Luka sighed. "Yes," he turned to her and gazed directly into her dark brown eyes. "I want you, I just didn't know how much until now," he admitted a soft smile appearing on his lips.

Bonnie smiled. "Really?" she asked for confirmation, _did he really want her?_

"Yes, I want you..." he trailed off slowly and began to lean in. Bonnie leaned closer and their lips met, lightly at first but soon became passionate. The passion slowly turned in aggression on Luka's side and he was hungry, hungry for her. He aggressively bit her bottom lip and gripped her hips firmly. Bonnie ignored the pain at first however it was soon becoming unbearable. Luka pinned Bonnie down on the bench, she struggled against him trying to push him away but he was too rough. He ripped the shoulder of her top and Bonnie fought even more. Eventually she used all of her strength to push him off. "Stop!" she shouted.

Luka stood up, lips swollen from the aggressive kiss. He features were puzzled. "Why did you stop me? I thought you wanted me, wanted us."

Bonnie felt her eyes burn from the sensation of salted tears building up in her eyes. She managed to stay strong and push them back. "Not here, what do you think I am?" she asked rhetorically.

"A stupid prude, that's what you are!" he shouted.

Bonnie was taken aback by his remark, _how could he be sweet one minute and an ass the next? _"Excuse me?" she questioned her eyes wide and eyebrows rose.

Luka sighed in frustration. "You heard, or are you a deaf cow too."

"Don't speak to me like that!" she shouted. "How dare you? Also, you know I'm not a prude, I just have self respect and don't want to have freaking sex with you outside on a bench." Luka threw his hands in the air and laughed sarcastically, not responding to her comment. "If you really wanted to be with me, you would respect me, why would you act like that?" she asked.

Luka laughed humourlessly. "You're so delusional, I didn't mean a word. Why would I want a stuck up, slut like you anyway? You brought me nothing but misery."

Bonnie was seriously wounded by his comment but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her break in front of him. "_Me_ a slut, take a look around at some of the other girls in this party and then call me a slut. Did you even care about me at all?"

Luka scoffed. "You want to know something," he stepped closer, pure anger on his face. "You know when we were together, I'd sleep around, I would cheat on you wish whatever girl I'd see. With them I could be happy, I didn't feel trapped and I was satisfied hell of a lot more."

That was it, Bonnie let a small tear escape her eye but she quickly wiped it away. Anger built up inside her, she hated him now. "You trapped? I felt trapped around you. You were over possessive, I hated it." Bonnie let out a humourless laugh, "I'm glad you've shown me your true side because I know now how much of an idiot I was to ever care about you. Oh and the cheating thing, I really don't care. I hate you and I really don't give a shit about you so we're done. I never want to see you again!" With that Bonnie left Luka speechless and alone. He had hurt her tonight but she knew she would get over it. She was Bonnie Bennett, strong and power. She could get through this.

Elena was sat on Damon's lap on the couch in one of the spare studies. Their lips were locked together in a passionate kiss, only pulling away when their lungs screamed for oxygen to be let in. Damon held his hands on her waist, roaming up and down her sides and on her back, while Elena had her arms wrapped around his neck, playing with the back of his raven hair. Their tongues fought for dominance of the kiss, Damon eventually won and roamed the whole inside of her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore every section. Elena moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his tongue dancing with her own. Slowly, they were both losing air and reluctantly pulled away, continuing to hold each other in an embrace.

Elena gazed deeply into his eyes and was growing lost. A small smile curled up on her lips causing him to smile back at her. She slid down slightly on his lap enabling her head to lean in the crook of Damon's neck. Damon's fingertips caressed her upper arm and shoulder, making scarce, circular motions. Elena wrapped her arms around his waist, sitting in a peaceful silence for a moment. "You know," she began, "I love these moments," she admitted.

Damon smiled and pulled her closer into him. "Me too," he also admitted. They fell into another long silence, simply enjoying their own company. They held each other with small smiles covering their lips, _I wish we could stay like this forever,_ they both thought.

Elena turned her head to gaze up at Damon and saw he was already gazing down at her with a small smile on his face. "Do you want to know something?" she asked and Damon nodded his head. "My dad, he really admires you and so does my mom. My parents don't approve of the guys I date easily but with you it's different. I'm glad they like you, you gave them a good first impression and now they're in love with you."

Damon raised an eyebrow and his smile changed into his trademark smirk. "Not literally I hope."

Elena giggled. "No, not literally _in love _but they like you and I'm really glad about that."

Damon smiled and kissed the top of Elena's head lightly. "I'm very glad too."

There was a short silence. Elena's mind trailed off into thought, she realised she hadn't met Damon's parents yet. "You know, I haven't met your parents yet," she stated hoping he'd take the hit.

Damon had thought about her meeting his parents and he'd love for Elena to meet his mother, she'd love her however it was Giuseppe who was the problem. His cold attitude, he didn't want Elena to be around that, he didn't want her to witness that side of his life but he knew sooner or later he would have to. "Yeah, I know that."

Elena raised an eyebrow in question. "So..." she began. "Are you going to let me meet them, you've met my parents, aunt and brother after all?" she asked.

Damon sighed, should he let her meet them, maybe Giuseppe would be nice to her, maybe it would all go well. He knew he had to introduce his amazing girlfriend to his mother and Giuseppe at some point. "If you wish then yes, you will meet them. I don't know when but I'm sure we can arrange something sometime soon, is that okay?" he enquired.

"Perfect," Elena smiled and hugged into him once again; smiling.

Damon peered over at the clock on the wall to check the time. _We've been in here for nearly 30 minutes._ "I think we should get back to the party, don't you?" he said reluctantly.

Elena sighed. "I guess we should," disappointment clear in her voice. Damon stood up from the couch and then turned to help her up. He wrapped one of his strong, muscular arms around her shoulder and Elena wrapped one of her arms around his waist. She left safe with him so near her. Elena smiled up at him and they both left the room, heading back to the party.

"Stefan!" Rebekah called. She was stood with Klaus, Kol and another man, in his twenties, brown hair and smartly dressed; his skin slightly pale but his features where shaped nicely. Stefan smiled and made his way over to where Rebekah stood, as he grew closer he recognised the other man who was stood there; _Elijah._

Stefan smiled. "Elijah, it's great to see you again," he greeted him, both of them grabbing each other's hands and patting each other on the back.

Elijah smiled. "It's great to see you too, Stefan. I hope you've been taking care of my sister now."

"Yes, Elijah, he has and always does," Rebekah injected and smiled up at Stefan before turning back to Elijah.

"So, you're officially living in Mystic Falls now then?" Stefan asked.

Elijah took a sip of his drink and nodded. "Yeah, I've transferred my job, luckily the company I work for are also based in the States otherwise finding a new job would have been difficult."

"Yeah, that's lucky. Have you settled in there?"

"Totally, everyone's made me feel welcome. It's great to live here; I get to see my mother a lot more now."

Damon and Elena were both heading towards the group. Elijah saw Elena and he couldn't believe how beautiful she was, _he a lucky guy, _he thought.

"Great, Elena, Damon this is my brother Elijah. Elijah this is Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore," she introduced.

Elijah extended his hand and Damon shook it. "Nice to meet you," Damon greeted flashing his trademark smirk.

Elijah smiled back. "Likewise," he then turned to Elena and extended his hand out to her. She took it and was surprised to see him lean down and press a light kiss on her knuckles. "Lovely to meet you, Elena," he greeted.

Elena smiled nervously, _not another one,_ she thought, "You too, Elijah."

Damon felt his blood begin to boil and his skin heat up; _people really need to stop hitting on my girlfriend right in front of me._ A stone expression had invaded Damon's face.

A few moments later Caroline joined the group and noticed a man she's never seen before. "Hey," she greeted everyone.

"Caroline, this is my brother Elijah. Elijah this is Caroline Forbes," she introduced again.

Elijah extended his hand to her and she imitated. He took her hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles, which took her by surprise, "Lovely to meet you Caroline."

Caroline smiled friendly. "Nice to meet you too, Elijah," she greeted.

The anger and fire which had heated up inside Damon had began to cool when he saw Elijah kiss Caroline's hand in the same way he did Elena's. _It must be an upper class thing,_ he thought. His expression softened and he looked like himself again.

Caroline noticed Klaus was stood behind Elijah, along with Kol. "Klaus, Kol you made it," Klaus smiled and winked at her causing a blush to form on her cheeks, _why am I blushing?_ She asked herself.

The small group talked amongst themselves and got to know each other. Damon discovered he got along quite well with Elijah and they did have a little in common.

Elena turned to Damon, "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," she announced.

Damon smiled and nodded. "Okay, we'll just be here."

Damon watched as Elena made her way out of the living room and out of site. He couldn't resist watching her, she was so beautiful and all his. His feelings for her were growing stronger the more time they spent together, even though they had only met at the beginning of September he really left connected to her.

"So Damon," Damon was interrupted from his thoughts by Elijah, "I have to say you're a lucky man, Elena is quite something." Damon's face hardened, _he better not go after her._ Elijah chuckled, "Don't worry Damon, I won't steal her, I respect relationships. I was just stating how lucky you are." Elijah turned towards his brother and Caroline. "You're very lucky too brother," he added.

Caroline and Klaus both coughed awkwardly, "We're not, uh, we're not together or anything, just friends. Caroline has a boyfriend," Klaus stated.

"Oh, forgive me, I just assumed. I did find it odd that you didn't tell me, Niklaus." Klaus and Caroline both glanced at each other before looking at the ground, they felt too awkward to look at each other.

Minutes passed and Elena still hadn't returned. Damon was growing worried, _something could have happened, _he thought, _she could have fallen and hurt herself._ "Elena's been a long time, I'll just go and see if she's okay," he announced and made his way to the first bathroom on the ground floor. The door was closed; he hoped she would be in this one. He knocked the door lightly, _no answer._ He slowly began to open the door but there was nobody inside. He frowned and made his way to the next bathroom on the ground floor, still nothing. After he had tried all of the bathrooms on the ground floor he made his way up the stairs.

Damon was making his way to the first bathroom when he heard the sound of something falling to the floor. He noticed one of the doors in the hallway were open. Damon made his was, hesitantly, towards the door, there was a gab in the door; it was small but big enough for him to see into the room. He stepped closer to the door and peered inside, his eyes shot wide open.

Inside he saw Mason Lockwood; he was kissing down a girl's neck on top of the desk, but not just any girl. The light in the room was dim but Damon was able to see; she was wearing a black which had pushed itself up as her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Her long brown hair was tightly curled flowing down her back. Mason's hands were held in place just at the bottom of her back near her hips. Damon hadn't seen her face but he'd seen enough.

**I'm sorry... cliff-hanger again! It isn't as bad as it seems, please don't hate me, you'll understand what I mean when you read the next chapter. **

**So, you've now been introduced to Mason and Elijah, I don't know if they'll remain a central aspect of the story. You also know that Luka was a lying (appropriate words) idiot, Bonnie deserves better. I'd like to know also, what's your opinion on Delena right now, from this chapter?**

**The party continues in the next chapter, you'll find out about what happened to Bonnie and you'll see Damon's reaction. Questions will be answered next chapter...**

**Chapter 20 will be up soon!**


	20. Chapter 20: Night Goes On

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while but I've been quite busy lately. The week of Halloween I was over my friends' house so I couldn't update and then college started and work took over. However, I'm here now with the update. I hope you haven't lost interest, I promise I'm updating a lot more regularly from now on. **

**I know I left you on a cliff-hanger and I'm sorry but here are the answers you've been waiting for. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: Night Goes On**

_*Previously*_

_Damon was making his way to the first bathroom when he heard the sound of something falling to the floor. He noticed one of the doors in the hallway were open. Damon made his was, hesitantly, towards the door, there was a gab in the door; it was small but big enough for him to see into the room. He stepped closer to the door and peered inside, his eyes shot wide open. _

_Inside he saw Mason Lockwood; he was kissing down a girl's neck on top of the desk, but not just any girl. The light in the room was dim but Damon was able to see; she was wearing a black which had pushed itself up as her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Her long brown hair was tightly curled flowing down her back. Mason's hands were held in place just at the bottom of her back near her hips. Damon hadn't seen her face but he'd seen enough._

Slowly and hesitantly Damon stepped away from the door, back up into the wall of the hallway behind him. His breathing grew slightly hitching and a tasteless lump began to form in his throat. Millions of emotions were flooding through his entire body; hurt, anger, betrayal, shock, frustration, sadness, horror, he felt as if his whole world was slowly crashing down around him. He had never felt so heartbroken.

For a few moments, Damon was stood in the same spot, bewildered by what his eyes had just witnessed. He wanted to cry but at the same time he wanted to smash his fist into a brick wall...or Mason's face. _How could she do this to me?_ He asked himself, _have I done something wrong? _They hadn't even had sex yet which made the betrayal even worse for him. He couldn't say by that door, he couldn't stay in that hallway; he needed to return to the group downstairs and inform them he was leaving. He was too hurt to even comprehend talking to anyone tonight.

Damon hastily stepped forward off the wall and practically ran into the main first floor landing. He felt as if his surroundings were closing him in, he was struggling for breath. Damon needed to return downstairs before his heart rate increased any further.

Damon attempted to stable and compose himself as best as he could, he took a quick glance in the mirror in front of him, noticing the deep hurt in his own eyes. Slowly, he build back up his usual barrier and hid behind his casual exterior. He took a final deep breath before descending down the stairs back to the party.

Mason bend down to slide his jeans and boxers back up his legs, buttoning them up and doing up his belt. He ran his left hand casually through his chaotic hair before searching for his dark green t-shirt. "Looking for this," a seductive female voice spoke.

Mason peered up at her seeing she was dangling his t-shirt on her index finger, he smirked and took it. "Thanks," Mason said pulling it over his chest. "That was amazing," he sighed contently.

"Mhh," the dark brown haired girl agreed.

Mason wrapped his arms around her slender waist and began to kiss her neck tenderly. "Will I see you again?" he asked, his hot breath hitting her cool, perspiring skin.

She leaned in and nibbled on his earlobe causing a moan to escape his lips. "We'll see," she whispered seductively.

"I know we shouldn't be doing this but I feel like I'm already crazy about you," Mason stated, a glimmer of surprise crossing her eyes for a mere second before it was gone.

"Not too fast," she declared placing her hand on his chest. "I still have things I need to take care of first, but that doesn't mean we can't do _this,_" she said seductively nibbling and licking his earlobe, "_and this_," she trailed sweet kisses along his jaw line causing him to groan internally. "_This,_" she stated moving her hands under his t-shirt meeting his toned abdomen. She traced her fingertips over his abs causing him to moan again and hold onto her waist tighter.

Mason moaned, "You turn me on so much," he declared.

"I know," the dark haired girl whispered huskily. "I have to go, we'll meet up again soon, but for now," she kissed him softly on the lips knowing it would leave him wanting her. The seductive girl strutted towards the door and opened it wider in order to leave.

"Wait," Mason called after her. The woman turned her head over her shoulder to meet his pouting and hungry eyes. "What's your name?" he asked. In the heat of their desire and passionate sex asking for her name completely slipped his mind, she could make him forget his own name just with one sexy, compelling gaze.

The young woman smirked seductively, "Katherine," she declared before turning and leaving Mason speechless and alone.

Damon managed to splash his face with water in the downstairs bathroom to cool him down before he would return to his friends. _I can't believe she'd do that to me, I thought we had something_ he thought _I thought I was beginning to fall in love with her._ Damon pushed back all of the betrayal, anger and heartbreak building up his barriers again, not allowing anyone to see the hate in his eyes.

He saw Stefan, Elijah and Klaus still standing were he left them before he went to _stupidly_ look for Elena. He noticed Caroline was no longer with them, nor Rebekah, he furrowed his eyebrows together. He also noticed Elena wasn't with the group either. He was hoping the girl in the room, who looked like Elena with a similar black dress, was someone else and it was just a misunderstanding, _I guess not, _he thought.

Betrayal began to rise within Damon once more. His breaths grew heavier and his chest began to heave, he would not allow this to break him, he would not be broken by a girl,_ his_ girl.

Damon tightened his hands into fists and held them forcefully at his side. He couldn't stay here, he needed to leave. He couldn't face seeing Elena after what she'd done to him. He inhaled a prolonging, deep breath before releasing it and turning on his heel, leaving the mayhem of Tyler's party.

Caroline and Rebekah ran outside to meet Elena cradling a sobbing Bonnie in her arms, sitting on one of the outside benches. "Bonnie! Elena!" they both called. Elena glanced up at them and smiled sadly as they made their way over. Caroline sat down on the other side of Bonnie while Rebekah sat next to Elena. "What happened?" Caroline asked frantically wrapping a comforting arm around Bonnie's other shoulder.

Bonnie slowly rose her head up from Elena's shoulder and sniffed. "It's Luka," she sobbed. "He- he... he tried to..." Bonnie trailed off continuously sobbing.

"What did he do, Bonnie?" Rebekah asked sincerely.

Bonnie sniffed away her tears and composed herself to speak. "He tried to force himself at me, after being a gentleman. He was nice one minute and then he changed, he transformed into an animal. He tried to force me to have sex with him on a bench and when I said no, numerous times, he snapped at me." She paused for a moment to think the event through in her mind before continuing. "He cursed at me, called me a prude and told me he'd been cheating on me... I hate him," Bonnie declared.

All of the girls cuddled up on the bench together in comfort. "You don't need him Bonnie," Elena began, "you're an amazing person and could do so much better... and you will do better."

Caroline raised her hand in the air, "I second that," she declared causing Bonnie and the two other girls to giggle slightly at her scouts approach.

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you girl. You're my best friends and I love you all for being here for me," Bonnie said causing her and the other three girls to tear up.

"We'll always be here for you Bonnie," Rebekah assured.

"I think you should probably go home and rest Bonnie," Elena suggested and Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Do you want us to come with you?" she asked.

Bonnie cleared her throat and sniffed. "It's okay; I'll be fine, as long as someone comes in the cab home with me."

"I will, you two can stay here and I'll be back when I've made sure Bonnie's okay," Caroline said to Elena and Rebekah who both nodded.

The four girls made their way back inside Tyler's house, into the party. Caroline and Bonnie made their way to the front door after Elena and Rebekah hugged her comfortingly. Once they saw Caroline and Bonnie were at the front door they made their way back to where Stefan, Klaus and Elijah were standing.

Elena glanced around curiously, "Where's Damon?" she asked generally to whoever was listening.

Stefan's head snapped up and he began to glance around for Damon. "He said he went looking for you, you haven't seen him?" Stefan asked her raising a questioning eyebrow.

Elena shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him, I thought he was here. I'll see if I can find him," she said continuing to look around the room and moving to observe the kitchen.

"I'll help," Stefan called out heading in the opposite direction in search of his brother.

Damon stumbled his way along the side walk, his whole body swaying side to side in his intoxicated state. He brought the bottle of bourbon; he found in Tyler's house, up to his lips and took a long, heavy gulp. The harsh liquid severally burning the inside of his throat as it trickled down into his alcohol laced stomach.

He pushed himself further along the road towards Wickery Bridge. Damon took another gulp from the stolen bottle and firmly placed it down on the edge of the bridge. He rubbed his hands over his face, leaning forward onto the bridge, for balance, with his head in his hands. He gazed down into the water, mesmerized by its calming flow.

After a few minutes, a chuckle escaped his lips and his shoulder shuddered as his laugh grew boisterous. He stared up at the gleaming stars which peered down at him, "What a night?" he whispered to himself. "I finally find a girl who I care about and she changes me in ways I never believed were possible. I thought I found _the _girl." He chuckles bitterly, "God, I was so wrong. I even thought I could end up falling in love with her, I was so damn close and I thought maybe she would love me too. Wow, I'm so _stupid_," he shouted. "I knew getting into a committed relationship was a bad idea, it's not me. I'm the _player_, the _heartbreaker_, I take what I want, I do what I want, I don't do the right thing," he says sighing. He remained silent; inhaling a deep needed breath of oxygen and exhaling through is gritted teeth. "This isn't me!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the November night air.

Damon dropped to the ground, the heavy impact of force causing him to wince as he hit the bleak, solid road. He leaned back against the side of the bridge, tilting his head back to rest on the iron bar behind him. Damon slowly drifted his eyes shut and before he could trigger his brain to what was happening, everything went black.

"I've looked everywhere I can think of, Stefan, I can't find him," Elena panicked, her voice almost shouting.

Stefan sighed in frustration. "We'll find him," he promised. Elena could hear the sound of sincerity in his voice.

"Where else can I look? You know this town better than I do and you know Damon, where do you think he'd be?" she asked sadness invading her tone and allowing salted tears to build up in her eyes, threatening to escape.

Stefan was silent for a moment while he thought of all of the places Damon could have gone. He was unsure of his mindset too, he went to different places each time. Normally when he was drunk he'd either be sitting outside where the party was or walking home. He was neither at Tyler's house or home. _Damn it, Damon! Where are you?_ Stefan asked himself. A sudden imaginary light bulb ignited in his mind. "Elena, have you checked Wickey Bridge?" he asked quickly.

"Uh, no I don't think so. Do you think he could be there?" she asked with a glimmer of hope crossing her eyes and flooding into her words.

Stefan nodded even though Elena couldn't see him. "Yeah, he might be. Where are you now?"

"I just came out of the Grill," she announced.

"Great, you go on ahead and I'll meet you there. I just need to go back to Tyler's to get Rebekah. You know where it is, right?" he asked.

Elena thought for a moment and then remembered the bridge she crossed when she arrived at Mystic Falls. "Okay and yes, I know the one. I really hope you're right Stefan." Elena hung up and began to walk towards Wickey Bridge. Her speed soon turned into a hasty jog as she made her way towards the bridge, hopefully finding Damon there too.

It felt, in such a way, that she had been running for miles. Elena now held her shoes in her hand as she rapidly ran, ignoring the ruff ground which was cutting into her now swollen feet.

As Elena approached Wickey Bridge she noticed a figure slumped against the side of the bridge. She ran faster towards him and realization set in that the slumped figure was Damon. "_Damon!_" Elena cried out in hysteria, seeing his lifeless body, unmoving on the ground. She dropped down beside him hastily feeling is wrist for a pulse. When she had no luck she began checking his neck, warm salted liquid seeping down her cheeks, blurring her vision.

Her fingers felt his neck for his pulse point. To her relief she found his pounding pulse with her index finger. Tears continued to run as she cruelled up, on her knees, closer to him. "You're okay, you're okay," Elena repeated squeezing, securely at his hand. "Come on Damon, wake up," she spoke softly, leaning closer to his ear. "Wake up, please Damon, just wake up!" her voice growing frantic.

Damon slowly began to stir, his eyes remaining closed. Elena moved closer holding his body against her, placing his head in her lap. She gently stroked his raven hair as he continued to stir and his eyes fluttered open cautiously.

Elena breathed out a sigh of relief and hugged him closer to her, her eyes funny of joy and relief. _He's okay_.

Damon began to groan and move on her. "Shh," Elena soothed. "It's okay, don't move, you're okay," she whispered.

Damon's eyes shot open at the sound of her melodic voice and his head snapped up from her lap. His eyes bored into hers aggressively. "What're you doing here?" he demanded harshly.

Elena was taken aback by his harsh tone, shock crossing her face. "I-uh-I came to find you, you left and I was worried about you," she said softly.

Damon laughed humourlessly and pushed himself off the ground dusting the dirt from his jeans. "So I do exist to you know, huh?" he spat.

Elena was confused by his change of character and harsh tone, _have I done something wrong?_ She asked herself. "What do you mean, Damon? Of course I know you exist, you're my boyfriend."

Damon looked to the side and laughed bitterly, "Really?"

Elena frowned, _what's wrong with him? _"Damon, what's wrong? Have I done something to you?" she asked braving to take a step closer to him.

"Don't give me that shit, Elena!" he shouted. "You know full well what you've done!" he fully snapped. "Ha! Did you think I wouldn't find out or notice? FYI I noticed and I _hurt_! Big time!" he turned away, not being able to look into the eyes of the girl who broke his heart.

Elena took her chance and walked towards him, "I don't know what you're talking about Damon? What did you find out?" she asked curiously placing her hand softly on the shoulder blade of his back.

He swung around instantly and her touch, pushing her hand away. Anger coursed through his veins, _I will not be humiliated by __**her**__, _he told himself. "Don't play dumb, you're not one of those air headed cheerleaders, you're smart. I think you can figure it out."

Elena sighed frustrated; she had no idea what he was talking about. "Damon, I have no idea what you're talking about?" she was confused and the anger and hurt in Damon's eyes hurt and scared her at the same time. She had never seen him look that way before, so broken; the hatred he glared towards her killed her from the inside out: she wanted to be sick.

Damon scoffed. "I really need to spell it out for you?" he asked but Elena simply glanced at the ground, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Okay, M-A-S-O-N," he spelled out.

Elena frowned and stared back up at him again. "Mason? What about Mason? Has he said something?" she asked her voice growing with anger at the thought of Mason messing with Damon.

He huffed. "Seriously, Elena, just drop the act!" he spat.

"What act?!" Elena shouted in frustration and anger, _what the hell was he talking about?_

Damon silenced, _was she really playing dumb? _He asked himself, _why is she pretending she doesn't know? Maybe she doesn't know, maybe it wasn't her. Oh shit! What have I done? I've just wrecked everything!_ He wanted to mentally punch himself unconscious.

"What about Mason, Damon?" Elena asked, irritation seeping through her words.

Damon ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He finally glanced up and met her eyes, his gaze softened causing Elena's gaze to transform from anger to concern. "I need you to tell me the truth, because right now I'm so confused..." he trailed off.

Elena stepped closer to him but remained at a safe distance. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Damon closed his eyes briefly, inhaling a deep breath. "When you left earlier to go to the bathroom, you were a long time and so I was worried. I went to look for you. I went upstairs and I heard movement in one of the rooms so I looked inside. I saw Mason..." he paused as he replayed the memory and the betrayal came back. "...with a girl wrapped around him, he was basically trying to own her mouth. His pants were dropped around his ankles and the girls dress was riding up. I felt hurt and so betrayed when I thought it was you..." Damon looked down at his feet.

Elena inhaled deeply releasing a long breath. "You thought..." she began, hurt clear in her soft tone. "You thought I'd do that to you," her eyes filled up again, tear threatening to escape but she wouldn't let a boy break her.

"She looked _exactly_ like you and in the moment I didn't know what to think," his head began to pound, painfully from the high consumption of alcohol.

Elena scoffed now. "I can't believe that you'd think I'd ever do that to you," her voice grew louder and angrier the concern gone from her eyes. "I thought you'd trust me. Why would I go after Mason, of all people, why would you think that, Damon?" she asked, hurt.

Guilt consumed him, _how could I think she'd do that, I've screwed up big time,_ he cursed himself. "It was in the moment, I-I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Damon," she snapped, cutting him off. "You actually thought that _slut_ was me, you believed that I could do something like that, your trust in me was lost. I've been nothing but loyal to you and you actually have the audacity to accuse me of having sex with Mason. I'm not that low Damon!" she screamed.

Damon rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and sighed. "I don't-"

"Don't worry," Elena interrupted. "I'm going home," she began to walk away.

"I'll walk you-"

"No," she snapped, spinning back to face him with hurt in her eyes. "I want to be alone. Goodnight, Damon," and with that, Elena left Damon standing alone and hopeless on the bridge, the same way he'd felt when he arrived.

**That was chapter 20, let me know what you thought by reviewing. Damon snapping at Elena was harsh but he cooled off only for her to snap at him. Don't worry Delena will get through, they'll be okay. There are a lot darker and heart breaking things ahead for Damon in future chapters which will really change his life. I thought I'd warn you.**

**Chapter 21 will be up soon! Thank you all for your kind reviews and feedback I appreciate all of it!**

**So, what do you guys think of TVD so far? Season 5 is amazing, am I right? Well I'm loving it and loving Delena!**


End file.
